El Tercer Dios Shinobi
by novablood96
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki desde su infancia fue siempre tratado con frialdad, pero un encuentro inesperado le dará al rubio una nueva determinación. La búsqueda de la grandeza está llena de obstáculos que el rubio está dispuesto a cruzar. Naruto maestro de Fuinjutsu/ Kenjutsu. Naruto Mokuton. Hirashin. Fic Harem y Lemmon.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, está ésta debe ser una sorpresa para muchos pero había estado pensando en hacer un fic de Naruto hace ya un tiempo y finalmente me decidí por comenzarlo. Los detalles serán dados hasta el final de este capítulo, mientras espero que lo disfruten y espero ansioso sus reviews.**

* * *

 _El inicio._

 **Konohagakure no Sato.**

Era un tranquilo día en la aldea de Konoha, los civiles transitaban por las calles tranquilamente, los ninjas que no estaban en servicio se encontraban descansado en algunos puestos de comida o simplemente rondando la aldea el sol brillaba para la mayoría de las personas, excepto, para un pequeño niño rubio de 5 años de edad.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en un columpio de uno de los parques de la aldea, el sonido de otros pequeños jugando había llamado la atención del niño ojiazul, lastimosamente su presencia no fue bien recibida.

El nunca había entendido el porqué de esto, cada lugar que iba, cada persona que lo veía, todo lo que hacía, recibía siempre las mismas reacciones por parte de todos.

Desprecio.

El rubio era un pequeño bastante tierno a la vista, 3 bigotes a cada lado de su rostro, ojos de un azul profundo, una expresión suave que denotaba cierta amabilidad y consideración, pero no muchos en la aldea podían ver eso en el, lo único que podían ver, era destrucción y desgracia, muerte y horror, en el veían...

"Monstruo."

Una mujer no tuvo reparos en tomar a su propio hijo del parque al ver llegar al rubio al igual que lo hacían otros padres por la misma causa que la mujer.

"Nunca debes juntarte con ese niño, es un monstruo." Decían muchos de los padres alejando a sus hijos del pequeño rubio en cuestión. El estaba solo nuevamente.

El pequeño permaneció balanceando su cuerpo en el columpio hasta pasada la tarde, cuando el frío de la noche ya comenzaba a sentirse. El pequeño tenia la expresión cabizbaja tratando de esa forma ocultar las pequeñas lagrimitas que caían de sus ojos.

La noche se había hecho completamente presente, el pequeño supo que era hora de volver a casa, después de todo, debía encontrarse con una de las pocas personas en el pueblo que no lo trataban ni lo miraban con desprecio.

El Hokage, la persona más fuerte de la aldea y la que debía tomar el liderazgo en todo, una persona a la que se le guardaba respeto y admiración, Sarutobi Hiruzen desempeñaba este cargo como el 3 Hokage. El ya había estado retirado, sin embargo, a causa de la muerte de su sucesor y de la falta de personas realmente dignas para el cargo, decidió retomar el puesto nuevamente, todos lo trataban con el respeto merecido por su cargo, todos,excepto uno.

"¿Por que, Jiji...?" Dijo el pequeño cabizbaja de vuelta en su casa, siendo acompañado del Hokage. "¿Por que todos me ven de esa forma?" Dijo con una suave y tembloroso voz, y una expresión de desolación que ningún niño de su edad debía tener.

"Naruto..." Dijo el Hokage con una expresión seria pero con voz suave. "Esta gente, son parte de la aldea de Konoha, como tu, han nacido, crecido y sufrido en esta aldea... El sufrimiento les ha llevado a volverse ciegos, viendo solo lo que ellos quieren... Nada de esto es por ti." Le respondió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del pequeño.

Sarutobi sabia del desprecio de los aldeanos hacia el pequeño niño, y aunque había colocado a ninjas que eran parte de las fuerzas especiales ANBU para que lo cuidara, sabía que muchos sólo actuaban hasta cuando la vida del rubio estuviera en un punto crítico.

El Hokage, luego de asegurarse que el pequeño se encontrara con bien y comiera adecuadamente para la cena, se retiro de la casa, dejando nuevamente al pequeño que se encontraba sentado en su cama al lado de una ventana mientras veía a las estrellas con una expresión melancólica.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Naruto nuevamente repetía su rutina diaria, comía adecuadamente, ordenaba su casa como el Hokage se lo había indicado y con todos los oficios terminamos salía a los campos de flores ya que ese lugar siempre le traía tranquilidad, y luego a la aldea con la esperanza que alguien le diera una cálida mirada en lugar del típico desprecio. Cuan equivocado estaba.

En algunas ocasiones, los ninjas de rango Chunin, maltrataban de una forma cruel al pequeño rubio, 3 de ellos, al verlo llegar al parque se acercaron de forma intimidante con los ojos de desprecio a los que el rubio tanto lastimaban.

"¿Que haces aquí, monstruo?" Dijo uno de ellos de cabello oscuro. "Creí que había quedado claro la última vez que ninguno de nosotros quiere verte aquí." Dijo uno de cabello café tronándose los dedos. "Supongo que debemos recordartelo por las malas." Dijo el último de los 3.

Naruto sin decir una sola palabra a ellos, comenzó a correr huyendo de los 3 lo más rápido que podía, trato de escabullirte entre las personas pero no serviría de mucho contra 3 ninjas, por lo que hizo lo que todo pequeño podría hacer.

"Alguien... Alguien... ¡Ayúdeme!" Gritaba el pequeño sin dejar de huir mientras más lagrimas caían en su pequeño rostro, pero era en vano, el pequeño lo sabía, había pasado muchas veces por lo mismo y siempre terminaba igual, él golpeado en algún callejón sin que sus pequeños gritos fueran escuchados.

Mientras corría, no notó a una mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros que paso cerca de el, la mujer iba acompañada de un joven un poco mayor que los perseguidores del rubio. La mujer escuchó los gritos de auxilio y a pesar de la velocidad vio las lagrimas de terror y desesperación que caían del pequeño antes que fuera a ser alcanzando por los 3 Chunin.

"Kushina..." Murmuró con tristeza la mujer, su joven acompañante sin embargo, al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, no dudo un segundo y desapareció del lado de la mujer.

Mientras tanto el pequeño había sido rápidamente alcanzado y llevado hacia un oscuro callejón en donde uno de los Chunin cubría su boca para evitar más gritos de auxilio y otro lo sostenía para que no pudiera escapar.

"Así que pensabas que podrías huir de nosotros." Dijo el pelinegro antes de golpear al niño en su estómago. El pequeño sollozaba de dolor, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus pequeños ojos. "¿Que tal si vuelvo a practicar mi puntería contigo, esta vez tengo más shurikens." Dijo sin dejar de golpearlo antes de registrar su bolsa de armas ninja.

Naruto se retorcido con fuerza al recordar como la última vez que practicaron de tiro al blanco con el, sus brazos y piernas eran más heridas que piel. Su rostro se encontraba magullado, las lagrimas no paraban de salir y su terror aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

"Listo demonio... Aquí voy." Exclamó el Chunin arrojando un shuriken hacia el pequeño Naruto, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos antes de ser llevado a la inconsciencia debido a los golpes y al susto.

Cuando el shuriken estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto fue rápidamente desviado por un kunai lo que sorprendió a los Chunin, eso hasta que vieron a la persona que les había arruinado su diversión.

"¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?"

"Contra un niño pequeño..." Dijo un joven de cabello oscuro y largo, con líneas que iniciaban dese la comisura de sus ojos pasando por cada lado de su nariz y unos ojos oscuros que pasaron a ser rojos con 3 tomoes en cada ojo mediante su expresión fría pasó a ser de enojo. "Ustedes no tienen honor."

Los 2 Chunin que sostenían a Naruto lo dejaron caer al suelo mientras se unían a su líder con una expresión molesta en su rostro, sin embargo sus manos temblaban al mirar fijamente a quien frustró sus crueles planes.

"Esto no te concierne, Uchiha, así que será mejor que salgas de aquí antes que..." el líder no pudo terminar cuando el joven se lanzó contra los 3 de ellos.

Al líder lo golpeo de la misma forma en que él anteriormente había golpeado a Naruto, pero muchas veces más fuerte, tanto que lo estrello contra la valla de madera y lo hizo atravesarla, con el mismo impulso pateó al de pelo café en su rostro haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, para que finalmente golpeara en el cuello al último de los 3 dejándolos fuera de combate e inconscientes.

La expresión del joven se suavizo y sus ojos regresaron a su color negro ordinario, vio al pequeño rubio tirado en el suelo, sus ojos se dirigieron a un cazador Anbu con una mascara de perro que asintió antes de desaparecer.

El pelinegro tomo al pequeño en su espalda y comenzó a sacarlo del callejón tranquilamente mientras la respiración del pequeño se volvía un poco más estable que antes.

* * *

 **Interior de Naruto.**

*Goteo*

El pequeño Naruto fue lentamente abriendo sus ojos debido al incesante sonido de goteo cerca de el, el pequeño temía que sus atacantes lo habían ido a tirar en alguna alcantarilla a las afueras de la aldea, no es la primera vez que es atacado pero si seria la primera vez que lo llevaban a un lugar tan lejos.

El pequeño rubio, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida comenzó a caminar hacía el único camino disponible, por alguna razón la atmósfera se tornaba un poco más pesada con cada paso que daba, fueron algunos metros de camino hasta que finalmente llego hasta una extraña y singularmente espaciosa habitación.

Naruto estaba realmente intrigado ya que nunca se imaginó que las alcantarillas fueran tan extensas como esa, la cual tenia enormes barrotes similares a los de una prisión, y en medio de ellos se encontraba un papel con alguna clase de sello que el rubio no supo identificar ya que no sabia leer. Cuando iba a regresar para ver si había otra ruta por donde poder salir, un extraño y potente sonido lo detuvo.

 **"Así que... El mocoso finalmente viene a verme."**

Naruto se sorprendió y asusto cuando repentinamente, una espeluznante sonrisa y un par de gigantescos y demoníacos ojos rojos aparecieron entre la oscuridad de la gigantesca celda, el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto estaba temblando debido a la imponente presencia de aquella extraña y colosal bestia.

 **"Acércate mocoso."** Dijo con aquella monstruosa voz que Naruto por alguna razón obedeció y se acerco antes de caer cuando unas enormes garras chocarán contra los barrotes asustando al rubio. **"Si tan solo esta estúpida celda no me detuviera... Te comería de un bocado como el insecto que eres."**

"¿P-Por que has hecho eso?" Preguntó Naruto nuevamente poniéndose de pie.

 **"Porqué ustedes asquerosos humanos son todos iguales, insectos... Insectos que solo se destruyen el uno al otro, peores que nosotros las bestias."** Dijo acercándose a la celda permitiéndole a Naruto ver con quien estaba tratando.

"T-Tu eres..." Dijo con los ojos abiertos. "La bestia de la que me habló Jiji... Kyubi no Kitsune." Dijo Naruto recordando una de las anécdotas que el tercero le relataba para que tuviera un poco de conocimiento de la historia. "¿Como es que estas atrapado dentro de una alcantarilla?"

 **"Mocoso estúpido. Aun no lo has notado... Esta no es una alcantarilla... Este es tu interior, yo estoy atrapado dentro de ti."** Rugió el zorro notablemente molesto.

"¿D-Dentro de mi?" Dijo Naruto sorprendido ante esta declaración antes de caer de rodillas. "Yo... Esto... No es verdad." Dijo mirando al zorro con una expresión desconsolada, pero la bestia aun no cambio su pésima actitud.

 **"El cuarto Hokage me sello en ti. ¿Acaso no lo has notado?"** Gruño el Kyubi. **"Rápido factor de curación, una alta energía para alguien de tu edad... ¿Creíste realmente que eras tu? Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que creí."**

Naruto ahora entendía todo, el porqué las personas lo llamaban demonio, el porqué era excluido y rechazado por casi todo el pueblo. Sabia de la destrucción que el zorro causó en la aldea y todas las vidas que se perdieron ese día, incluida la vida del cuarto Hokage.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Naruto. "Eso es un alivio." Dijo haciendo una melancólica pero sincera sonrisa, algo que realmente extraño a la bestia.

"Creía que mis padres habían sido alguna especie de monstruos o algo... El saber que es por esa razón por la que la gente me desprecia no lo hace mas fácil, pero me tranquiliza saber que no tiene que ver con los padres que nunca conocí." Dijo el pequeño con suave expresión junto con su inocencia infantil. "Kyubi..." Dijo levantándose. "Gracias por cuidarme y curarme cuando me lastiman."

 **"¡No me des las gracias mocoso!"** Dijo nuevamente atacando la celda con sus garras. **"El único motivo que tengo para cuidarte es beneficio propio, si tu mueres entonces yo voy a desaparecer... La gratitud de un mocoso no significa nada.** " Volvió a gruñir antes de retraer sus garras nuevamente.

"Lo siento." Dijo Naruto. "¿Pero por que atacaste la aldea?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"Eso no te incumbe mocoso... Ha sido suficiente por hoy, no quiero ver la cara de mi nueva celda por tanto tiempo." Dijo rugiendo lo que provoco que Naruto cerrará sus ojos.

* * *

 **Mundo externo.**

Naruto abrió súbitamente los ojos después del rugido del Kyubi, el zorro realmente debía mejorar mucho su actitud, pero era algo de lo que iba a preocuparse más tarde ya que ahora los recuerdos de antes de caer inconsciente regresaron a su mente.

"Finalmente despiertas."

Naruto se agitó cuando escuchó una voz muy cerca de el, se arrastró un poco por el suelo por temor a ser lastimado de alguna forma, sus ojos captaron a un joven pelinegro de piel levemente pálida con extrañas marcas que iniciaban desde la comisura de sus ojos hasta cerca de su boca.

"Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada malo Naruto-kun." Dijo el joven en un tranquilizador tono de voz y una expresión serena.

"¿D-Donde estoy? " Preguntó Naruto aun un poco desconfiado.

"Estas en el lago de la aldea, en las cercanías del compuesto Uchiha." Le respondió el joven. "Te traje aquí para cuidar de tus heridas."

"¡Itachi-kun!" mientras los dos chicos hablaban, una chica de pelo largo y castaño con flequillo enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos, con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho se acercó a ellos. La chica llevaba en sus brazos una especie de frasco.

"Izumi, gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo Itachi tomando el frasco y abriéndolo. "Esta es una pomada medicinal, va a ayudar a sanar tu cuerpo de los golpes que ellos te dieron." Le explicó Itachi al pequeño para no crear desconfianza.

"¿Por que?" Dijo Naruto cabizbajo.

"Porque de lo contrario te va a doler mucho y pueden quedarte marcas." Respondió Itachi.

"No... ¿Por que están ayudándome?" Pregunto Naruto con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

Ambos jóvenes sabían bien quien era Naruto y por supuesto de lo llevaba dentro de el, Izumi estaba ciertamente desconfiada a diferencia de Itachi que se encontraba bastante tranquilo.

"Porque es lo correcto." Dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a ambos con su respuesta. "Un buen ninja siempre debe cuidar de los camaradas de su aldea, ya sea hombre o mujer, niño o anciano... Todos somos habitantes de esta aldea, y debemos cuidarla incluso de nosotros mismos, esta aldea es hermosa, es nuestro hogar y debemos cuidarlo."

Naruto tuvo una gran impresión al escuchar las palabras de Itachi, ciertamente a lo largo del tiempo había creado un pequeño resentimiento hacia la aldea por todo lo que habían hecho contra el, pero Itachi tenia razón, este fue el lugar que lo vio nacer, y era un hermoso lugar, quizá no con las mejores personas pero ciertamente era hermoso.

En ese momento, al ver al pequeño llorar por un pequeño acto de amabilidad, fue cuándo Izumi comprendió que el rubio no era nada más que un pequeño niño como cualquier otro, podía sufrir, llorar, estar triste y sentir dolor como ella. La castaña no lo soporto más y tomo en sus brazos al pequeño rubio que aun derramaba pequeñas lagrimas.

"Ya Naruto-chan... Esta bien, ahora estas bien... Prometo que no te haremos daño... Así que puedes estar tranquilo con nosotros." Dijo con una voz serena y acariciándole el cabello como si de una madre se tratase. Itachi esbozo una sonrisa al ver este lado materno que su compañera tenia hacia el rubio.

Izumi frotó con la pomada las partes del cuerpo que habían sido golpeada por los matones que molestaban al pequeño y le contó como Itachi había acabado con ellos, provocando en el rubio una infantil admiración hacia el pelinegro como si de un gran personaje se tratase.

Caída la noche, Izumi compro una pequeña cena para compartirla con Naruto e Itachi, y ahí descubrieron muchas cosas de los 3, supieron que Naruto adoraba la naturaleza, las plantas y flores era su pasatiempo favorito, también se dieron cuenta que no sabia leer ni escribir y a pesar de su edad ya vivía por si mismo ya que no era admitido en ningún orfanato.

Cuando ya era muy tarde para el pequeño, Izumi e Itachi lo acompañaron hasta el complejo de apartamentos donde residía para evitar que alguien pudiera atacarlo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Naruto tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro a lo largo del camino hasta que llegaron a su apartamento.

"Adiós Itachi-nii, adiós Izumi-neechan." Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de los 2. "Gracias... Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi... Los veré pronto." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Claro que sí Naruto-chan, Onee-chan va a enseñarte a leer y escribir." Dijo Izumi con una sonrisa. Itachi igualmente se despidió y vieron entrar a Naruto a su casa.

 _"Kyubi... Los humanos no siempre son malos."_ Pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa mientras su mano tocaba su pecho recordando a los nuevos amigos que había hecho.

* * *

 **1 año después.**

Era un día brillante para la aldea de Konoha. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, lo que permitía un amplio espacio libre para que los brillantes rayos del sol se asomaran a través de ellos. El pueblo en sí estaba en un estado de ánimo tan brillante como era el clima en ese buen día. Porque, fue una semana feliz para sus habitantes en este momento.

La Academia Shinobi de Konoha había comenzado su proceso de inscripción, al igual que todos los años desde su fundación hace casi un par de décadas. A cada ciudadano de la aldea, ya sea shinobi o civil, se le permitió un procedimiento de admisión según las leyes establecidas por el mismo Shodai Hokage.

"Siguiente..." La voz de una Chunin sentada en una silla detrás de un escritorio habló a la multitud. Otra familia con su pequeña hija se acercó a la mesa y le dio el recibo con su número en la fila. "Aquí tienes, llena este formulario y envíalo a la Oficina de Admisiones antes de las cuatro de la tarde." su feliz voz instruyó a la familia.

"señorita..." Una voz suave y pequeña habló, sus pensamientos se rompieron al instante en un solo segundo. Su corazón se calentó al escuchar la voz suave, sin duda proveniente de un posible estudiante de la Academia.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña mata de cabello rubio y ojos azules mirando por encima del borde de su mesa y mirándola con toda la inocencia reunida del mundo. Sus manos eran lo único junto a su mitad superior de su cabeza que eran visibles para ella y que permanecían en el borde. Se puso de puntillas y miraba a la mujer con el labio mordido escondida debajo de la mesa.

Su sonrisa desapareció al instante en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en él y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos hacia el pequeño de ojos azules en el borde frontal de su mesa.

"Quiero inscribirme en la Academia también..." Su inocente y suave voz se deslizó por sus labios. Sus ojos se entrecerraron aún más en el pequeño rubio, haciéndolo un poco nervioso por su fría mirada.

"¿Estas seguro?" Preguntó un poco fríamente, la cabeza del niño se movía inocentemente.

"¡Hai!" El exclamó suavemente haciéndola fruncir el ceño. Miró hacia abajo en su pequeño montón de solicitudes antes de mirar alrededor para ver que todos los padres ya habían tomado el suyo, lo que significa que él era el único que quedaba ahora. Ella le dio una media sonrisa. El nerviosismo del chico desapareció instantáneamente y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa emocionada.

"Lo siento chico, pero todas las solicitudes han sido entregadas. Llegaste un poco tarde." Mintió suavemente, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera instantáneamente de su rostro.

"Oh ..." Susurró, obviamente entristecido por su comentario. Miró hacia arriba desde su trabajo y frunció el ceño, se sintió un poco culpable por hacerlo, pero fue por el bien mayor al final. Eso fue lo que se dijo a sí misma y continuó con su trabajo para distraerse.

"Umm, ¿dónde puedo obtener uno y luego volver?" Su voz inocente habló una vez más haciéndola soltar un suspiro y golpear su pluma con enojo. Él se sorprendió un poco ante su repentina y ruidosa acción y tropezó con los dedos de sus pies, causando que se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás.

"No se puede. Se entregaron todos los formularios para las admisiones de este año, llegó demasiado tarde. Ahora ve y vuelve a intentarlo el próximo año." Ella respondió bruscamente y recogió su pluma. Ella recorría sus papeles, sin ver los pequeños ojos llorosos o el labio tembloroso de ese chico.

"Gracias por su tiempo señorita ..." Escuchó su suave susurro arrastrarse con un pequeño resoplido en el extremo. Ella detuvo su trabajo momentáneamente para verlo salir lentamente, sin duda con tristeza si sus pequeños hombros encorvados eran alguna indicación.

Se mordió el labio cuando lo vio abrir las puertas de metal de la Academia y darse la vuelta. Ella quería detenerlo, pero él ya se había ido para entonces. Un suspiro se deslizó por sus labios y sus manos masajearon las sienes con cansancio.

 _"¿Por qué siento simpatía por él? No es más que un problema de todos modos."_ Pensó amargamente, y volvió a su trabajo.

Los mechones dorados del rubio brillaban como el sol mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles. Se secó los ojos y vio la entrada principal para los niños de la Academia frente a él, que se abriría en un par de días para todas las nuevas admisiones.

"Otra vez... Esa fría mirada." se dijo a sí mismo y caminó lentamente hacia el columpio de madera frente a la academia. El columpio emitía suaves y crujientes ruidos cada tanto mientras sus piernas se balanceaban en el aire con cada movimiento que daba al columpiarse. Lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, la sombra del árbol, los nidos de los pájaros sobre él canto. Amaba la naturaleza, siempre lo hacía sentir cálido y agradable. Especialmente el jardín en su casa.

"¡Kaa-chan mira, aquí es donde vendré pasado mañana para convertirme en un shinobi increíble!" Su tristeza instantáneamente empeoró aún más que antes cuando escuchó esas palabras. Sus anhelantes ojos azules miraban a la familia con una apariencia similar a la de alguien que solo podría desear lo que no podía ser suyo.

Se mordió el labio, observando con la misma mirada de anhelo al chico cargado sobre los hombros de su padre mientras todos se reían a su costa.

"Sí, tienes razón, pero primero tenemos que enviar tu formulario al Hokage, cariño, o no estarás inscrito ..." escuchó y lo mantuvo en el fondo de su mente para futuras referencias.

"Kaa-chan, la señora de esa oficina me dio una solicitud extra por error, ¿qué debo hacer con eso?" Su voz sonó cuando pasó junto al árbol donde estaba sentado nuestro adorable rubio. Las orejas del rubio se animaron y una pequeña chispa de esperanza permaneció en sus ojos.

"Tíralo, cariño, de todos modos no sirve para nada ..." Su madre le dijo con una suave risita. El niño hizo lo que su madre le había dicho y lo tiró sobre su cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. El trozo de papel voló en el aire y el columpio con el rubio se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron en la hoja de papel que volaba lentamente.

Programa de ingreso de Konoha Shinobi

Sus ojos se agrandaron tan pronto como leyó las palabras en la parte superior del papel y se liberó del columpio en un instante. Sus pequeños pies tropezaron un poco, pero se equilibró y persiguió el papel volador como si fuera su vida. Se inclinó entre sus pasos tambaleantes y nerviosos, moviendo sus brazos por los intentos fallidos de atrapar el papel que tanto necesitaba en este momento.

Finalmente, sus dedos se atascaron en la forma voladora, sus pies disminuyendo la velocidad gradualmente antes de que estuviera parado en medio de la calle vacía solo, mirando el pedazo de papel en sus pequeñas manos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Volvió a leer la primera línea para asegurarse de que realmente tenía una. Se mordió los labios y apretó la forma contra su pecho como si estuviera hecho de oro. Sus ojos se cerraron con desesperación para creer que realmente era verdad.

 _"Lo tengo, finalmente tengo uno. ¡Ahora también puedo inscribirme y alcanzar a Itachi-niichan!"_ pensó para sí mismo y corrió hacia su casa con un pequeño salto en sus pequeños pasos. Todos lo miran con frialdad, con una mirada que claramente decía '¿Eres estúpido?', Al verlo agarrar un trozo de papel en su pecho tan protectoramente como si fuera toda su vida.

Pero al niño no le importaba nada, estaba demasiado feliz ahora mismo para prestar atención a estas pequeñas cosas en este momento. Tenía una forma para llenar y enviar al Hokage.

* * *

 **3 horas después.**

Las calles de Konoha estaban llenas de aldeanos felices haciendo sus propias vidas. Naruto Uzumaki, con sus cabellos dorados más brillantes, caminó a su alrededor, serpenteando entre las piernas para asegurarse de no chocar con nadie.

El formulario de admisión, ahora todo lleno, todavía estaba agarrado a su pecho como un salvavidas. Porque, tenía que asegurarse de que no lo perdió accidentalmente. No, eso no pasaría en absoluto.

Él pocas veces había estado en esta parte de la aldea. Era el principal distrito comercial, actuando como el centro de todo el pueblo. Él nunca lo había necesitado. Él siempre se quedó en los alrededores de su casa o en caso contrario cerca de los compuestos del clan Uchiha. Tenía todo lo que siempre necesitaba de todos modos. Eran realmente agradables y acogedores, lo hicieron sentir seguro. Más seguro de lo que ahora se sentía por todas las miradas frías y los comentarios sarcásticos que recibía de todos aquellos a quienes llamaba la atención.

El no era ajeno a la razón de dicho tratamiento hacia él exclusivamente. Sabia que la bestia en su interior había hecho cosas malas en la aldea y había lastimado a mucha gente en la aldea antes de que el cuarto Hokage pusiera fin a sus acciones.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, pensando en su sueño. Sus ojos se elevaron hacia arriba, para ver la montaña que ensombrecía la parte posterior del pueblo con dos caras sagradas talladas que los vigilaban a todos en todo momento.

Ese era su sueño. Él también tendría su cara allí un día. Él se convertiría en Hokage.

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, este es el final del primer capítulo. Quiero aclararles algunas cosas que deben saber si quieren seguir y continuar leyendo este fin.**

 **No se trata de un fic con un Dark Naruto, no digo que estos sean malos pero este va a ser un Naruto con un poco del primer, segundo y cuarto Hokage en su actitud. Y claro que tendrá momentos badass**

 **Va a ser un fic harem porqué son los que más me gustan y había pensado hacerlo de un total de 5 mujeres y todas milf… es decir mayores que Naruto. Entre ellas estan:**

 **Tsunade Senju**

 **Mei Terumi**

 **Samui**

 **Manu**

 **Acepto sugerencias para la última chica o que si agregar más.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir espero que para aquéllos que les haya gustado me digan que les pareció esta historia espero me dejen saber que les pareció, nos leeremos luego.**


	2. La Academia ninja

_La Academia ninja._

 **Torre Hokage**

Luego de poco tiempo, Naruto finalmente llego hasta la torre Hokage, lugar donde su Jiji trabajaba y donde algún día el aspiraba a estar. Él interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando un jounin le dio un ligero empujoncito y se fue sin siquiera una disculpa. Sus ojos miraron a la espalda del hombre antes de volverse hacia la torre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminó por los grandes pasillos de la torre, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para ver y leer las pequeñas cosas escritas debajo de algunos retratos de figuras importantes apiladas en las paredes. Admiraba las paredes de madera de la torre y el brillante suelo de madera que le hacía sentir casi inconsciente de pisar.

Caminó como un hombre perdido en un mundo desconocido. Varios Genins, Chunins, Jounins e incluso algunos médicos y civiles normales ya habían pasado junto a él. No es de extrañar que esta torre estuviera en el medio del pueblo. No solo tenía al Hokage sino que todos vinieron aquí, así que tenía sentido para su mente inocente. Trató de detener a algunas personas para preguntar cómo hablar con el Hokage pero nadie le atendía.

Finalmente, después de pasar confuso a través de los dos primeros pisos, llegó a un punto donde vio a una señora de mediana edad sentada en una mesa, justo al lado de una puerta que solo tenía un kanji encima.

Hokage.

No tenía dudas de que este era el lugar al que se suponía que debía ir. Se acercó al escritorio, primero mirando a su alrededor para ver si tenía que conseguir un número en una línea como en la mañana. Permaneció allí inocentemente durante unos minutos, cuando finalmente vio a un hombre caminar hacia ella antes de hacer algo en su libro y dejarlo entrar. Sonrió, finalmente viendo que no había línea o necesidad de esperar y se acercó al escritorio. Al igual que ayer, se puso de puntillas, con la cara mirando por encima del borde hasta la nariz.

"Señorita ..." Su voz suave habló sorprendiéndola. Levantó la vista y pestañeó para ver dos lindos ojos parpadear hacia ella. Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era y su cara estaba enmascarada en una expresión neutral.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó ella secamente, sin siquiera un toque de emoción en su voz. El rubio sonrió al ver que no lo echaba o que no le hablaba groseramente como algunas personas lo habían hecho antes y puso su solicitud en la mesa con una mano y se agarró al borde de la mesa con ambos para un poco de apoyo adicional.

"¿Puedo ver al Hokage por favor?" Preguntó educadamente con su voz suave, haciendo que frunciera las cejas juntas. Ella tenía la mitad de la mente para regañarlo, pero todavía estaba de servicio y como su deber indicaba tenía que tratar a todos los que acudían por igual.

Incluso él ...

"No ahora. No." Ella respondió con su voz cortante y bajó la mirada hacia la registradora. El rubio se mordió el labio suavemente y asintió nerviosamente.

"De acuerdo, señorita, ¿cuánto tiempo debo esperar?" Le preguntó haciendo que levantara la mirada, esta vez con un toque de molestia en los ojos.

"Te dije que no ahora, ¿verdad? El Hokage es un hombre muy ocupado y solo atiende a las personas que han realizado una cita previa con él." Ella respondió su consulta lo más profesionalmente posible y regresó a su trabajo. El asintió vacilante una vez más, internamente contento de que estuviera respondiendo a sus preguntas tan amablemente.

"¿Cómo puedo obtener una?" Preguntó inocentemente haciéndola soltar un suspiro cansado. La dejaría sola en su trabajo de pilotes hasta que hubiera aclarado todas sus dudas. Miró esos ojos inocentes y curiosos que buscaban absorber cada palabra que decía.

No, en absoluto, la estaba dejando sola por sí mismo. Ahora toda su atención estaba puesta en él para alejarlo lo más rápido posible.

Ella le explico todos los pasos para obtener una cita de forma seca y finalmente preguntó cansadamente sí había entendido y recibió un feliz asentimiento del chico. Ella suspiró aliviada de que él era al menos inteligente y que no tendría que perder más tiempo jugando con este juego rápido.

"¿Puedo obtener una cita también?" preguntó alegremente. Un suspiro se deslizó por sus labios y ella asintió cansadamente. No importaba cuánto quisiera rechazarlo, él tenía todo el derecho de conocer y ver al hombre y conseguir una cita. Su dedo se arrastró por el registro para obtener una ranura libre y se detuvo en la primera. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la rubia mirándola fijamente y ella asintió con la cabeza haciéndolo sonreír felizmente.

"Hay un espacio libre para ti. Vuelve y reúnete con él dentro de dos semanas. Vuelve después del almuerzo, te arreglaré una cita." Ella dijo simplemente y miró el registro para reservarlo. Los ojos azules se ensancharon en estado de shock ante sus palabras.

"Pero la Academia comienza en dos días y es el último día para ser admitido. ¿No puede ser antes?" preguntó apresuradamente. Su voz transmitía la preocupación que ahora estaba grabada en su corazón cuando la vio sacudir su cabeza en negativo de inmediato.

"No, todos los espacios están llenos hasta entonces. No puedes verlo antes." Ella dijo bruscamente y quería retomar su trabajo cuando su voz recortó sus pensamientos otra vez.

"Por favor, señorita, no tardaré mucho. Solo cinco minutos, solo tengo que hacer que selle esto, vea ..." Dijo levantando su brazo para mostrar su solicitud con el lugar en blanco para su sello. Frunció el ceño y se molesto aún más, ya que su paciencia se estaba reduciendo a cada segundo. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una mandíbula apretada y sus ojos ahora se volvieron suplicantemente amplios. "Voy a ser muy rápido, por favor ..." Dijo en voz baja, pero fue interrumpido cuando la airada recepcionista golpeó suavemente su escritorio con las manos, sobresaltándolo.

"¿No lo entiendes, chico? No tiene tiempo para ver y entretener a niños como tú todo el día. Ahora ve y vuelve a tu cita. Si querías entrar tan desesperadamente, ¿por qué no viniste antes?" Ella dijo en una voz neutral apenas aferrada a su paciencia y sus facciones visiblemente tristes por eso.

"No sabía hasta ayer y obtuve mi solicitud de un chico que tenía un extra con él. La dama de la Academia ya había entregado todas las formas, por favor, solo unos minutos..." Dijo en voz baja y la secretaria finalmente ya había tenido suficiente.

"¡Deja de llorar niño!" Dijo ella groseramente haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan por la sorpresa. "Si querías entrar tanto, entonces deberías haber venido antes y hacer las cosas como todos los demás. ¿Tus padres no te han enseñado nada sobre la Academia antes de ahora? Ahora ve y llorales a ellos y deja de molestarme, tengo trabajo que atender." Ella dijo en un tono de finalidad y regresó a su trabajo, feliz de que no le llorara más ese chico molesto. El sonido de un suave soplo llegó a sus oídos cuando escuchó sus manos deslizarse desde su mesa y él levantó la vista para verlo retroceder un par de pasos.

Estaba sosteniendo su forma con ambas manos ahora y su sedoso cabello dorado ahora sombreaba sus ojos. Sus ojos doloridos miraron la forma mientras apenas retenían un sollozo.

"No tengo ningún padre señorita ..." Dijo en una voz tan pequeña que se la habría llevado el viento si el pasillo no hubiera estado tan silencioso. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y hacia abajo sobre el papel que sostenían sus pequeñas manos. Su corazón se encogió ante la vista cuando habló con un chico educado, sorprendiéndola hasta el corazón por su forma de respeto, incluso después de la forma en que lo había tratado.

"Lo siento señorita, es mi culpa. No debería haberte forzado así y te molesté en tu trabajo. Gracias por contestar todas mis preguntas tan amablemente y darme tu tiempo. Me voy a ir ahora..." Dijo suavemente con un ligero resoplido, levantándose para limpiarse la nariz con la manga. Sus ojos asombrados lo vieron pasar junto a su mesa en silencio y tirar la forma en el cubo de basura que tenía a un lado.

La culpa se deslizó por su corazón y se mordió el labio. No importaba quién fuera, todavía era un niño pequeño y no sabía qué hacer sin que sus padres se lo dijeran. Ella rompió sus pensamientos para llamarlo, solo para ver que ya se había ido y el pasillo ahora vacío haciendo que su culpabilidad aumentara dos veces.

Su línea de pensamientos continuó, sin darse cuenta de un par de ojos estoicos y estrechos que miraban el pasillo vacío con bastante atención desde las líneas laterales. Sin que ella se había dado cuenta, la puerta Hokage se había abierto mostrando a dos personas viendo y escuchando de que se trataba todo el alboroto.

Una de ellas era el Sandaime Hokage que miraba con una expresión seria al pasillo, obviamente por su mirada no se encontraba nada contento con lo sucedo. Mientras que el otro era un joven con el pelo corto y en puntas de color negro. Tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. Usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

"¿Esta es la clase de personal que tiene el Hokage en su oficina?" Pregunto el joven.

El Hokage caminó hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista, sus ojos se fijaron en el cubo de basura guardado a un lado. Se puso de pie, revolviendo apresuradamente las pilas de papeles en mal estado, sabiendo cómo mirar a aquel hombre podría ser por asuntos tan triviales.

"H-Hokage-sama !? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó la recepcionista con un ligero tartamudeo de nerviosismo y se maldijo por ello internamente. Él no le hizo caso y caminó hacia el cubo de la basura que había captado sus ojos ahora, y recogió el pequeño trozo de papel colocado en la parte superior.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en la forma descuidadamente llena. Especialmente los pequeños puntos húmedos que ahora marcan su superficie, sin duda causados por las lágrimas de ese niño inocente. Concentró sus pensamientos en la forma misma y la leyó a fondo como siempre le gustaba.

Programa de ingreso de Konoha Shinobi

Nombre del aspirante: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Nombre de soltera de la madre: Yo no tengo Kaa-chan.

Nombre del padre: Tampoco tengo Tou-San.

Guardián legal: Umm, no sé nada de eso, pero te lo diré después de preguntarle a Itachi-niichan o Shisui-niichan.

Estado del clan (si corresponde): No soy de ningún clan.

Edad: Tengo cinco años, pero cumplire seis en dos semanas.

Razones para unirse a la Academia (para ser completado por el comité): - Los Shinobi son geniales, Itachi-niichan, Shisui-niichan e Izumi-neechan son geniales por lo que quiero ser como ellos y ayudar a las personas. Ah, y quiero ser el Hokage!

Compromiso de lealtad para el pueblo (Para ser completado por el comité): - Amo a mi pueblo, pero no sé cuál es este compromiso, lo conseguiré cuando lo encuentre. Entonces, ¿por favor dame un poco de tiempo para encontrarlo?

Sarutobi, no pudo evitar sonreír antes de mostrarle la solicitud al joven con quien se encontraba hablando, el cual leía las palabras con pura curiosidad antes de también reír al verse a si mismo mencionado en la solicitud.

La linda forma en que había llenado el formulario, y cómo había olvidado agregarle su propia foto le dejaba muy claro que el niño no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo llenar un formulario y había probado su mejor esfuerzo independientemente de eso, lo mejor es el conocimiento. Las pequeñas manchas de lágrimas habían manchado un poco su letra impresionantemente impecable pero podía distinguirlo con bastante claridad. Luego se volvió a ver a la secretaria muy seriamente.

"¿Por qué no dejaste que el niño me viera?" preguntó estoicamente, aunque el peligroso destello detrás de él no paso desapercibido por la mujer.

"V-Vera Hokage-sama, no había ningún espacio de tiempo en tu registro de cita y ..." su voz fue interrumpida por la voz penetrante del hombre cuyos ojos se habían reducido aún más a su voz leve y tartamuda.

"Tu sabes muy bien que tengo un poco de tiempo libre entre mis citas. Seguramente, unos minutos entre cada uno de ellos podrían haber sido usados por el niño, ya que el asunto era tan trivial que solo necesitaba mi sello de aprobación. Entonces vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué?" Dijo con una voz de acero haciendo que se tragara su nerviosismo y tratara de hablar, pero la interrumpió de nuevo.

"Lo odias". dijo simplemente, sin dejar lugar a discusiones. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando él le dio una bofetada a la verdad en su rostro y sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente. Él no le hizo caso a sus mentiras y continuó sin inmutarse.

"El es parte de este pueblo. No ha hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera tiene a nadie que le enseñe cómo llenar un formulario de manera adecuada..." Habló deliberadamente, golpeando el formulario en el escritorio para enfatizar su punto. La mujer se estremeció ante el sonido de bofetadas pero miró la solicitud llena tan tiernamente, sintiéndose aún más culpable y avergonzado que nunca antes.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras un huérfano y alguien te dijera esas cosas directamente en tu cara, palabras llenas de disgusto y aversión?" Preguntó fríamente. Ella no podía encontrar sus ojos acusadores con los suyos y lo hizo avergonzarse. Ella se encogió visiblemente bajo su mirada que él sostuvo por un momento, antes de recoger el formulario y marcharse nuevamente a su oficina.

"Shisui-kun, ¿Podrías por favor llevarle esto a Naruto de inmediato?" Preguntó el Hokage al joven entrenándole la solicitud firmada y sellada por el, Shisui asintió y desapareció en un shunshin.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, se detuvo para sus últimas palabras de despedida.

"Vete a casa y no regreses mañana". Dijo sin mirarla, la secretaria levantó el cuello para mirar su espalda con ojos horrorizados.

"¿H-Hokage-sama?!" ella tartamudeó en estado de shock y miró hacia atrás con su único ojo visible para dejarlo bastante claro ahora.

"Estás despedida." Dijo simplemente y cerró la puerta dejando atrás una asombrada y conmocionada kunoichi.

* * *

 **Campos de flores.**

Naruto se encontraba acostado sobre los pastizales de la aldea, el único lugar que realmente lo hacia sentir tranquilo, el rubio inhaló tristemente, el esperaba que cuando Itachi, Shisui e Izumi regresaran cada uno de sus misiones, poder sorprendernos que por su cuenta se había inscrito en la academia como Itachi le había indicado.

Después de un año de conocer a los 3 Uchihas, Naruto había aprendido muchísimo, gracias a Izumi había aprendido a leer y escribir y su escritura era realmente buenísima algo que sorprendió a la chica. De Itachi había aprendido los valores de un shinobi además de que el Uchiha le había llevado libros de estudio.

Naruto leyó la historia de Konoha y creo una increíble admiración por el primer y segundo Hokage, ambos por su amor al pueblo, al primero específicamente por su fuerza y determinación, y al segundo por su inteligencia y estrategia.

Itachi también le había presentado a su mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha a quien Naruto también vio con mucho respeto ya que el tampoco le dedicaba ésas miradas gélidas llegando al punto de igual considerarlo un hermano mayor. Este le enseño a Naruto algunas técnicas de Taijutsu para defenderse.

"Supongo que ser ninja va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé... Lo siento, Izumi-neechan, Itachi-niichan, Shisui-niichan..." Murmuró el pequeño rubio bajando la mirada.

"¿Por que te disculpas, Naruto-kun?" El rubio escucho una coz detrás de el y se dio la vuelta solo para encontrar un rostro familiar que lo sorprendió.

"¡Shisui-niichan!" Exclamó el rubio. "¿Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas en una misión."

"Regresé hace poco y le reporte el resultado de la misión al Hokage... También el Hokage me encargo de entregarte esto." Dijo sacando un papel que lleno al rubio de curiosidad antes de entregárselo sorprendiéndolo. "¿Puedo preguntar el por que quieres convertirte en Hokage? Luego de la forma en que te tratan, lo menos que alguien querría seria cuidar de este lugar." Dijo haciendo que el chico bajara un poco la mirada antes de hacer una triste sonrisa.

"El Hokage... Es la persona más fuerte de nuestro pueblo, es respetado por todos y todos confían en el... Yo... Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como el primero Hokage. Y tan inteligente como el segundo para protegerlos a todos, que todos vean en mi a un camarada de la aldea de Konoha." Dijo haciendo una mirada determinada que sorprendió mucho a Shisui antes de soltar una carcajada.

"I-Itachi tiene mucha razón..." Dijo Shisui dejando de reír para luego ver con una sonrisa a Naruto frotando los cabellos rubios del pequeño. "Tu y yo nos parecemos más de lo que pensé... Pero... Para alcanzar al primer y segundo Hokage tienes mucho que entrenar y estudiar... Así que le diré a Izumi que aumente tu régimen de estudios... Mientras que yo, voy ser más estricto en tu entrenamiento ninja... Estoy seguro que lograrás grandes cosas." Dijo levantando al niño y poniéndolo sobre sus hombros

 _"Algún día vas a superarnos a todos... Confío en eso, Naruto-Kun."_

* * *

 **3 años después.**

"Otra vez, Naruto vuelve a fallar." Dijo un Chunin de cabello blanco.

Naruto llevaba ya 3 años en la academia ninja, se le habían sido asignados 2 maestros para su grupo, Iruka y Mizuki. El primero de los dos le dirigía ciertas miradas gélidas al pequeño rubio pero había sido bastante consciente de las habilidades del rubio, mientras que el otro no le dirigía miradas frías, sin embargo siempre encontraba una forma de humillar al rubio, como hoy por ejemplo.

En las practicas de Taijutsu nunca le asignada a Naruto contra un niño de su edad por la excusa que no alcanzaban los números por lo que se enfrentaba el mismo contra el rubio, no quería decir que el chico no fuera bueno, al contrario, Naruto era excelente en Taijutsu, pero contra alguien mas grande, fuerte y experimentado como Mizuki, no tenia muchas probabilidades.

También en sus exámenes escritos, Mizuki siempre los calificaba mal a propósito aun cuando la respuesta estuviera buena, por esta razón Naruto quedaba siempre como un idiota y muchos no lo tomaban en serio.

Tampoco había conseguido hacer un amigo real, trato de entablar amistad con Sasuke, hermano menor de Itachi y el número 1 de la academia, pero el pelinegro era realmente muy engreído y cada intento de Naruto por acercarse terminaba con el rubio siempre ignorado.

"Eso es todo por hoy, todos pueden retirarse a casa." Informó Iruka a los chicos generando un grito de emoción, muchos de ellos siempre iban a jugar a algún parque cercano, Naruto había intentado unirse a sus compañeros pero siempre terminaba siendo rechazado por lo que ahora siempre se dirigía a algún lugar tranquilo a practicar su puntería con las armas ninjas o leer algún libro.

Recientemente había descubierto cierta pasión por los jutsus de sellado, Fuinjutsu, una de las especialidades del cuarto Hokage. Estaba leyendo un libro cerca del parque sobre almacenamiento entre otras cosas tratando de practicar los sellos e imitándolos.

"¡La pelota!" Mientras leía, Naruto pudo escuchar a los niños gritar, se dio cuenta que la pelota había rebotado donde estaba él, Naruto sonrió tomando la pelota esperando que alguno de sus compañeros se acercara por la pelota.

"Oh no, la pelota la tiene el perdedor." Dijo uno de sus compañeros llegando cerca de Naruto al igual que otros 3 chicos. "Será mejor que lo olvidemos, no quiero que la estupidez se nos contagie por jugar con algo que fue tocado por el."

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Iruka que iba saliendo de la academia en dirección a su hogar fue testigo de lo ocurrido y se detuvo a ver que era lo que pasaba.

"¿Por que lees ese libro con tanto afán? No te servirá de nada." Dijo otro chico tomando el libro tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Ese libro no es mio!" Exclamó Naruto molestándose por lo que había hecho su compañero.

"Y ni deberías tenerlo, se desperdiciaría contigo." Dijo otro joven pateando el libro.

Naruto no lo soportó más y en un rápido movimiento golpeo a quien pateo el libro de último haciendo que se cayera. Los otros 3 rodearon a Naruto que estaba recogiendo su libro y preparándose para la pelea.

"¡Alto ahí todos!" Exclamó Iruka sorprendiendo a todos. "Ustedes saben bien que no se puede pelear estando fuera del entrenamiento de la academia." Les dijo a los jóvenes presentes.

"Fue Naruto, Sensei." Dijo el chico que fue golpeado por Naruto. "Nosotros solamente estábamos hablando con el y repentinamente nos atacó."

"Ya fue suficiente." Dijo Iruka seriamente. "Ustedes 4 salgan dé aquí... Yo voy a hablar con Naruto." Dijo haciendo que los chicos salieran corriendo.

"Naruto, el golpear a tus compañeros esta prohibido, podrías ser expulsado por eso." Le reprendió Iruka.

"Y todos estarían felices por eso." Dijo Naruto en tono bajo interrumpiendo a Iruka. "Todo el mundo me mira como una molestia... Incluso mi Sensei." Dijo haciendo que Iruka diera un paso atrás. "El que yo sea expulsado seria lo mejor que ustedes podrían desear para mi, pero lo siento Sensei, aun con la forma en que todos me miran... Sé que piensan que soy un monstruo, aun si reprueban intencionalmente mis exámenes escritos, o me golpeen cuanto quieran, eso solamente será un impulso para mi... Algún día... Estaré de pie junto a los más grandes... Todo el mundo me verá con respeto y admiración, no me rendiré hasta que llegue a ser Hokage... Protegeré a esta aldea y a todas las persona en ella." Dijo con una expresión determinada que hizo incluso temblar a Iruka. "Me voy de aquí... Aun tengo cosas que leer." Dijo tomando su libro y comenzando a correr.

Iruka no trato de detenerlo, sabia que el chico tenia razón... A pesar de su edad, el notaba esas miradas frías y aun así no le importaba, fue cuando recordó una platica con el 3 Hokage. El tenia mucho que aprender de su alumno también. Y lo primero, seria revisar los exámenes del pequeño rubio.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Naruto se encontraba tranquilamente caminando hacia la academia como lo hacia de costumbre, como siempre iba leyendo el libro sobre los sellos y como realizar los de tipo explosivo, una verdadera fascinación para el rubio.

"¡Oi, Naruto!"

El rubio detuvo sus pasos al escuchar cómo lo llamaban, volviendo a ver se dio cuenta que eran 3 de sus compañeros de clases.

"¿Quieres formar parte de nuestro grupo?" Le pregunto un chico que traía puesta una gorra. Esto realmente hizo que los ojos del rubio brillaran de emoción.

"¡Claro, eso seria genial!" Dijo inocentemente guardando el libro en su bolsa.

"Genial, porque necesitamos que nos hagas un favor." Dijo otro de ellos. "Veras, en las Colinas hemos dejado una pequeña herramienta que nos gusta usar para jugar, solamente debes traerla a nosotros y formarás parte de nuestro grupo... Y no te preocupes por las clases, nosotros le diremos al Sensei que nos estas ayudando." Le dijo el chico.

"Esta bien, voy en camino." Dijo el chico emocionado comenzando a correr, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, un chico con un peinado inusualmente semejante al de una piña escucho cada palabra de la conversación y las risas de los chicos después que el rubio se retirará.

 **Poco tiempo mas tarde.**

Iruka se encontraba pasando la lista de sus alumnos hasta que noto la ausencia de Naruto, preguntando en voz alta si alguno de sus otros estudiantes lo había visto, el grupo de tres chicos que engañaron al rubio se rieron hasta que un chico levanto la mano.

"Naruto fue a la Colinas." Exclamó el chico con una expresión seria.

"¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!" Exclamó el chico de rojo pero Shikamaru no se detuvo ahí.

"Estos 3 tipos lo engañaron para llevarlo hasta las Colinas

"Voy a retirarme, esta sera una clase autodidacta." Exclamó Iruka saliendo del salón y corriendo en dirección a las colinas.

Mientras tanto, Naruto emocionado había estado buscando en los alrededores por alguna clase de herramienta que sus compañeros le habían encomendado encontrar, hasta que finalmente después de buscar, encontró una clase de kunai en el nido de un ave, pensando que esta seria lo que buscaba comenzó a regresar al pueblo.

"Con esto sera suficiente." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa comenzando a imaginarse lo distinto que seria todo con más amigos de su edad. Pero su expresión cambio a una de completa seriedad cuándo 3 ninjas aparecieron frente a el.

"Niño, devuélvenos ese kunai y podrás irte de aquí." Dijo el ninja del medio.

"A juzgar por sus bandas... Ustedes son de Takigakure... ¿Puedo saber que están haciendo tan lejos de su aldea?" Pregunto Naruto seriamente.

"Eso no te incumbe mocoso, ya danos ese kunai." Dijo otro de ellos.

 _"Por sus vestimentas, puedo decir que ellos 3 son de rango Jounin... Tengo muy pocas probabilidades realmente, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es..."_ Pensó Naruto antes de arrojar una bomba de humo al suelo que tomo por sorpresa a los ninjas de Taki.

 _"Ahora, debo dirigirme a un lugar seguro donde pueda pedir ayuda."_ Pensaba Naruto corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, eso hasta que luego de un tiempo, los ninjas lo alcanzaron por detrás. "¿Saben que sus acciones pueden tomarse como una acto que puede desatar la guerra entre nuestras naciones?" Dijo Naruto tratando de distraer a sus atacantes.

"Eso solamente si encuentran tu cuerpo y se enteran de quienes somos." Respondió uno de los ninjas. "Cosa que no pasara porque terminaremos contigo ahora." El ninja lanzó varios shurikens a alta velocidad que atravesaron. El cuerpo de Naruto hasta que...

*poof*

"¡Un jutsu de sustitución... Sea quien sea este chico es bueno." Dijo el atacante mirando a todos lados antes de lanzar un kunai al aire. "Sabemos que estas ahí chico, no tienes oportunidad... Acabaremos contigo de una vez."

 _"Parece que tienen un ninja sensorial con ellos... No tengo mucha esperanza... Lo único que puedo hacer es..."_ Naruto saco 3 kunais de su bolsa, los últimos que tenia y a los 2 les colocó etiquetas que el mismo había hecho. _"Espero que esto funcione..."_

2 kunais cayeron al suelo cerca de donde se encontraban los ninjas. Que comenzaron a alertarse al ver que tenían sellos explosivos.

"¡Kai!" Exclamó Naruto haciendo que los ninjas se alertaran pero al ver que no pasó nada se comenzaron a reír.

"Creo que ese fue tu último intento chico." Dijero uno de ellos recogiendo los kunais hasta que.

*Boooom*

Ambos kunais liberaron un intenso destello de luz que dejo cegados a los ninjas de Taki dándole a Naruto un margen de tiempo para escapar.

"La bomba de luz funcionó, sabia que ese retraso de activación sería útil." Se dijo Naruto a si mismo comenzando a correr. Sabia que con un sensor en su contra iba a ser encontrado rápidamente y también podía sentir como ya comenzaban a ir tras el porque finalmente dejo el kunai que había encontrado de sus compañeros clavado en un árbol.

"No tienes donde huir mocoso." Dijeron los 3 detrás de Naruto. Cuando los hombres pasaron por el kunai, este estalló en una media explosión que llegó a dañar a uno de los 3. Esta explosión también fue escuchada por un Chunin que estaba corriendo a alta velocidad.

Naruto estaba jadeando pesadamente, ya estaba cansado de todo lo que había hecho y sin armas a la mano, solamente podía huir, hasta que finalmente fue golpeado en el estómago por el líder de los ninjas invasores. Naruto cayo al suelo sosteniendo su estomago.

"Ahora sí estas muerto mocoso." Dijo el líder con un kunai acercándose al cuerpo de Naruto. El rubio veía con una expresión seria como su fin se acercaba, el no quería, el no podía aceptar esto, tanto le había costado el finalmente ingresar a la academia, había leído y entrenado pero, 3 contra uno era una gran desventaja.

"¡Naruto!" Un grito se escuchó detrás de todos y los ninjas se apartaron cuando un Fuma Shuriken iba volando hacia ellos. "Te tengo Naruto." Dijo Iruka tomando el cuerpo de Naruto y comenzando a correr.

"I-Iruka-sensei... ¿Que hace... Aquí?" Preguntó un jadeante Naruto que se recuperaba del golpe que le habían dado, Iruka le sonrió antes de responderle .

"Es deber de todo buen Sensei el cuidar de sus alumnos. " Dijo con una suave sonrisa que realmente sorprendió a naruto. "Eres un excelente estudiante Naruto, lamento el haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta, el que aún sigas vivo aun estando en desventaja es solo prueba de ello..."

Los 3 ninjas de Taki siguieron a Iruka tratando de alcanzarlo para evitar que llegue a su aldea para conseguir refuerzos.

"Naruto... No eres un monstruo." Dijo sorprendiendo al muchacho. "Un monstruo no querría proteger a las personas como tu lo deseas... Tu eres diferente... Tu eres... Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea escondida entre las hojas." Estas palabras provocaron que el chico comenzara a derramar lagrimas. El realmente estaba feliz de escuchar las palabras de su Sensei.

"Naruto... Vas a vivir, yo distraeré a ellos 3 mientras tu te quedas aquí y cuando todo parezca seguro quiero que regreses a la aldea... Conviértete en un gran Hokage." Dijo Iruka dejando a Naruto en un árbol aun con las protestas del rubio. "Voy a proteger tu sueño..." Dijo antes de saltar y desaparecer a la distancia.

Los ninjas de Takigakure siguieron a Iruka hasta que finalmente uno de ellos le envió un kunai explosivo que provoco que Iruka se estrellara contra la corteza de un árbol a poco de perder la consciencia.

"Al parecer solamente tenemos a uno... Bueno, no creo que alguien realmente vaya a creerle a un mocoso que nos vio por aquí." Dijo uno de ellos. "Pero, tu no tendrás tanta suerte." Envío kunais atados a hilos que presionaron el cuerpo de Iruka contra el árbol. Luego arrojaron shurikens a partes no vitales como un depredador jugando con su presa.

 _"Naruto... Perdóname por todo... Esfuérzate siempre en lo que hagas, sé que lograrás convertiré en Hokage."_ Pensó Iruka cerrando sus ojos entregándose a la inconsciencia.

"¡Muereeeee...!" Exclamó intentado enviar un kunai hacia la cabeza del inconsciente Chunin antes de detenerse por una mata de cabello amarillo que apareció frente al cuerpo de Iruka.

"Dejen... Dejen..." Murmuró el niño antes de subir su rostro viendo a los 3 ninjas de Taki con una expresión furiosa y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "¡Dejen a mi Sensei en paaaaaaaz!" Exclamó chocando las palmas de sus manos.

*craaaaaaaack*

Repentinamente el suelo debajo de los ninjas de Taki comenzó a temblar violentamente antes que un inmenso árbol comenzara a crecer desde el suelo sujetando a los 3 ninjas de Taki Entre sus ramas.

"¡Goaaaaaaaaaah!" Exclamó Naruto, y como si el árbol sintiera su furia, estrelló a los 3 ninjas en el suelo enterrando espinas en ellos y lastimándolos hasta dejarlos fuera de combate. Luego de eso, el árbol quedo completamente inmóvil en la superficie del suelo, así como Naruto cayo rendido sin nada de energía al suelo.

* * *

 **Interior de Naruto.**

 **"Mokuton"** Dijo el Kyubi con cierta molestia en su voz. **"La desagradable habilidad del idiota de Hashirama que nos sometió hace tiempo... Esperaba no volverla a ver más."** Dijo antes de imaginar a su contenedor.

 **"Este mocoso... Va a ser muy molestó."**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, es un placer saludarlos en este último dia del año, antes de iniciar las celebraciones quise traerles a ustedes la más reciente actualización de este nuevo fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio y pueda saber que les pareció. Ahora, con respecto al harem. Tengo ciertas dudas de quien debe ser la otra chica. Ya saben que el orden es:**

 **Tsunade Senju**

 **Mei Terumi**

 **Samui**

 **Mabui**

 **Con respecto a la quinta chica tengo opciones como Konan, Kurenai, Nii Yugito, Hana o Tsume Inuzuka... Pero decidiré la quinta chica con una encuesta en mi perfil. Eso no signifique que le vaya a olvidar de las otras candidatas, tengo algo especial para ellas que sera revelado más adelante. En fin, espero que la pasen bien y les deseo un próspero año nuevo.**

 **Lean, comenten y voten.**


	3. Se forma el equipo 7

_Se forma el equipo 7_

 **3 años después.**

El examen de graduación de la academia ninja finalmente había llegado, los niños finalmente estaban listos para ser ninjas reales de rango Genin, y lo único que necesitaban era pasar el último examen.

"Como se esperaba de Sasuke, excelente." Dijo Mizuki después de ver como el último Uchiha aprobara el examen con mucha facilidad.

Sasuke luego de la segunda mitad del tiempo en la academia se había vuelto más frío de lo normal con sus compañeros, y no era para menos ya que había sido testigo de una de las masacres más crueles ocurridas en la aldea, un hecho oculto para los civiles y los niños del pueblo, excepto para uno solo.

"Siguiente, Uzumaki Naruto." Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa viendo pasar al joven rubio que había cambiado mucho en los últimos años.

Naruto llego a ser de los más altos de su clase, llegando a la estatura de 1.55 m a sus 12 años de edad, su cuerpo tenia buena constitución física debido a los entrenamientos a los que el mismo se sometía, su cabello rubio continuaba siendo puntiagudo pero era más liso y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente dándole un aspecto más maduro y encantador(similar a los de Usui Takumi de Kaichou wa Maid-sama). Pero no reconocido por muchos. Su ropa se basaba en una camisa desmangada color negra similar a las usadas por los Anbu, tenia líneas naranjas en los costados, un pantalón igual de oscuro con su bolsa de armas en su pierna derecha puesta sobre una venda color blanca y un par de mangas naranjas en cada brazo y finalmente una espada atada en su espalda.

Naruto le había pedido a Iruka que ocultara sus capacidades a un punto en que simplemente tuviera lo mínimo necesario para pasar, la razón de esto fue porque Naruto no quería tener a chicas fanáticas detrás de él que pudieran detener su entrenamiento por lo que Iruka accedió. Naruto también había logrado hacer algunos amigos.

Luego del incidente en las Colinas, donde Naruto e Iruka fueron encontrados por cierto Jounin de cabello plateado, junto con los cuerpos inmóviles de los ninjas de Takigakure, el hijo de uno de los consejeros ninja, Shikamaru Nara y su amigo Chouji Akimichi comenzaron a hablar más con el rubio, al igual que Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. Los 5 habían creado una sincera amistad, aunque Kiba siempre se burlaba de Naruto por ser el perdedor de la clase, cosa que Naruto simplemente ignoraba.

Naruto paso al frente de la clase antes de que otro Naruto apareciera junto a su sensei y luego otro hiciera una tos mientras leía un libro desde su asiento.

 _"Esos no son simples clones... Son clones sólidos, un jutsu muy avanzado para alguien de su edad... ¿De que tanto eres capaz ahora, Naruto?"_ Pensó Iruka antes de anunciar que Naruto había pasado la prueba, desapareciendo al clon frente a la clase y al que estaba al lado de su sensei.

Naruto también se preocupó por mejorar mucho no solo en su entrenamiento, sino también en sus estudios de forma personal, ésto después de un terrible incidente, uno que marcaría la vida de Naruto para siempre.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Naruto se encontraba corriendo luego de entrenar en el bosque su arte ninja, Naruto tuvo una horrible impresión luego de enterarse por Itachi que Shisui, quien consideraba como otro hermano mayor, había muerto. El pequeño realmente permaneció deprimido por esta terrible noticia ya que Shisui era una de las primeras personas en reconocerlo como una persona y no como un monstruo.

Itachi le entrego a Naruto un rollo de entrenamiento con unas técnicas ninjas avanzadas además de unas últimas palabras del Uchiha. En la que le recalcaba en como esperaba que Naruto llegara a la cima, y sacara a Konoha de la oscuridad en que las personas la estaban hundiendo.

3 semanas después de eso, Naruto domino el Kage Bunshin, un Kinjutsu clase B creado por el segundo Hokage, y utilizando las ventajas de entrenamiento que este jutsu tenía, su régimen aumentó lo suficiente para no fatigar a un niño de su edad.

Mientras regresaba a su casa para darse un baño y tomar algo de cenar, algo en su camino le llamo la atención, se trataban de gritos, gritos desgarradores que se escuchaban a lo lejos, Naruto puso su dedo en el suelo cerrando sus ojos, en donde sintió que el ruido provenía del compuesto Uchiha, donde presencias de chakra comenzaban a desaparecer.

Naruto corrió temiendo que algo podría pasarle a sus camaradas, temía por la vida de Izumi ya que sabia que Itachi era completamente fuerte, a un nivel más allá de cualquier ninja de Konoha. Luego de correr lo suficientemente rápido para no agotar sus reservas de energía, finalmente llego al compuesto Uchiha en donde por poco devolvía su almuerzo al ver una completa masacre.

Cuerpos ensangrentados, tirados a plena calle de mujeres, hombres y niños por igual. Naruto se tragó todo eso y comenzó a buscar quien sería el causante de esto. Luego de correr, pudo sentir 3 firmas de chakra cerca de la casa, 2 de ellas reconoció como las de Itachi y Sasuke, este último se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

La tercer firma fue una desconocida para el, pero esta repentinamente desapareció en el aire lentamente, haciendo creer a Naruto que Itachi había derrotado a quien provocó esa matanza, Naruto iba a llegar donde Itachi hasta que sintió como el pelinegro apareció detrás de el, lo que hizo que el rubio se volteara para ver su amigo.

"Itachi-niichan... ¿Q-Que paso?" Preguntó Naruto con una expresión nerviosa que solo empeoro al ver la seria mirada de Itachi con su Sharingan activado. "¿Quien hizo todo esto?"

"Naruto... No debiste haber venido." Le dijo con su espada en la mano. "Yo mate al clan Uchiha... Lo hice queriendo probar mis habilidades, de lo que era capaz..."

"No es cierto... Eso no suena como el Itachi que yo conozco..." Dijo Naruto apretando sus puños. "Itachi y Shisui protegían a la aldea y a todos en ella... Darían su vida por las personas de este lugar... Ellos..." Dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Itachi.

"Ya fue suficiente." Dijo viendo a Naruto a los ojos antes de atraparlo en un Genjutsu, que le hizo creer que había atravesado su espada en el pecho del rubio. Naruto quedo con la mirada perdida en el mundo real, Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio.

"Perdóname Naruto... No quería que vieras algo así." Dijo acercándose más al rubio. "Realmente me hubiera gustado verte cumplir tus sueños, volverte Hokage y ganar el respeto de todos." Antes de tocar al rubio repentinamente abrió los ojos cuando el cuerpo de Naruto desapareció en el aire.

"No me gusta depender de éste poder... Pero tuviste la mala suerte de toparte con un Jinchuriki cuyo Bijuu odia el Sharingan... Tanto que a pesar de su odio, no permitiría que me encierren en un Genjutsu." Dijo Naruto detrás de el.

"Shisui estaría orgulloso..." Dijo Itachi aun de espaldas a Naruto.

"Itachi-niichan... Puedo sentir el dolor en tu corazón... Lo que estas haciendo no es por algo que tu quieras... Permíteme saber la verdad." Le dijo Naruto con una expresión triste.

"Naruto... Te confío mi espada... Luego de todo nuestro entrenamiento, es lo último que puedo hacer... Guarda este secreto." Dijo dejando su arma en el suelo. "Vuélvete fuerte para sacar a esta aldea de las sombras... Y no confíes nunca... En Danzo Shimura." Y luego de estas palabras Itachi desapareció.

Naruto sintió la presencia de personas que venían corriendo hacia el compuesto por lo que tomo la espada, le dio una triste mirada antes de tomarla consigo y salir del lugar, prometiendo que algún día... Se encargará del dolor de su primer amigo.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback.**

"Felicidades a todos, a partir de este día son ninjas." Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa luego de entregarles a todos sus nuevas bandas ninjas. "Los veré en dos días aquí para asignarles un equipo y un sensei... Mucha suerte a todos."

Todos los estudiantes fueron a celebrar con sus familias, al contrario de Naruto que simplemente fue cerca del compuesto Uchiha a sentarse al borde del lago a leer un libro sobre ninjutsu. Repentinamente cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en lo profundo de su mente.

 **Interior de Naruto.**

"Mira esto Kyubi, finalmente puedo considerarme ahora un ninja real." Dijo Naruto tocando la banda en su frente mientras se la enseñaba al zorro enjaulado frente a el.

 **"¿No tienes a alguien más al que le importe para decirle eso, mocoso?"** Preguntó el zorro con evidente molestia en su voz.

"Tu sabes muy bien que no Kyubi... Además, es divertido ver a mi inquilino de vez en cuando." Le respondió Naruto. "Por cierto... He estado pensando... Kyubi... La aldea te dio ese nombre debido al numero de colas que tienes... Pero es como si a mi se me llamara solamente ninja debido a esta banda." Dijo Naruto con una expresión de interrogación en su rostro. "¿Acaso tienes un nombre?"

Esto provoco que el zorro abriera su ojo. Nunca desde que se le había sellado a un humano, alguno de ellos se tomo el tiempo de pensar en si tenia una clase de nombre además del que se le había dado por el numero de colas.

 **"Eso no es de tu incumbencia niño."** Dijo el zorro. **"Ya estoy cansado de verte, sal de aquí de una vez."** Dijo levantando la voz.

"En serio tienes que hacer algo con ese malhumor tuyo... Yo solamente quería hablar contigo, zorro idiota." Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Sigue descansando, volveré otro día." Dijo antes de desaparecer.

 **Mundo real.**

Naruto abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que ya era algo tarde, el sol se había puesto y las calles comenzaban a verse un poco menos transitadas, el rubio se levanto, sacudió sus pantalones y tomo su libro para salir del lugar.

"¡Naruto!" Mientras el rubio caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, al volver a ver se dio cuenta que era Iruka que lo saludaba hasta llegar frente a el. "Te estuve buscando después del examen... Felicidades por aprobar." Dijo el moreno sacándole una sonrisa al rubio. "Y para celebrar te tengo una sorpresa... Comeremos ramen de Ichiraku, yo invito."

"Gracias Iruka-sensei." Dijo el rubio accediendo a la celebración realmente contento que al menos tenia alguien con quien compartir este momento.

Ambos llegaron al puesto y ordenaron cada uno su platillo, Iruka estaba un poco preocupado porque ahora las cosas se iban a complicar más para el rubio, pero eso no lo desanimaba en lo absoluto, lo veía como un paso más cerca para cumplir su sueño.

Luego de platicas al azar, llego el momento de que ambos se fueran, Iruka pago la cuenta y estaba a punto de despedirse hasta que algo los interrumpió.

"Iruka, es una emergencia." Dijo un Jounin llegando donde se encontraban los dos. "Mizuki ha robado el pergamino de jutsus, el que contiene jutsus prohibidos reservados del primer y segundo Hokage." Exclamó sorprendiendo a los dos. "El Hokage ha reunido a todos los Chunin y Jounin disponibles, hay que ir."

"Lo siento Naruto, debo irme ahora." Dijo Iruka en tono alarmado antes de salir del lugar con el otro ninja.

"Hmmmmm... Supongo que esta seria una buena misión personal para ver que tan bien he avanzado." Dijo Naruto antes de saltar del lugar hasta las afueras de la aldea. Sabia que si alguien robaba algo tan importante, no seria tan estúpido de permanecer en la aldea.

El rubio puso su dedo índice en el suelo y cerrando sus ojos oído sentir como el chakra se Mizuki iba alejándose de la aldea en dirección noroeste a su posición actual, el rubio hizo una sonrisa antes de saltar a los árboles siguiendo a una velocidad bastante elevada. El rubio envío chakra a sus piernas para no verse afectado por la fatiga y para aumentar su velocidad.

A los pocos minutos, Naruto alcanzó a Mizuki cerca de una especie de cabaña, el sensei de la academia se detuvo a descansar un poco antes de continuar su escape.

"Sensei, que extraño es encontrarlo en este lugar." Mizuki se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto observándolo desde la cima de un árbol con una expresión seria.

"¿Y tu que estas haciendo aquí, pequeño monstruo." Dijo escondiendo el pergamino detrás de el y tomando un fuma shuriken.

"Pues pasaba por aquí cuando escuche que un traidor había robado el pergamino de jutsus." Dijo Naruto tomando un kunai de su bolsa. "Y a mi no me gustan los traidores que piensan atentar contra la aldea."

"¿Crees que un mocoso como tu puede detenerme?" Dijo antes de arrojar el shuriken, pero Naruto tranquilamente se sustituyo a si mismo con un tronco para bloquear el ataque.

 **"Jutsu de clones de kunai."** Se escucho desde lo alto antes que una lluvia de kunai cayera sobre Mizuki dejando al Chunin con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. Luego, un kunai con una bomba de luz lo dejo cegado por unos momentos hasta que luego escucho nuevamente la voz de Naruto.

"Entonces... Vas a rendirte... O tendré que hacerlo por las malas." Dijo viendo a Mizuki tomando un kunai. "Supongo que sera por las malas." Dijo Naruto juntando sus manos. **"Jutsu multiclones de sombra."**

Mizuki quedo completamente asustado después de ver qué no menos de 1000 Narutos estaban frente a el. El rubio ataco sin piedad al Chunin agregando un poco de rencor por todos los años en que el Chunin lo había humillado en la academia hasta dejarlo desfigurado y fuera de combate.

"Supongo que se me fue la mano un poco." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de recoger el pergamino y mirarlo con mucha atención. "Los jutsus prohibidos del primer y segundo Hokage..." Dijo suavemente el rubio. "Supongo que no le hará daño a nadie..." Dijo antes de sacar un rollo de pergamino de su bolsa y un pincel.

* * *

 **2 días más tarde.**

Naruto se encontraba sentado tranquilamente leyendo un libro sobre técnicas de espada en su salón de clases en la academia, junto a el se encontraban Haruno Sakura, la supuesta kunoichi más talentosa al igual que Uchiha Sasuke, los 3 habían sido asignados como el equipo 7 con Kakashi Hatake como su Jounin a cargo. La pelirosa ya estaba bastante desesperada mientras Sasuke golpeaba la mesa con su dedo viendo a la ventana mostrando también un poco de desesperación.

Naruto estaba un poco aburrido de escuchar las constantes quejas de Sakura sobre como su sensei estaba tarde y como quería pasar tiempo con Sasuke, el rubio estaba agradecido de su decisión de mantener en secreto sus habilidades, sino pudo haber tenido una experiencia igual. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a un ninja de pelo plateado entrar por la puerta viéndolos a los 3.

"Mi primera impresión de ustedes... Es que son aburridos. Encuéntrenme en el techo en 5 minutos." Dijo antes de cerrar la pileta detrás de el.

 **En el techo.**

Hatake Kakashi examinó de cerca a los tres graduados de la academia frente a él e inmediatamente notó que algo estaba mal.

Uchiha Sasuke era más o menos lo que había esperado. Oscuro, melancólico, antisocial, supuestamente el mejor de los graduados de Genin de este año.

Se suponía que Haruno Sakura era la mejor kunoichi, pero por lo que él podía ver de ella, era evidente que no. Sus brazos eran delgados y completamente sin definición muscular y la forma en que seguía mirando al Uchiha le hizo pensar que era una fanática.

Uzumaki Naruto fue la mayor sorpresa del grupo. Era el más alto de los 3, musculoso, pero no tanto. El largo cabello rubio salvaje. Las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas junto con el hecho de que algunos de sus dientes eran más agudos de lo normal para los humanos le daban un aire peligroso y salvaje.

Supuestamente, muchas personas habían afirmado durante años que era un perdedor inútil que nunca sería un buen ninja y que había señalado sus muchas fallas en clases para apoyar esto. El brillo inteligente en sus ojos hacía que a Kakashi le costara creer eso. De hecho, Kakashi tuvo un recuerdo inquietante de Minato-sensei, pero de alguna manera aún más impulsado y mucho más calculador. De alguna manera, Kakashi solo sabía que el rubio sería el que realmente tendría que tener en cuenta.

"Muy bien, ¿por qué no me dicen algo sobre ustedes mismos? Cosas como gustos, aversiones, pasatiempos y sueños."

"Umm, ¿por qué no vas primero sensei, para que podamos tener un ejemplo?" Sakura preguntó con incertidumbre.

"Bien... Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, tengo cosas que me gustan y algunas cosas que no. Pasatiempos, tengo pasatiempos, en cuanto a mís sueños ... bueno, nunca pensé en ello". El Jounin respondió perezosamente.

"Tu turno señorita." Señaló a Sakura.

"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, me gusta ... " Dijo viendo a Sasuke y se sonrojo "¡Odio a Ino-cerda! Y mi sueño es..." Miro nuevamente a Sasuke riendo.

"Bien, ahora te toca chico." Señaló a Sasuke.

"Soy Uchiha Sasuke, no me gusta nada y me desagrada casi todo y más que un sueño, mí ambición es matar a cierto hombre y reconstruir mi clan".

Mientras Sakura estaba ocupada mirando a Sasuke y pensando en lo genial que estaba, Kakashi hizo un gesto hacia el rubio. "Ahora es tu turno rubio".

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta entrenar, el ramen y este pueblo. No me gustan los traidores y aquellos que quieran hacer algo contra lo que es importante para mi. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar para volverme más fuerte y mi sueño es que cada miembro de la aldea me vea como un camarada, proteger Konoha y convertirme en el Hokage más poderoso para sacar a este pueblo de las sombras."

Kakashi contuvo un suspiro. _"Así que estoy atrapado con un aspirante a vengador, su fanática y al menos un estudiante más o menos normal."_

"Nos reuniremos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 6 de la mañana para tu prueba de Genin. Y no desayunes, o vomitarás"

Sasuke y Sakura parecían sorprendidos, mientras Naruto solo estrechaba sus ojos con sospecha.

"Pero sensei, ya nos hemos graduado de nuestro examen de Genin". Sakura protestó.

"Oh, bueno, eso fue solo para descartar los casos realmente sin esperanza. El verdadero examen de Genin es administrado por el Jounin-Sensei y tiene un índice de fracaso del 66 por ciento". Kakashi les dijo con obvia diversión, ya que siempre le gustó ver el pánico de Genin.

Bueno, en este caso solo Sakura parecía en pánico. Sasuke solo parecía decidido y Naruto parecía que estaba considerando algo.

"¡Te veo mañana!" Kakashi gritó alegremente y desapareció antes de que se pudiera decir algo más.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Eran las 8 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7, Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hasta sus compañeros que tenían un aspecto cansado y somnoliento, la tranquilidad del rubio fue interrumpida cuando un molesto grito llegó a sus oídos.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Exclamó Sakura.

"Tranquila Sakura, no hay necesidad de gritar." Exclamó Naruto con una expresión de irritación. "Además, sensei aun no ha llegado por lo que no se consideraría que estoy tarde." Dijo sacando una manzana y comenzando a comérsela.

"¡El sensei dijo que no comiéramos!" Exclamó la chica.

"Bueno... Si hubieran sido inteligentes, hubieran investigado sobre quien seria nuestro sensei y hubieran descubierto que el tiene la manía de llegar tarde y de engañar a sus estudiantes." Dijo Naruto tranquilamente terminando su manzana. "¿O me equivoco, Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó viendo hacia un árbol donde se encontraba Kakashi viendo a los 3, sorprendido que Naruto haya notado su presencia.

"Vaya... Al parecer al menos 1 de ustedes sí hizo su tarea." Dijo Kakashi bajando del árbol y llegando donde se encontraban los 3 Genin. "Naruto, cambiaste mi impresión de ti, de aburrido a interesante... Espero que ustedes dos logren lo mismo." Dijo viendo a los 2 ninjas restantes con una expresión de vergüenza.

"Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, podemos comenzar con el examen." Habiendo dicho eso, Kakashi sacó dos cascabeles.

"Tu trabajo es quitarme estos cascabeles. Quien sea que tenga un cascabel, pasa y quien no lo haga, se atará al poste de allí mientras los otros almuerzan enfrente de el y luego será enviado a la academia. Cuando suene el despertador, la prueba habrá terminado y decidiré si pasas o no." Después de que terminó de decir eso, Kakashi sacó un despertador y lo colocó sobre una roca cercana. "Muy bien, es hora de empezar, asegúrate de atacarme con la intención de matar o no tendrás éxito".

Sasuke y Sakura inmediatamente corrieron hacia los árboles para esconderse, pero Naruto se quedó donde estaba, observando atentamente al ojo del Jounin.

"¿No vas a esconderte Naruto?" Cuestionó Kakashi mientras sacaba su libro.

"Si no es mucha molestia, quería medir un poco mis capacidades frente a un Jounin élite." Dijo Naruto sacando su espada. "Sé que esta batalla no será como contra Mizuki, así que prepárese sensei."

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder, sintió como el suelo debajo de el se abría revelando un par de brazos tratando de hundirlo, el Jounin saltó solo para ser interceptado por Naruto golpeándole con su espada. Kakashi se sustituyo así mismo con un tronco que termino siendo cortado a la mitad.

 _"Creo un clon que se escabulló bajo tierra mientras me distraía de frente, para luego golpearme con su espada... Creo que tomaré_ _a este chico más en serio."_ Pensó Kakashi guardando su libro.

 **"Justo de clones shuriken."** Dijo Naruto lanzando una pequeña shuriken que en un estallido se convirtió en miles dirigidas a Kakashi. El Jounin iba a esquivarlas hasta que fue interceptado por un clon de Naruto que lo sujeto por la espalda. "Lo siento sensei, pero no puedo permitir que escape tan fácilmente." Le dijo el clon antes que los miles de shuriken comenzaran a golpear el cuerpo de Kakashi que también desapareció en una bola de humo.

"Lamento decirlo Naruto, pero no eres el único capaz de usar clones de sombras." Dijo la voz de Kakashi desde el suelo bajo Naruto tratando de hundirlo, pero el rubio tenia buenos reflejos y saltó para evitar ser atrapado hasta caer en una laguna cerca, pero lo que llamo la atención de Kakashi fue que el rubio no cayo en el agua como el esperaba, sino que camino firmemente sobre la misma.

 _"Los reportes de la academia son basura... Este chico tiene total control sobre su chakra... Tanto que parece increíble para alguien de su edad."_ Pensó Kakashi saliendo nuevamente.

"Como se esperaba del ninja que copia, usted realmente esta en otro nivel." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al enfrentarse a alguien de ese calibre. **"Estilo de agua: jutsu bala de agua."** Dijo Naruto haciendo signos de manos y disparando una potente concentración de agua desde su boca que golpeo y mojo a Kakashi, luego el rubio comenzó a hacer varios sellos de mano.

 **"Estilo de rayo: relámpago."** Naruto envío poderosas descargas de rayos desde sus manos. Hasta el cuerpo del Hatake que lo alcanzaron dejándolo aturdido debido a la influencia del agua en su cuerpo.

En la distancia, sus dos compañeros de equipo realmente no podían creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban, aquel que siempre había sido objeto de burlas desde el inicio en la academia estaba dándole una buena batalla al Jounin con una gran demostración de habilidad.

"Increíble... No pensé que Naruto podía hacer eso." Dijo Sakura con sus ojos abiertos.

"Eso es imposible... ¿Ese es Naruto?" Dijo Sasuke con sorpresa hasta que se dio cuenta que Kakashi se encontraba distraído por lo que envío varios shurikens para golpear al peliplata, pero este fácilmente se sustituyo nuevamente con un tronco.

 _"Esto es malo, ahora el sabe mi posición."_ Pensó Sasuke antes de que sin darse cuenta, Kakashi había salido de la tierra y lo había enterrado hasta el cuello.

"Bien... Con eso nos deja solamente a Naruto." Dijo el ninja de pelo plateado dejando atrás a Sasuke.

Naruto por su parte, luego de que Kakashi desapareciera, salio de la laguna y se oculto en los árboles, sabia que no tenia muchas probabilidades de ganar contra un Jounin, por lo que comenzó a pensar en todo lo que podía hacer.

 _"Bien... Ahora sé que sera imposible derrotarlo con mi nivel actual frente a frente, con los cascabeles... Hay algo que no me cuadra... Hay 2 de ellos y somos 3 de nosotros, pero en los equipos de Genin estándar deben haber 3 por obligación y sin excepciones... Por lo que..."_ Reflexiono abriendo los ojos. "Ahora entiendo la finalidad de esta prueba." Dijo sonriendo antes de poner su dedo en el suelo y sentir las 2 firmas de chakra que estaba buscando.

La más cercana a el fue Sakura, pero esta se encontraba atrapada en un Genjutsu, algo patético para quien decía ser la mejor Kunoichi. Naruto la libero fácilmente y la chica parpadeo viendo hacia todos lados preguntándose donde estaba su Sasuke. Naruto suspiro ya que fácilmente le dio sus debilidades a su oponente.

"Escucha Sakura... No hay mucho tiempo de explicarte ahora, ven conmigo a buscar a Sasuke, será más fácil explicarle todo a ambos." Dijo Naruto con una expresión seria que Sakura no podía negarse a su demanda, ambos se fueron hasta la firma de chakra del Uchiha y lo encontraron bajo tierra hasta el cuello, lo que provocó un desmayo de Sakura y la sonrisa de Naruto.

"¿Estas aburrido ahí abajo, Uchiha?" Preguntó Naruto recibiendo un resoplido del molesto ninja. "Voy a sacarte de ahí, pero a cambio tendrás que escucharme... Tengo un plan." Dijo Naruto a lo que Sasuke acepto a regañadientes.

 **"Estilo de tierra: Jutsu desprendimiento de tierra."** Dijo Naruto haciendo que la tierra alrededor de Sasuke se desmoronara liberando de esa forma al Uchiha. Luego de eso despertó a Sakura y los reunió junto a el. "Esta prueba no es para ver quien es el mejor, sino para realizar un trabajo en equipo, ahora... Esto es lo que vamos a hacer..."

* * *

 **Poco tiempo después.**

 _"Supongo que debido a su condición, Naruto fue menospreciado por alguno de sus profesores por lo que fue catalogado como el peor de la clase... Hasta ahora lo he visto usar 3 de los 5 elementos básicos, eso de por sí ya es increíble..."_ Pensó Kakashi viendo hacia todos lados buscando a Naruto. Repentinamente 3 kunais atados a hilos ninja fueron volando hacia el, sujetando su cuerpo.

"Está vez no podrá escapar, Kakashi-sensei." Dijeron 2 Narutos que sostenían los hilos junto con Sakura. Cuando Kakashi estaba por cortarlos, Sasuke apareció frente a el juntó con el Naruto original detrás del Jounin y comenzaron a hacer 5 sellos con sus manos inhalando una gran cantidad de aire.

 **"Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego."** Dijeron ambos lanzando sus ataques que terminaron en una gran llamarada, los clones de Naruto desaparecieron y Sakura soltó el hilo. Cuando el ataque se disperso, se dieron cuenta que no había nadie.

"Eso estuvo bien." Dijo Kakashi en la distancia. "Pero aún no me han quitado los cascabeles, y el tiempo casi se acaba... Creo que eso significa..." Dijo Kakashi pero fue interrumpido cuando Naruto arrojo 2 kunais al aire.

 **"Arte ninja: Sello de supresión de movimiento: activado."** Dijo Naruto estrellando la palma de su mano en el suelo, donde escrituras de sellado llegaban hasta donde estaba Kakashi. "Sasuke, Sakura... ¡Ahora!" Grito el rubio.

Los dos antes mencionados saltaron en el aire, tomaron los kunais arrojados por el rubio y con el mismo impulso lograron cortar ambos cascabeles de la cintura del peliplata tomándolos en sus manos.

"Creo que eso es todo, Kakashi-sensei..." Dijo Naruto liberando su jutsu de sellado regresandole al Jounin su movilidad. " 2 de nuestro equipo han logrado conseguir los cascabeles.

"Sí... Por lo que sólo significa una cosa." Dijo el Jounin con una sonrisa levemente visible desde su mascara. "Felicidades... Todos pasan." Dijo provocando un grito de alegría de Sakura y una sonrisa de satisfacción en Naruto y Sasuke.

"El objetivo de esta prueba es para ver si pueden trabajar en equipo, muchos estudiantes fallaban porque no les importaban sus otros compañeros, solamente me atacaban cada uno por si solos, fue por eso que fueron sentenciados a regresar a la academia." Dijo llamando la atención de los 3 ninjas. "En este mundo ninja... Aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados basura... Pero quienes abandonan a sus compañeros... Son considerados peor que eso."

Esas palabras provocaron una gran impresión en Naruto. El rubio vio a Sasuke y Sakura, ellos ahora eran sus compañeros, sus camaradas. Esto provoco una sonrisa determinada en el Genin.

"Nos vemos mañana para iniciar con sus misiones." Dijo Kakashi.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Me provoca una gran emoción el traerles a todos este nuevo episodio del tercer dios shinobi. Realmente es un proyecto que me emociona pero no por eso descuidaré los otros que tengo. Ahora con respecto al Harem. Kurenai lleva la delantera siendo seguida por Konan. Es una elección muy difícil ya que ambas me encantan honestamente, pero yo sólo tomó encuenta los votos de la encuesta, así que espero ansioso sus comentarios y sus votos, ta la próxima.**


	4. ¡Al país de la Ola!

_¡Al país de la Ola!_

 **3 meses después.**

"Este es Tuerto, estoy en la posición oeste. ¿Cuál es su posición? Además, ¿por qué dejamos que Naruto eligiera los nombres en clave?" Una voz aburrida y perezosa preguntó por el radio.

"Aquí la princesa, estoy en la posición sur... Fuiste flojo y simplemente lo dejaste y te odio por eso." Una voz masculina enojada respondió.

"Esta es porrista. Estoy en la posición este. Te odio también Tuerto." Una voz femenina respondió con amargo resentimiento.

"Aquí el destello naranja, estoy en la posición norte. Toma esto como una valiosa lección sobre la delegación de responsabilidades, Tuerto." La voz final declaró, claramente de mejor humor que los demás.

Hubo silencio durante los siguientes minutos mientras esperaban a que su objetivo se revelara. Había demostrado ser una presa sorprendentemente elusiva, de alguna manera capaz de predecir tácticas de shinobis y permanecer oculta, mientras evitaba las trampas.

"Este es Tuerto, el objetivo ha sido avistado acercándose a la salida oeste. Princesa, dirígete hacia el norte y conduce al objetivo hacia destello naranja. Porrista, evita que gire hacia el este."

"¡Entendido!" Tres voces respondieron.

Los siguientes minutos fueron borrosos ya que el gato astuto hizo lo mejor para escapar de la persecución, sin saber que estaba siendo conducido hacia su captura. Tora corrió hacia la salida del estrecho valle donde sus tres perseguidores la habían conducido, dando un salto hacia la libertad.

Solo para golpear directamente con un puño grande, perteneciente a un rubio aún más grande. Tora arañó furiosamente la mano que la sostenía, pero se sintió ignorada cuando los pequeños cortes sanaron rápidamente.

"El objetivo ha sido capturado." Reportó el rubio.

* * *

 **Torre Hokage.**

"Buen trabajo en su última misión, equipo 7." Dijo el tercer Hokage a los ninja frente a el.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que el equipo 7 se convirtieron oficialmente en Genin, y habían completado un gran numero de misiones rango D, misiones que iban desde sacar la basura, cortar césped y atrapar constantes veces al gato de la esposa del Daimyo del país del fuego.

"Por favor Hokage-sama... Asigne a nuestro equipo una misión rango C." Pidió Sakura con un tono de cansancio e irritación.

"Estoy de acuerdo, estamos listos para un rango C." Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente. Estaba manejando la situación un poco mejor que Sakura, pero aún estaba ansioso por algo más que cortar césped o atrapar gatos.

"¡Ahora escuchen con atención, no puedes exigir una misión de rango C al Hokage! ¡Han estado fuera de la academia por solo 3 meses!" Les explicó Iruka.

"Bueno, creo que están listos". Kakashi dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que el Chunin se quedara sorprendió. "En estos 3 meses se han esforzado y aprendido mucho, creo que estaría bien que salgan de la aldea."

"Una misión rango C suena divertido." Naruto sonrió con aprobación, él mismo estaba ansioso por hacer algo nuevo también.

"Muy bien, envíen a nuestro invitado." Sarutobi parecía pensativo por un momento, antes de tomar su decisión.

Poco después, un anciano con una soga atada alrededor de su frente entró, estaba claramente borracho y emborrachándose, a juzgar por la botella de sake en su mano.

"Entonces, ¿este es el equipo que se supone que me debe proteger? ¿Un cíclope, y 3 mocosos?" Preguntó el hombre borracho, no muy impresionado con el equipo que se suponía que lo estaba protegiendo, incluso si el rubio se veía bastante duro.

"Mi equipo es muy capaz, te lo aseguro, y si nos topamos con algo que no pueden manejar, entonces me ocuparé de eso". Kakashi aseguró.

"Equipo 7, tu misión es acompañar a Tazuna, el constructor de puentes, a su hogar en el país de la ola y protegerlo hasta que el puente que está construyendo esté completo." Sarutobi explicó la misión.

"Reúnanse en la puerta de salida en dos horas, traer suministros suficientes para durar varias semanas." El Jounin le dijo a su equipo.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

El equipo 7 y su cliente estaban caminando por los bosques del país del fuego, avanzando lentamente hacia el país de las olas.

El grupo continuó en silencio por un tiempo antes de que Sakura le preguntara a Tazuna si en el país de la ola tenía algún ninja propio, lo que llevó a que Kakashi explicara sobre las cinco grandes naciones y sus Aldeas Ocultas, luego de lo cual el grupo se sumió en el silencio una vez más.

No mucho después de eso, se estaban acercando a un charco en el medio del camino de tierra. Kakashi rápidamente notó que no había razón para que hubiera un charco allí, ya que no había llovido en casi dos semanas.

Sin embargo, Naruto notó los bajos niveles de intención asesina que se originaban en el charco, luego de lo cual notó rápidamente que el suelo estaba muy seco para que hubiera un charco allí. Intercambiando una mirada con Kakashi, el Jounin asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido de que el rubio lo hubiera notado, pero satisfecho de todos modos.

El grupo paso por el charco, Kakashi con la cara enterrada en su libro, Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos, Sakura mirando a Sasuke cada pocos minutos y Sasuke haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarla.

Mientras pasaban por el charco, dos shinobis con protectores de frente de Kirigakure, cada uno con un guantelete conectado al otro con una cadena, se levantaron del charco y envolvieron la cadena alrededor de Kakashi, quien caminaba detrás del grupo.

Con un tirón violento, Kakashi, con los ojos muy abiertos y conmocionado, fue despedazado, impactando a todos menos a Naruto, que solamente vio la escena con expresión sería

"Uno abajo ..." comentó uno de los dos shinobis. "... ¡y faltan tres!" El otro terminó.

Sakura permaneció congelada de miedo junto a Tazuna igual de helado, sacando un kunai por puro reflejo más que por la confianza en defenderse con él.

"Sasuke, ve por sus armas." Dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un shunshin.

Sasuke salio rápidamente de la sorpresa y arrojó un kunai y un shuriken hacia uno de los eslabones de la cadena provocando que esta quedara atrapada en el tronco de un árbol y causando que los ninjas de Kiri no se pudieran mover.

Ambos ninjas soltaron su cadena y con sus guanteletes se dirigieron a atacar a Sakura y Tazuna.

"Fue suficiente." Dijo Naruto que en un parpadeo golpeo a ambos ninjas por el cuello. **"Sello de supresión de movimiento: activado."** Dijo el rubio pegándoles a los ninjas dos etiquetas de sellado que provocaron que cayeran al suelo sin poder moverse.

"Ninjas de Kirigakure, su nivel va entre Chunin o Jounin si puedo especular." Dijo Naruto antes de tomar a los dos y atarlos a un árbol con la misma cadena que habían soltado anteriormente. "¿Estoy en lo correcto, Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó al aire solo para que Kakashi apareciera a su lado asintiendo a su suposición.

Bien hecho, todos ustedes. Sasuke y Naruto neutralizaron la amenaza mientras Sakura protegía al cliente". Felicitó Kakashi a sus ninjas.

"¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Estás vivo!" Sakura exclamó con feliz sorpresa.

"Por supuesto, solo cortaron un tronco después de todo". El Jounin respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sakura mirara la escena de su 'muerte' solo para darse cuenta de que, de hecho, había un tronco en tres pedazos allí. Ella sonrió tímidamente al olvidar el jutsu de sustitución.

Si era sincera consigo misma, se sentía conmocionada y algo avergonzada de sí misma. Aunque Kakashi la había elogiado por "proteger al cliente", ella había estado demasiado aterrorizada para moverse.

"Sakura..." Dijo Naruto llamando la atención. "Buenos reflejos... Un ninja debe anteponerse para proteger a su cliente sobre cualquier cosa... Solo no estés tan nerviosa... Si pasa algo, ten por seguro que los protegeré a todos." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica sonriera un poco más confiada.

"Esos eran los Hermanos Demonio, ninjas renegados de rango B de Kirigakure. ¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi preguntó deliberadamente, haciendo sudar al anciano.

"¿Rango B? No les daría nada por encima de un rango C." Naruto comentó.

"Bueno ... ese rendimiento ahora definitivamente no era de rango B, pero probablemente los estaban subestimando." Respondió Kakashi con una gota de sudor, antes de volverse hacia Tazuna, esperando una respuesta.

"Bueno, verás... hay un hombre realmente peligroso detrás de mí, su nombre es Gato". Tazuna explicó nerviosamente.

"¿Gato? ¿De los transportes Gato? ¿Se dice que es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo?" Preguntó Kakashi sorprendido, sin haber esperado tal cosa.

"Sí, pero su compañía naviera también es una fachada para su operación de contrabando y tráfico de drogas. Hace más de un año, se mudó a la Ola y comenzó a comprar todas las empresas que tenían tanto como un barco de pesca. Si alguien no quería vender, enviaba a sus matones para deshacerse de ellos. Como la Ola es una nación insular, esto significa que efectivamente controla todo el país ".

"Está bien y todo, pero ¿por qué dijiste que esta era una misión de rango C si sabías que él enviaría un shinobi detrás de ti? Como es, esta misión ahora es al menos de rango B si no de rango A. estamos completamente dentro de nuestros derechos de abandonar la misión, ya que mentiste al respecto." Kakashi cuestionó severamente.

"Debido a que la Ola es demasiado pobre ahora para permitirse algo más que un rango C, incluso el Daimyo no tiene dinero. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si todavía está vivo desde que Gato se hizo cargo de su mansión. Pero si quieres renunciar ahora, lo entenderé. No es gran cosa que me maten y que mi hija odie a los ninja de Konoha para siempre y mi lindo nieto llorará todo el tiempo ". Tazuna explicó esperando fuera una historia bastante triste para hacerlos sentir mal si querían abandonar la misión.

Kakashi solo suspiró al sentir lo que sus estudiantes quisieran hacer. Sakura probablemente se sentiría aliviada de volver a Konoha, pero Sasuke y Naruto estarían emocionados en lugar de asustados ante la perspectiva de que la misión sea más dura de lo que se suponía que debía ser.

Eso hasta que vio a Naruto derramando lagrimas animes provocando que sus compañeros crearan una gota de sudor al respecto. Pero no tenían nada de que sorprenderé, después de todo Naruto siempre se creía las patéticas excusas de Kakashi cuando llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar.

"Tu historia es muy triste." Dijo el rubio limpiándose la nariz. "Prometo que ayudaremos en esta misión hasta que el puente este terminado." Dijo hablando por todos sus compañeros.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Sasuke lo secundo.

Al ver que su enamoramiento quería continuar, Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. Tazuna les agradeció a los tres para luego ver a Kakashi, después de todo la decisión final era de el.

"Bueno... Supongo que eso significa que terminaremos esta misión." Suspiro Kakashi al ver la determinación de sus estudiantes.

* * *

 **Tiempo después.**

"Muy bien, Tazuna, esto es todo lo que puedo llegar". Dijo el barquero que los había transportado a través del océano hacia la nación isleña de la Ola.

"Gracias por arriesgarse." Tazuna respondió.

Ahora estaban en el país de las olas y todavía no habian recibido más ataques, haciendo que Kakashi sospechara que sucedería muy pronto. Después de todo, era mejor atacar a alguien mientras se encontraban en un territorio desconocido.

Naruto estaba prestando atención a los alrededores con cuidado, también pensando que las cosas eran demasiado fáciles. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de su atención estaba en detectar cualquier instinto asesino. Su niñez lo hizo muy sensible a él, ya que había sido el blanco de eso la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque la intención asesina de los civiles era bastante patética, había resultado útil para detectar tales cosas. La intención de matar reprimida de un ninja no era muy diferente de la de un civil.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, un intento de matar muy débil proveniente de los arbustos. Sin pensarlo arrojó uno de sus kunai en el arbusto y la intención asesina se desvaneció instantáneamente, haciendo que Naruto entrecerrase los ojos con sospecha.

Un chirrido lindo, pero aterrorizado reveló que casi había hundido el kunai en la cabeza de un conejo blanco de nieve. Ignoró el regaño de Sakura por asustar al pobre animal, porque estaba absolutamente seguro de que no había sido un conejo el que estaba pensando en matarlos.

" _Ese conejo no debe tener una pelaje blanco en esta época del año, lo que significa que se ha criado lejos de la luz del sol."_ Kakashi se dio cuenta, antes de gritar de repente a su equipo.

"¡Abajo!"

Sasuke obedeció al instante, Naruto pateó las piernas de Sakura debajo de ella y se arrojó al suelo al mismo tiempo y Kakashi arrastró al constructor del puente. Todo se hizo justo a tiempo cuando una espada gigante giró en el aire donde habían estado justo momentos antes.

La espada se clavo en un árbol y un hombre alto y sin camisa con una correa de cuero sobre su pecho apareció sobre la larga empuñadura de la espada. Llevaba un pantalón de camuflaje y calentadores de piernas, su protector de frente de Kirigakure lo identificó como un ninja desaparecido y claramente carecía de cejas por alguna extraña razón y también tenía la mitad inferior de la cara envuelta en vendas, creando un efecto similar como la máscara de Kakashi.

"Momochi Zabuza, el Demonio de la Niebla Oculta." Kakashi dijo, identificando al recién llegado.

"Kakashi del Sharingan, el ninja que copia." Respondió Zabuza, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, quien se preguntaba por qué su sensei se llamaba así.

"Aléjate y protege a Tazuna, este enemigo está fuera de tu alcance." Kakashi dijo, mientras levantaba su diadema y revelaba su implantado Sharingan.

"Oh, ya puedo ver el Sharingan. Me siento honrado. Sabes que podrías entregar el constructor de puentes y no tendríamos ningún problema." Zabuza comentó distraídamente, preparando su arma.

"Lo siento, pero tenemos la misión de protegerlo". Kakashi regresó.

"Pensé que dirías eso". Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Zabuza saltó al lago cercano e hizo una señal. **"Arte ninja: Jutsu de neblina."**

Una densa capa de niebla se formó rápidamente, oscureciendo la vista y haciendo que Kakashi fuera mucho más cauteloso, ya que su Sharingan era inútil si no podía ver.

"No bajes la guardia, Zabuza es un maestro de la técnica de asesinato silencioso." El Jounin advirtió.

"¿Asesinato silencioso?" Sakura preguntó nerviosamente.

"Como su nombre indica, los usuarios de esta técnica son capaces de matar a sus objetivos sin un sonido. La mayoría de las veces, el objetivo muere sin siquiera darse cuenta." Explicó Kakashi, mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor para ver al ninja desaparecido.

Naruto estaba tratando de identificar la posición de Zabuza por la sensación del instinto asesino del hombre, pero no estaba teniendo suerte, ya que parecía provenir de varios lugares y solo podía obtener una ubicación general en ambos sentidos. Ignoró el pequeño discurso de Zabuza sobre los ocho puntos en el cuerpo que podía atacar para un golpe letal, ya que sabía que el hombre solo lo estaba haciendo para asustarlos.

Kakashi luego usó chakra para dispersar la niebla, haciendo que Naruto se preguntara por qué no había hecho eso antes. La creciente presión de la intención asesina lanzada por los dos Jounin fue considerable y Naruto pudo ver que se estaba acercando a Sasuke, mientras el superviviente de Uchiha parecía a punto de suicidarse. La única razón por la que Sakura no estaba en la misma posición era porque no estaba lo suficientemente en sintonía para sentirlo.

"¡Sasuke, cálmate! No dejaré que mis camaradas mueran, los protegeré a todos ustedes." Kakashi habló, despertando a Sasuke de su ataque de pánico.

Inmediatamente después, Naruto sintió la presencia del Jounin que apareció en el medio de su formación. Giró con su espada apuñalando en la frente a Zabuza, solo para que el hombre se convirtiera en agua.

"Parece que tienes un buen ninja." Zabuza comentó, sin dejar de decir que la reacción rápida del rubio había arruinado su plan de deshacerse de Kakashi.

Cuando Kakashi les había dado a los tres órdenes de mantenerse al margen de la pelea, había creído que ninguno de ellos pudiera ser de ayuda en la pelea, pero por la rápida eliminación de su clon ahora le decía a otro historia. Si no quería que esto se volviera contra él, tenía que evitar que el rubio se uniera a la pelea, incluso si no era tan fuerte como Kakashi, aún podría ser lo suficientemente peligroso como para volver las cosas decididamente en su contra.

Kakashi había identificado la ubicación de la voz cuando Zabuza había hablado esta vez e inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, golpeando su kunai contra el abdomen del hombre sorprendido.

Solo para que el hombre se convirtiera en agua y otro Zabuza apareciera detrás de él, ya balanceando la espada para cortarlo por la mitad. Sin tiempo para esquivar, Kakashi fue cortado por la mitad e inmediatamente se volvió agua. Zabuza sintió un kunai en su cuello de otro Kakashi.

"Se acabó Zabuza." Kakashi dijo con confianza.

"Sí, tienes razón." El humor en el tono de Zabuza llevó a Kakashi a pensar de que algo andaba mal, haciéndolo agacharse apresuradamente, apuñalando al Zabuza frente a él por si acaso era otro truco, pero el agua que se escapó de la herida y la espada que agitaba a su cabeza demostró que esquivar era un movimiento inteligente.

Sin embargo, Zabuza demostró tener un gran dominio de su espada de gran tamaño, ya que la hundió en el suelo, pero en lugar de tratar de sacarlo, usó la espada como palanca extra para lanzar al Jounin de pelo plateado al lago.

A Kakashi le resultaba extremadamente difícil salir del agua, ya que era inusualmente pesada. Él acababa de entender el hecho de que estar en el agua mientras luchaba contra un shinobi especializado en agua era una mala idea cuando de repente fue encerrado en una esfera de agua.

 **"Estilo de agua: jutsu prisión de agua."** Dijo Zabuza al lado del cuerpo de Kakashi. "Puede ser una prisión de agua, pero es más fuerte que el acero. No escaparás de aquí pronto y ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es deshacerme de ese rubio y esos dos mocosos".

Sasuke apretó los dientes al ser despreciado tan fácilmente, mientras que Naruto solo observaba cuidadosamente para ver si había debilidades que él pudiera explotar en esta situación. Esa prisión de agua parecía interesante, pero por lo que podía ver, Zabuza tenía que mantener su mano atrapada dentro para sostenerla y eso era una debilidad seria.

"¡Toma el constructor de puentes y corre, esta pelea terminó cuando me capturó!" Kakashi les gritó. "No puede moverse mientras mantenga esta prisión, ¡así que simplemente corre!"

"No estoy seguro de lo que estás pensando en este momento Kakashi-sensei, él podría venir tras nosotros después de que él te mate." Respondió Naruto secamente, haciendo que Kakashi se sintiera un poco estúpido por no haber considerado eso.

"No estás sonando muy asustado rubio, a pesar de saber quién soy." Zabuza dijo, haciendo algunos clones de agua.

"Bueno... No podría perdonarme a mi mismo si permito que mis camaradas caigan ante mis ojos." Dijo Naruto levantándose las puntas de su pantalón y sus calentadores de brazos revelando un total de 4 sellos. "Soy Naruto Uzumaki de la aldea de Konoha... El hombre que un día sera Hokage... Harías bien en recordarlo." Dijo levantando su dedo en una señal.

 **"Arte ninja: sellos de peso aumentado: liberado."**

 _"Un Uzumaki... No debería sorprenderme en este caso, aunque normalmente estos monstruos venían con el cabello rojo."_ Pensó Zabuza preparándose para el ataque.

 _"Esos sellos... Aumentan el pesó de quien los este utilizando, y lleva cuarto de ellos... Todo este tiempo ha estado cargando más peso de lo que imaginaba."_ Pensó de igual forma Kakashi.

"En el mundo ninja... Quienes rompen las reglas son considerados escoria... Pero... Quienes abandonan a sus compañeros... Son peor que eso." Dijo Naruto en tono serio sorprendiendo a Kakashi, el cual pudo ver la sombra de un viejo conocido detrás del rubio. "Sasuke, Sakura... Desde que sensei fue capturado voy a tomar el liderazgo del equipo." Dijo tomando nuevamente su espada.

"Sakura, protege a Tazuna con tu vida... Sasuke, tu vas conmigo... Tengo un plan." El Uchiha resopló molestó pero si quería salir con vida, el debía trabajar con Naruto por el bien de la misión. "¡Aquí vamos!" Exclamó el rubio antes de que en un segundo desapareciera del lugar.

Zabuza se sorprendió cuando en un parpadeo, uno de sus clones había desaparecido por la espada del rubio.

 _"Eso fue rápido... Apenas pude verlo."_ Pensó Kakashi impresionado por la velocidad.

"Sasuke, ahora. El otro clon va hacia ti." Grito Naruto haciendo que Sasuke estrellara un kunai en el pecho del clon provocando que se convirtiera en agua. Con eso, la fase uno del plan estaba completa. Terminar con los clones.

"Jutsu clones de sombra." Dijo Naruto apareciendo 20 clones que rodearon a Zabuza antes de que el original se transformara en un Fuma shuriken y se escondiera en la bolsa de otro clon.

Zabuza logró formar un clon de agua que fue atacado por los clones de Naruto, cuando Zabuza disperso los clones, Naruto le envió el shuriken a Sasuke que rápidamente abrió los ojos e hizo una vuelta para disimular.

 **"Shuriken de viento endemoniado: Molino de sombras."** Dijo Sasuke antes de enviar el shuriken al Zabuza real, este tomó el shuriken con sus manos tranquilamente, pero se dio cuenta que su clon de agua había sido destruido por un segundo shuriken ocultó en la sombra del original y ahora este se dirigía hacia el.

"Eso no es suficiente." Dijo Zabuza saltando para esquivar el shuriken asustando a Sakura y Tazuna. Pero un estallido les llamo la atención y fue cuando vieron como Naruto aparecía con un signo en su mano derecha.

 **"Estilo de viento: jutsu de viento cortante."** Dijo exhalando una gran cantidad de viento que iba dirigido a Zabuza.

El Jounin no tuvo más opción que soltar la presión de agua y saltar para esquivar el ataque que se estrello y destruyo un árbol a las cercanías.

"Eso es todo." Dijo Naruto parado sobre el agua con una sonrisa guardando su espada.

"Naruto... Ese fue un plan impecable... Tu y Sasuke mostraron una excelente sincronía." Dijo Kakashi empapado mientras de igual forma se ponía de pie. "Honestamente estoy orgulloso de ustedes... Buen trabajo para sacarme de allí, lo manejaré desde aquí." Dijo posicionándose frente a Zabuza

Zabuza se encontró superado en la siguiente batalla de Ninjutsu, demostrando que el Sharingan era una gran ventaja, ya que le permitía a Kakashi predecir perfectamente sus intenciones e incluso hipnotizarlo para que cometiera un error al final.

Zabuza se estrelló contra un árbol después de ser golpeado por un poderoso torrente de agua de la gran cascada de Kakashi, aturdido y herido. Justo cuando el Jounin del Sharingan estaba a punto de acabar con él, dos agujas se hundieron en el cuello del hombre sin cejas, aparentemente matándolo instantáneamente.

"Gracias por su ayuda, he estado esperando la oportunidad de derrotar a Zabuza por un tiempo". Dijo un ninja recién llegado, vestido como un miembro de los cazadores de Kiri. Tenía el pelo largo y negro y llevaba una máscara blanca con un extraño remolino en forma de gancho en la parte inferior, el símbolo de Kirigakure grabado en la frente y vestido con el kimono de combate verde desteñido del cuerpo ninja cazador de Kirigakure.

"No hay problema, cazador-san." Dijo Kakashi, escondiendo lo cansado que estaba. Rápidamente revisó el pulso de Zabuza, solo para estar más seguro y cuando no encontró ninguno, se apartó del cuerpo.

"Saldré de inmediato con el..." Dijo el cazador desapareciendo de la vista de los ninjas, Naruto vio la escena con una expresión seria antes de regresar su atención al Jounin a cargo.

"Gran trabajo de equipo..." Estaba a punto de interrogar a Naruto acerca de los sellos pero su cuerpo cayo en el suelo y sintió como toda su fuerza lo abandonaba.

"¡Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura exclamó, preocupada de que él hubiera estado herido.

"Estoy bien Sakura, es solo agotamiento de chakra". Kakashi explicó y se desmayó inmediatamente después.

"Ahhhhh... No hay opción." Declaró Naruto antes de quitarse su bolsón, dárselo a Sasuke y levantar a Kakashi sobre sus hombros. "Debemos movernos, si nos quedamos en este lugar seremos un blanco fácil para cualquier otro ataque..." Dijo el rubio caminando con su Sensei.

* * *

 **Buen día a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de esta ocasión, me he tenido que volver a ver Naruto desde el principio para cambiar cosas que me parece hubieran sido mejor en el canon. En fin, con respecto al harem, se está haciendo difícil escoger entre Kurenai y** **Konan ya que ambas mujeres son hermosas, así que no olviden dejar sus votos y comentarios, me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Secreto en la Ola

_Secreto en la Ola._

"Agotamiento de chakra, eso es genial." Kakashi se despertó y se sintió débil como un gatito. Trató de levantarse, mientras hablaba para sí mismo. "Creo que realmente me excedí con mi Sharingan, apenas puedo moverme."

"Entonces tal vez no deberías moverte en absoluto." Dijo una mujer bastante morena de unos veintitantos años, que acababa de entrar a la habitación y lo escuchó hablar solo. Llevaba una camisa rosa de manga corta con borde rojo alrededor de las mangas y el escote.

"¡Sensei! Estás despierto." Sakura exclamó, mientras ella junto con Sasuke, Naruto y Tazuna entraron a la habitación.

"Sí, estoy despierto, pero no voy a poder moverme normalmente durante una semana, mi Sharingan realmente me saca mucho."

"¿Realmente vale la pena usarlo si te pone ese tipo de presión?" Sakura preguntó preocupada.

"Bueno, está bien ahora que se encargaron de ese asesino, ¿verdad?" Tazuna preguntó.

"Sí ... sobre eso, hay algo extraño sobre ese asunto que no deja de molestarme." Dijo Kakashi mientras hacia una expresión pensativa.

"¿Qué?" Sakura preguntó en confusión

"Bueno, se supone que los ninjas cazadores destruyen el cuerpo inmediatamente para evitar que los shinobi enemigos lo capturen y saquen secretos de la aldea, no se los llevan. Además, el cazador usó agujas senbon, que rara vez son fatales." El Jounin explicó.

"¿A qué estás llegando?" Tazuna preguntó preocupado.

"Estoy diciendo que Zabuza todavía está vivo." Dijo, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Pero revisaste su pulso ¿no?" Sakura preguntó con miedo. Ella había estado aterrorizada toda la batalla.

"Sí, y él no tenía uno, pero un ninja cazador experto no tendría dificultades para colocar a alguien en un trance mortal". Kakashi refutó.

"¿No estás pensando demasiado esto? Quiero decir que destruiste por completo a ese tipo". Tazuna intentó razonar.

"Un Shinobi nunca debe ignorar nada sospechoso, ya que ese podría ser el último error que podría cometer." Naruto respondió con firmeza.

"Pero ahora qué vamos a hacer. Quiero decir, apenas le ganamos y ahora no podrás moverte con normalidad durante una semana". Sakura estaba preocupada.

"Bueno, Zabuza tendrá problemas de movimiento durante una semana debido a ese trance mortal." Dijo Kakashi. "Zabuza aún tiene su arma más poderosa." Kakashi confirmó con una expresión seria en sus ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con su arma más poderosa?" Preguntó Sasuke, hablando por primera vez.

"Antes de convertirse en un ninja renegado, Zabuza era uno de los Siete espadachines ninja de la niebla, un grupo de élite de shinobi, cada uno con una espada poderosa y se rumorea que cada espada tiene una habilidad secreta especial." Le respondió Naruto citando una nota que encontró en un libro.

"Vamos a entrenar en la semana antes de que Zabuza se recupere." Dijo Kakashi viendo a sus estudiantes.

"¿Cómo se supone que una semana de entrenamiento nos ayudará contra alguien como Zabuza?" Sakura chilló con mucho menos volumen de lo que solía.

"Bueno, fueron ustedes tres los que me ayudaron a vencerlo ¿no?" Preguntó Kakashi retóricamente, haciendo una nota mental para tener esa conversación con Naruto pronto.

"Si se muestra de nuevo, le daremos una patada nuevamente." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa emocionada. Estaba bastante emocionado ante la perspectiva de pelear contra Zabuza de nuevo.

"No, no lo harás, a todos los van a matar." Una voz joven de repente habló.

"¿Eh?" Naruto se giró para mirar al pequeño niño que había entrado en la habitación, mostrando su figura a Tsunami en el proceso, haciendo que la mujer apartara la vista con un pequeño sonrojo. Ella había estado tratando de no mirar al rubio durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos en la habitación.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Le pregunto Naruto al chico que llevaba un sombrero de gran tamaño.

"Oh, este es mi nieto Inari." Tazuna les dijo.

"Inari, estos son los ninjas que protegieron a tu abuelo, saludalos". Tsunami le dijo al chico.

"¿Por qué? Todos van a morir cuando Gato envíe a sus hombres para matarlos." Inari dijo hoscamente.

"¡Inari, eso es muy grosero!" Su madre lo castigó.

"Gato ya envió a su ninja más fuerte y falló, cualquiera que él envíe probablemente no será más que un matón contratado, que bien podría ser una oveja contra un ninja". Dijo Naruto despectivamente.

"Como sea, deberían irse a casa antes de que los maten." Dijo Inari de despedida antes de salir de la habitación.

"Por favor perdone a Inari, él es..." Tsunami trató de explicar.

"Ha perdido la esperanza". Naruto dijo con certeza.

"¿Como supiste?" Ella preguntó.Tsunami parecía sorprendido por el hecho de que la rubia lo había descubierto tan rápido.

"Lo he visto antes. Los que le rodean andan por ahí diciéndoles a todos cuán inútil es esto, porque odian el hecho de que ya no pueden esperar y no les gusta ver a otros que todavía pueden hacerlo." Todos miraron sorprendidos al rubio, preguntándose cómo sabía mucho acerca de esto. Solo Kakashi tenía una débil idea de que la vida de Naruto definitivamente no podría haber sido fácil.

* * *

 **1 hora después.**

Todo el grupo, menos Inari, que había llevado su comida a su habitación, estaban en el comedor / sala de estar, disfrutando de la cocina de Tsunami.

Realmente era buena comida, pero Naruto era muy consciente de las pocas miradas ansiosas que Tsunami había dirigido a las despensas y el refrigerador cuando había visto cuánto estaban comiendo. Claramente, estaba preocupada acerca de cómo alimentar a tantas personas afectaría su capacidad para alimentar a su familia en el futuro.

La mirada ocasional y el sonrojo que ella envió hacia él tampoco se desaprovechaban, sin importar lo sutil que pensara que estaba siendo. También había notado la imagen de la familia en la pared. Las miradas felices en las caras de Inari y Tsunami dejaron en claro que la foto había sido tomada durante tiempos mejores. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que el hombre de la imagen a quien se le había cortado la cara de la imagen estaba de alguna manera conectado a cómo las cosas se habían puesto tan mal. O el hombre había muerto y les dolía ver su cara, o hizo algo terrible para justificar que se le quitara la cara de la imagen.

"Por cierto Naruto." Dijo Sakura llamando la atención. "Hoy utilizaste un jutsu de viento para atacar a Zabuza... ¿Como conoces tantos jutsus?" Le pregunto la chica llamando la atención de todos.

"Bueno... Saben que son 5 elementos básicos para los jutsus." Dijo Naruto. "Normalmente un ninja domin elementos... Aquéllos que dominan 3 son realmente extraños... Yo domino los 5 elementos." Le respondió el rubio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Sasuke apretó los puños al darse cuenta como Naruto podía realizar algo así.

"Para saber los elementos que dominas existen papeles ninja que te lo revelan al llenaros de tu chakra." Dijo Kakashi. "Pero es realmente extraño... Solo he sabido que el primer y el tercer Hokage dominaban los 5 elementos."

"Yo también estaba sorprendido por eso, pero en la biblioteca están los jutsus básicos de cada elemento... Fue ahí también donde aprendí el arte de los sellos." Le dijo el rubio aclarando las dudas de Kakashi sobre como había aprendido algo tan complejo como los sellos.

* * *

 **Esa noche más tarde**

Tsunami estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su futón, sola como siempre. El equipo de Konoha dormía en la misma habitación, su protesta inicial sobre una chica que compartía habitación con 3 hombres fue rechazada de 3 formas diferentes.

Sasuke gruñó.

Kakashi dijo que Sakura necesitaba acostumbrarse a eso de todos modos. La vergüenza por los compañeros de equipo era algo que tenía que pasar lo más pronto posible.

Naruto dijo que prefería a las mujeres mayores, con un guiño a Tsunami que nadie notó a excepción de ella.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico cuando una mano se presionó sobre su boca para evitar que gritara.

"Shhhh, soy solo yo." llegó un susurro en una voz familiar.

Tsunami logró calmarse lo suficiente como para tomar nota del hecho de que el chico que la sostenía era grande y ella podía sentir el duro músculo de su pecho presionando dentro de ella a través de su delgado camisón. Entonces vio unos profundos ojos azules que casi parecían brillar en la oscuridad de su habitación.

"Naruto-san, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella le preguntó en un susurro, no creyendo que acababa de irrumpir en su habitación y despertarla de una manera que casi la había convencido de que estaba a punto de ser violada.

"Sin honoríficos por favor, no te preocupes por eso." Naruto respondió tranquilamente.

"Bien, Naruto. Ahora, ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación en el medio de la noche?" Ella insistió, molesta ahora, pero al menos su corazón se estaba desacelerando. Ella distraídamente notó que él no estaba usando su camisa.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo en privado y este parecía ser el mejor momento para hacerlo." Naruto explicó.

"Parecía que el mejor momento y lugar para tener una conversación privada era a mitad de la noche en mi futón." Ella preguntó incrédula.

"Bueno, quería hablar contigo lo más rápido posible y no sabía cuándo tendría la oportunidad".

"Bien... ¿De que querías hablar?" Tsunami resopló con irritación por la retorcida lógica, pero pensó que ella también podría aceptarlo, ya que parecía que el rubio no tenía intención de irse hasta que obtuviera lo que había venido a buscar.

"La actitud de Inari... tiene algo que ver con ese hombre cuya cara fue eliminada de la imagen, ¿no es así?"

Ella lo miró sorprendida de que él ya había logrado descifrar eso.

"Sí ... el verdadero padre de Inari murió poco después de que él naciera. Kaiza salvó a Inari de ahogarse y los dos se acercaron rápidamente. Kaiza había venido a la Ola, persiguiendo sus sueños. Nos casamos no mucho después de que salvó a Inari y Kaiza rápidamente se convirtió en un héroe para la Ola debido a su valentía ". Tsunami dijo suavemente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Suena como un increíble hombre, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Naruto.

"A Kaiza siempre le gustaba decir que si valoras algo, debes agarrarlo y protegerlo con ambos brazos." Ella continuó con su voz ahora ahogada en lágrimas. "No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Gato se hiciera cargo, por lo que luchó contra él. Entonces, un día, lo arrastraron al mercado y lo ejecutaron en público." Después de decir eso, ella se derrumbó en lágrimas, agarrándose a él en busca de consuelo solo porque él estaba allí.

Naruto hizo una mueca. No tenía la intención de hacerla revivir recuerdos dolorosos y no tenía idea de qué hacer con una mujer sollozante. Definitivamente no podía irse, se sentiría peor que la basura si el se fuera. Sin saber qué más hacer, se puso más cómodo, la abrazó más fuerte y la dejó llorar mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

A pesar de su intrusión en su habitación, Tsunami estaba agradecida de que él estuviera allí ahora. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de llorar por Kaiza, preocupada por su hijo y por su padre y por lo difícil que se estaba volviendo el subsistir. Esta fue la primera vez en casi un año que pudo simplemente dejarlo salir y dejar que otra persona se hiciera cargo de ella.

Ella no esperaba que el proyecto del puente que su padre construía tuviera éxito y empeoraba que Gato enviaría gente a matarlo. Ella se había estado preparando para escuchar que habían sido emboscados y asesinados en el camino, pero en su lugar habían llegado, con su padre. Había quedado muy impresionado con la fuerza del shinobi que Konoha había asignado para protegerlo, especialmente Kakashi y Naruto.

Había encontrado al rubio bastante peculiar, especialmente porque a pesar de su edad, el se veía más maduro y físicamente atractivo, pero ahora confiaba en que podría haber un final feliz al final de todo esto gracias a él. Sabía que Kakashi era el líder del equipo y supuestamente el más fuerte de los dos, pero Naruto tenía algo en él que le hizo pensar que podía lograr todo lo que se proponía.

Cuando sus lágrimas disminuyeron, Naruto hizo que se moviera de debajo de ella y volviera a su propia habitación, pero fue detenido por una mano sobre su pecho.

"Por favor, quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola en este momento." Dijo Tsunami con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro. Estaba sorprendido por su pedido, ya que había esperado que ella se molestara por el hecho de que el le había hecho recordar cosas tan dolorosas y personales.

"Bien." Él respondió en voz baja después de un momento y usó su pulgar para limpiar lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

Se movieron hasta que ella fue acurrucada contra su pecho y pensó que él iba a envolver su brazo alrededor de ella, pero en cambio lo volvió a ver mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Ella gritó, su cara ruborizada de un rojo brillante. Ella podría haberle pedido que se quedara a pasar la noche con ella, pero no había querido decir que era una invitación para tener sexo con ella.

"No te preocupes, simplemente no puedo dormir con esta ropa. Se ven geniales, pero me dan mucho calor a la hora de dormir." Él explicó.

"O-Oh, bueno." Tsunami respondió nerviosamente.

Cuando por fin se quitó los pantalones, un brazo definido se acercó y la atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho. Era solo un poco más grande que ella y sentía que nada en el mundo podía alcanzarla mientras la estuviera abrazando y que irradiara un calor reconfortante como un horno. Estaba lista para quedarse dormida casi instantáneamente cuando sintió que algo crecía rápidamente y presionando contra su trasero.

Ella una vez más recuperó su brillante sonrojo al sentir su excitación. Cambiando nerviosamente, ella habló. "Umm, Naruto ..."

"Lo sé. Es la primera vez durmiendo con una mujer hermosa así que no puedo evitarlo... Considéralo un cumplido." Dijo Naruto y la apretó un poco más fuerte. Quería abrazarla para calmarla un poco de sus penas.. Lo cual estaba logrando, pero también presionó su miembro endurecido dentro de ella aún más.

"Bien" respondió Tsunami con su rubor todavía en su rostro, pero aún se movió nerviosamente.

"Si sigues moviéndote entonces va a empeorar." Naruto le dijo a ella de manera calmada, a pesar de que su determinación de no comenzar nada sexual en este momento estaba siendo duramente puesta a prueba.

Eso la sorprendió dado que de por si ya se sentía bastante grande, su cara estaba enrojecida por lo que había estado haciendo. El latido constante que podía sentir en contra de ella incluso a través de su ropa interior no estaba ayudando a las cosas.

A pesar de su vergüenza, finalmente su agotamiento la atrapó y se durmió nuevamente.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Tsunami despertó sintiendo como estaba siendo abrazada por dos fuertes brazos, y su cabeza descansaba sobre un pecho bastante definido. Ella podía sentir como suaves dedos se deslizaban por su cabello.

Sabia que esto estaba mal en muchas formas, dormir con alguien mucho menor que ella y además que había conocido el día anterior realmente no estaba bien. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo bueno le había pasado, por lo que no iba a dejar que eso le afectara.

En algún momento de la noche ellos se habían movido para dejarla a ella durmiendo sobre el, inconscientemente comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre el pecho el rubio, por alguna razón este chico la hacía sentir segura, estar con un ninja que a pesar de su edad parecía ser fuerte y maduro la reconfortaba.

"Buenos días." Ella dijo mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos.

"Buen día, ¿finalmente decidiste levantarte?" Dijo con una suave sonrisa y una expresión somnolienta, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente. No podía evitar que el latido de su corazón se acelerara por lo guapo que parecía.

"Preferiría no hacerlo, pero tengo que empezar a cocinar." Ella siempre fue la primera en levantarse y preparar el desayuno.

"Y me imagino que Tazuna podría estar molesto porque uno de los shinobi que había contratado para protegerlo se acostó con su hija el día que la conoció." Naruto susurró distraídamente.

"¡Lo dices como si hubiéramos hecho algo prohibido!" Ella frunció el ceño, pero su sonrojo hizo difícil tomar en serio su irritación.

"Cierto, a pesar de que la forma en que te movías contra mí hacía que fuera difícil resistirte a hacer cualquier movimiento contigo." Él bromeó con una sonrisa divertida. "Vamos, levántate antes de que alguien se de cuenta." Naruto continuó.

Después de eso, los dos se vistieron y bajaron las escaleras, Tsunami todavía se sonrojaba levemente por sus burlas. A pesar de su vergüenza, sin embargo, estaba de buen humor. Se había sentido bien finalmente dejar salir todo lo que se había guardado Las bromas juguetonas eran embarazosas, pero no podía negar que le gustaba.

Algún tiempo después, Tsunami termino de cocinar justo cuando los otros comenzaban a bajar. Inari una vez más tomó su comida y se fue de la mesa, mirando a los shinobi pero sin decir una palabra, haciendo que Tsunami suspirara.

"Necesitaré ir a la ciudad hoy y comprar algo más de comida." Dijo Tsunami cuando terminaron de comer.

"¿Podría uno de ustedes ir con ella?" Tazuna dirigió su pregunta hacia los ninjas. No se sentía cómodo con la idea de que su hija fuera a comprar comida sola, especialmente con Gato sobre su cabeza.

El único ojo de Kakashi tuvo una mirada pensativa. Alguien definitivamente tendría que ir con Tsunami, pero quien quiera que vaya, se perderá el entrenamiento de hoy.

"¿Qué estabas planeando enseñarnos, Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó Naruto antes de que el Jounin pudiera decir algo.

"Oh, estaba planeando enseñarles cómo trepar a los árboles." Respondió Kakashi con su habitual sonrisa de ojos, haciendo que todos menos Naruto lo miraran como si estuviera enojado, mientras se preguntaban cómo exactamente eso sería útil para pelear contra Zabuza.

"Bueno, en ese caso, iré con Tsunami, ya que sé cómo hacerlo." Naruto respondió con un suspiro. La mujer en cuestión estaba feliz de escuchar esto, ya que había estado considerando si debería pedirle al rubio que la acompañara de cualquier manera.

"¿Sin tus manos?" Kakashi preguntó haciendo que todos lo miraran como si estuviera aún más loco.

"Sí, sin mis manos". Naruto le sonrió "¿Sé cómo caminar sobre el agua, lo olvida? Caminar sobre los árboles es mucho más fácil." Le dijo casi provocando que Kakashi se golpeara la cara con su mano al olvidar ese detalle.

"No se preocupe Kakashi sensei... He aumentado la presión en mis sellos de peso, estaré bien... Aunque me gustaría aprender el jutsu dragón de agua y vortex gigante... Creo que serian de mucha ayuda." Le dijo el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento del peliplata y un seño fruncido por parte de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Momentos más tarde.**

"Gracias por venir conmigo." Tsunami le dijo al rubio que caminaba a su lado cuando entraron a la ciudad. "Puedo sentirme más tranquila contigo."

Naruto había optado por llevar consigo su espada atada a su espada en caso de un ataque.

"No hay problema, no podría dejar que una mujer bonita como tú vaya a un lugar tan peligroso." Él respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo por su coqueteo. Había notado que parecía estar de mejor humor que ayer y que estaba siendo juguetona con el para mantener el ánimo. Nunca le había gustado ver a las mujeres tristes.

Naruto estaba observando el estado de la ciudad a medida que avanzaban y notó que estaba realmente afectada. Habían personas tiradas en las calles, luciendo desesperanzadas y hambrientas como para permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera miró el protector de frente de Konoha.

Mientras se dirigían a una tienda que vendía comida, pudo ver claramente que el único alimento que tenía disponible era de mala calidad y se vendía a precios elevados. Su respeto por la cocina de Tsunami subió mucho. No tenía idea de cómo había logrado hacer la comida para que todo supiera tan bien con materiales de mala calidad.

"Esto realmente me recuerda mi propia infancia." Naruto comentó un poco triste al ver que Tsunami eligió las mejores verduras disponibles.

"¿Que no es Konoha un pueblo próspero?" Tsunami lo miró con una expresión de confusión.

"Oh, lo es, el problema es que no le gusto demasiado a los habitantes del pueblo, por lo que siempre me vendieron comida terrible a un precio triple". Naruto explicó.

"¡¿Pero por qué?!" Ella exclamó en estado de shock.

"Fue debido a ciertos eventos que ocurrieron el día de mi nacimiento. Los aldeanos me culparon por ello aunque yo era un bebé en ese momento."

"¡Pero eso es una locura! ¿Cómo podrían culparte si eras solo un bebé en ese momento?" Tsunami preguntó en angustia por él.

"No lo sé... Pero no te preocupes, yo no les guardo rencor alguno." Dijo con una sonrisa reluciente. "Conocí a buenas personas también, algunos me dieron de comer, otros me enseñaron muchas cosas... Como el amor que debo sentir por mi aldea... Es por eso que quiero ser Hokage, que todos me vean como un camarada." Dijo viendo al horizonte con una sonrisa.

"Realmente... Eres más maduro de lo que puedo pensar." Dijo Tsunami con una suave sonrisa.

"¿Tienes algo de comida señor?" Una pequeña niña preguntó tímidamente mientras esperaba con las manos en frente de ella.

Mirando a la niña pequeña, Naruto se acordó de sí mismo a esa edad. Dándole una sonrisa, Naruto metió la mano en su bolsillo hacia uno de los rollos de almacenamiento y libero algunas barras energéticas que tenía allí. Las cosas sabían tan blandas como el cartón, pero había muchas calorías en ellas.

Cuando él le dio las barras en sus manos, la niña pequeña le dio una sonrisa brillante y le dio las gracias antes de salir corriendo.

"Eso fue algo muy amable que hiciste". Tsunami dijo.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar a estas personas, al pueblo?" Preguntó el rubio con una expresión triste al ver a la pequeña.

"Lo que la gente de la Ola necesita es esperanza. Todos creen que están condenados a morir a causa de Gato, pero sé que ustedes nos salvaran y acabaran con Gato." Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y cómo le doy esperanza a la gente". Preguntó el rubio comenzando a pensar.

"Tal vez darles algo de comer a la gente o que reconstruyan las casas que están a punto de caerse." Respondió la mujer con un dedo en su mentón haciéndola ver muy guapa.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza a Tsunami pensando en un par de cosas que podía hacer el día siguiente.

Estaban a poco de llegar a la casa cuando Naruto noto como Tsunami parecía estar nerviosa, estaba mordiendo levemente su labio y su respiración parecía ser más profunda de lo normal.

"N-Naruto... ¿V-Vas... A venir a mi habitación otra vez esta noche?" Preguntó la mujer con un gran rubor extendido en toda su cara.

"Mmmm... Pues si me lo pides de esa forma... Creo que no tengo opción..." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos llegaron a casa, Naruto entró junto con Tsunami y coloco los materiales en la despensa, luego se despidió de la mujer y se internó en el bosque hasta encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo y a su sensei leyendo ese libro erótico con afán.

"¿Que tal el entrenamiento?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Lo logre en el primer intento." Dijo Sakura con una expresión orgullosa. "Sasuke-Kun... Bueno..." Dijo viendo a su enamorado que no había logrado mucho avance.

"Entiendo... Trataré de hablar con el." Dijo Naruto antes de acercarse a Sasuke que cayó nuevamente del árbol.

"De esa manera no vas a conseguir llegar a la cima." Dijo Naruto con una expresión suave provocando la molestia del Uchiha. Sabia que Sasuke era muy orgulloso por lo que debía acercarse con cautela. "No digo que seas malo en ello... Es solo que pones demasiado chakra en tus pies y por eso el árbol se agrieta... Regula tu chakra, ese es el objetivo de este entrenamiento." Le dijo Naruto antes de dejarlo, sabia que insistir podía provocar la molestia del Uchiha.

"Kakashi-sensei... Usted y yo tenemos un entrenamiento pendiente." Dijo el rubio al tuerto. "Además... Me gustaría pedirle algo prestado."

"Bueno, ya que tu dominas el control de chakra, creo que tengo que hacerlo... Aunque no es algo que puedas aprender en 1 semana." Dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

"Una semana sera suficiente." Dijo el rubio antes de crear 20 clones de sombras. "10 se encargarán del jutsu dragón de agua y otros 10 del jutsu vortex gigante." Le dijo Naruto a sus clones recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos.

"Vaya.. Así que sabes del secreto del jutsu clones de sombras." Dijo Kakashi impresionado recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto. "Bueno... Busquemos de un lago por aquí cerca, voy a usar un clon también para la otra mitad." Dijo Kakashi creando un clon y comenzando a entrenar a Naruto.

"Además de eso, Sensei..." Dijo Naruto con un leve rubor en su rostro. "Necesitaré que me preste una cosa más..."

* * *

 **Mas tarde esa noche.**

Tsunami se encontraba un poco ansiosa recostada en su futón, la cena ya había sido servida hace un tiempo y todos habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar. La morena estaba algo nerviosa ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que se sentía de esa forma. Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando se dio cuenta de cierto rubio apareciendo en el medio de su cuarto.

"Perdona la tardanza, quise asearme un poco ya que he estado entrenando." Le dijo el rubio recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Tsunami. Naruto ya estaba listo para dormir, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior.

Tsunami le abrió un espacio en su futón y el rubio se acostó detrás de ella. Naruto se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba vestida únicamente con un top que cubría prácticamente solo sus pechos. Y un short bastante corto. Ella comenzó a moverse nuevamente de forma que estimulada bastante el miembro de Naruto.

"Si sigues haciendo eso... Se va a poner más duro." Dijo Naruto, pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta, Tsunami se dio la vuelta presionando sus pechos contra el pecho del rubio. Esto provocó el nerviosismo de Naruto.

Tsunami no soportó más y presiono sus labios contra los del rubio, el cual estaba bastante sorprendido. Después de todo este era su primer beso. Por lo que nerviosamente comenzó a responder moviendo sus labios hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente.

"Estas... ¿Bien con esto?" Preguntó el rubio. "Sabes que esto es una misión..."

Ella se había sentido atraída por él desde que lo había visto y mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más cosas le gustaban. A ella no le importaba que él tuviera que irse cuando la misión había terminado y ella probablemente nunca volvería a verlo, no le importaba que solo lo hubiera conocido por dos días o que fuera mucho menor que ella, lo único que le importaba era estar con el mientras estaba aquí. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

"Sí... Lo sé... Solo hazme tuya." Le respondió con una sonrisa decorada con un hermoso rubor.

Naruto no lo contuvo más y simplemente se dejo llevar por sus instintos. Comenzó a besar a Tsunami en la oreja, bajando por su cuello mientras sus manos frotaban la firme espalda de la mujer. Ella realmente disfrutaba el sentir las manos del rubio recorrer su cuerpo, el se sentía bastante caliente, reconfortante hasta cierto punto, lo que la encendía aun más.

Al saber que el chico no tenia experiencia con una mujer anteriormente, Tsunami se aparto un poco antes de despejarse de su top y su sostén para luego continuar besando al rubio en los labios. Naruto podía sentir los pezones de la mujer sobre su propio pecho, volviendo aun más dura su erección. Tsunami sentía el miembro de Naruto presionarse sobre su estómago por lo que la mujer se lamió sus labios antes de bajar hasta la entrepierna del rubio.

Tsunami le bajo el boxer a Naruto revelando su miembro de alrededor 6 y media pulgadas, algo impresionante para un chico de su edad y sorprendiendo aun más a Tsunami, la cuál agarró suavemente su longitud antes de abrir su boca.

"Itadakimasu." Dijo la mujer antes de introducir el miembro de Naruto en su boca. El rubio estaba en completó éxtasis, nunca se imaginó que una sensación tan gloriosa existía y no pensó en sus más locos sueños encontrarla en está misión siendo tan joven.

Tsunami por su parte disfrutaba saboreando el pene de Naruto usando su lengua de vez en vez para aumentar la sensibilidad en el rubio. Luego de un tiempo pudo sentir como el miembro de Naruto se volvía un poco más grande, lo que indicaba que su clímax estaba cerca.

Tsunami detuvo sus movimientos causando una expresión confusa en Naruto antes de que ella terminara de desvestirse completamente mostrandole a Naruto su cuerpo completamente desnudo. El rubio estaba realmente sorprendido porque su cuerpo a pesar de ser madre era muy hermoso.

Tsunami posicionó el miembro de Naruto en su entrada antes de comenzar a introducirlo lentamente dentro de ella expandiendo sus paredes y causando gran éxtasis en su exterior.

"Esto... Es increíble." Jadeó Naruto.

"Y es solo el inicio." Dijo Tsunami antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo introduciendo el miembro de Naruto completamente en su interior.

Naruto tomo el trasero de Tsunami con sus manos provocando un jadeo en la mujer antes de ayudarla con el movimiento lo que lla hizo aún más húmeda y excitada de lo que estaba. Naruto al ver balancear los pechos de Tsunami de arriba a abajo puso el pezón de la mujer en su boca.

Tsunami estaba extasiada, después de tanto tiempo de no haber tenido contacto con un hombre, este ninja había encendido cada una de sus hormonas y nuevamente la hizo sentir como una mujer realmente atractiva.

Minutos más tarde, Naruto comenzó a sentir como su clímax estaba acercándose haciendo de las embestidas aun más rápidas y más fuertes.

"T-Tsunami... Yo..." Dijo el rubio.

"Esta bien, Naruto... Yo también... Ya estoy cerca." Dijo sin dejar de subir y bajar en el miembro del rubio. "Lleguemos hasta el final... No te preocupes... Es un día seguro." Le dijo Tsunami provocando que Naruto aumentara aún más las embestidas.

"Naruto... Naruto... Yo... Yo..." Dijo Tsunami entre jadeos antes de sentir a Naruto llenar su interior. "Me vengoooooooo..." Exclamó liberando de igual forma su clímax juntó con el del rubio.

Ambos quedaron agotados pero muy satisfechos con lo que acababa de pasar. Tsunami se recostó sobre el pecho de Naruto sintiéndose muy cómoda sobre el cuerpo caliente del rubio. Luego de eso ambos tuvieron que ir a asearse.

Tsunami había tratado de caminar pero se vio imposibilitada por lo que Naruto tuvo que llevarla al baño y tomar juntos la ducha, algo que de hecho no molesto a Tsunami. Luego ambos regresaron a la habitación de la mujer donde nuevamente se arrecostaron en el futón.

"Jamás me imaginé que tendría mi primera vez durante mi primera misión fuera de la aldea." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Realmente desearía poder retenerte después de que tu misión termine." Ella murmuró anhelante. Además de lo atractivo que era, también era muy agradable por lo que sería absurdamente fácil enamorarse de él.

"¿Estás tratando de hundir tus garras en un chico más joven, Tsunami?" Dijo Naruto en un falso tono escandalizado.

"No soy tan vieja Naruto, solo tengo 29 años." Tsunami le frunció el ceño, pero la risa mal contenida en su voz traicionó el hecho de que ella solo estaba jugando. "No puedo creer que me haya acostado con un chico de 13 años. ¿Cuándo me convertí en una pervertida?" Ella se dijo sobre todo a sí misma con una diversión irónica. Realmente no importaba la edad que tenía al final, pero ella honestamente había pensado que no podía tener más de 10 años menos que ella.

"Porqué, desde que me viste por primera vez ya me deseaste, por supuesto. Pude verte revisándome como una manjar." Su sonrisa era tan amplia ahora que podía jurar que vio la luz de la luna reflejada en sus colmillos.

"Oh, cállate y vete a dormir". Ella frunció el ceño por vergüenza otra vez y acarició su pecho.

Naruto sonrió, la abrazó y luego se fueron a dormir.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio, sé que no tuvo demasiada acción como otros pero ya saben lo que digo, esto no sería Naruto sin uno o dos episodios de relleno de vez en cuando, además de ser el primero lemmon en esta historia y de este anime, con respecto a la quinta miembro del harem, Konan le ha dado la vuelta a Kurenai, en el próximo episodio se decide como termina la votación. Espero ansioso sus reviews y nos veremos pronto.**

 **Novablood96**


	6. La pelea en el puente

_La pelea en el puente._

 **Al día siguiente.**

Tsunami despertó con una cálida sensación en su espalda, la morena podía sentir un par de brazos rodeándola por la cintura y una respiración cerca de su cuello que le erizaba la piel, pero no se había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

"Buenos días, Naruto." Dijo Tsunami suavemente con una tierna sonrisa dándose la vuelta para ver al joven rubio detrás de ella. Ella notó que el rubio no terminó de despertarse con lo que le dijo, por lo que suavemente comenzó a jugar con los bigotes del chico, provocándole cierta comezón.

El rubio abrió los ojos para ver a Tsunami con un leve rubor jugando con sus bigotes, Naruto realmente le agradaba ver a Tsunami de esa forma hizo una suave sonrisa, y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"Buenos días, Tsunami-chan." Dijo sonriéndole.

"¿Tsunami-chan? Por si lo olvidas, soy mayor que tú, 'Naruto-kun' fufu." Le dijo Tsunami en un leve tono de burla.

"La edad es lo de menos en casos así." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa levantándose. "Es hora de levantarnos antes de levantar sospechas. El rubio y la morena comenzaron a ponerse su ropa, Naruto fue el primero en salir de la habitación pasando sigilosamente los cuartos hasta llegar a la sala.

Lentamente todos comenzaron a salir de los cuartos, con Sakura preguntándole al rubio porque no había llegado a dormir al cuarto, a lo que el rubio respondió simplemente que durmió en el bosque debido a agotamiento de chakra. El desayuno fue un asunto interesante por decir lo menos.

Inari había decidido comer de verdad con el resto de ellos por una vez, pero estaba frunciendo el ceño, parecía estar especialmente irritado porque su madre parecía estar más feliz por la presencia de los shinobis en su casa... Parece que el malhumorado mocoso resentía el hecho de que se creían capaces de hacer algo y que su madre se lo estaba creyendo.

Tsunami estaba caminando con una ligera cojera, afirmando que se había resbalado y golpeado la cadera contra el marco de la puerta mientras ella estaba preparando el desayuno.

Todos parecían creerle, excepto Kakashi, quien había mirado a Naruto y captó su sonrisa rápidamente encubierta. Después de eso, el espantapájaros Jounin rápidamente metió la nariz en su libro naranja para ocultar las orgullosas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Luego del desayuno, cada quien partió a sus distintas labores, Sakura y Sasuke fueron con Kakashi al bosque para continuar con el entrenamiento. Naruto por su parte envió a 2 clones de sombra para acompañar a Tazuna en la construcción, mientras que el real se fue en dirección al pueblo.

" _Primero comencemos con la comida, pero ¿dónde debería conseguir comida suficiente para unas buenas 500 personas…?"_ Pensó Naruto, entonces captó el olor a cerdo salvaje en el aire. Obteniendo una buena bocanada de aire, pudo ver que había muchos en el área, solo dispersos.

"Bien, el bosque será un buen lugar para empezar... Hay una gran cantidad de animales y de agua fresca... Creo que puedo hacer algo con eso." Dijo el rubio sacando un kunai y adentrándose en el bosque.

* * *

 **2 horas más tarde.**

Naruto salió del bosque con una gran cantidad de animales muertos, desde cerdos, siervos, conejos, entre otras cosas más. También tenía consigo grandes cantidades de agua almacenada en una roca libre de contaminación, el rubio había creado 5 clones para llevar el botín directo al centro del pueblo de la Ola.

Además de que había reservado los animales más grandes y deliciosos directamente para la casa de Tsunami.

El rubio reunió una gran cantidad de madera, con un jutsu de fuego creo una llamarada y colocó sobre ella a todos los animales que había cazado, esto causó una gran atención de parte de la gente de la Ola

"¿Qué está haciendo ese niño?" preguntó un aldeano.

"No lo sé, pero maldita sea, ¡esa cosa huele muy bien!" exclamó otro. Pronto, todo un círculo estaba alrededor de Naruto y sus clones.

Cuando Naruto vio a una gran cantidad de gente reunida alrededor de él, hizo una sonrisa, dejó a sus clones a cargo de la comida y exclamó en gran medida.

"¡Gente de la Ola, si quieren disfrutar de una buena comida, traigan sus platos y hagan una fila, todo es completamente gratis!" Exclamó el rubio.

La gente esbozó grandes sonrisas en sus rostros antes de traer platos y hacer una fila frente a los clones de Naruto, ahí les fueron repartiendo una buena cantidad de comida a cada una de las personas.

Sin duda los niños eran los más felices, comían entre ellos, se reían, jugaban y traían grandes sonrisas que hicieron sentir a Naruto una gran satisfacción, se alegraba de que podía traerles un poco de alegría a todas estas personas. Entonces la gente comenzó a darle las gracias, diciendo que esto era como un sueño para ellos.

Una de las mujeres mayores se acercó a Naruto.

"Discúlpame chico, pero ¿cómo te llamas?" ella dijo.

"Naruto Uzumaki de la aldea de la hoja."

"Ah, Naruto, eres un chico tan bueno para hacer esto por la gente, y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón". Ella dijo. Entonces la gente comenzó a animar su nombre.

"¡NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!" los aldeanos gritaron.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensanchan cuando escucha esto. Estas personas realmente le estaban agradeciendo, lo veían como un héroe, esto causó un calor interno dentro del rubio, el cual hizo una suave sonrisa bajando su mirada.

" _Entonces... Así es como se siente..."_ Pensó el rubio muy feliz en sus adentros.

"¡Muy bien todos!" Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la gente. "Mis clones van a repartir todo lo que ha quedado para que tengan comida para algunos días más... Además de eso, voy a arreglar y construir casas para todos, solamente necesito que alguien me indique que casas necesitan ser arregladas y en que parte podría construir nuevas."

"!Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Exclamó la gente con mucha alegría.

"También recuerden agradecerle a Tazuna y su familia quienes ahora están trabajando arduamente para convertir a este pueblo en un mejor lugar, y fueron quienes nos trajeron hasta aquí." Exclamó el rubio para hacerles un pequeño favor a Tazuna por dedicar tanto esfuerzo a su pueblo.

El rubio acompañó a una persona para que le fueran indicadas las casas a las que debería arreglar y las áreas donde sería más fácil el construir casas, claro que la tierra necesitaría ser trabajada, además de conseguir materiales de buena calidad, pero ese no sería problema para un rubio con afinidad en Doton y Mokuton, además de tener grandes cantidades de chakra en su interior.

Cuando los clones repartieron toda la comida sobrante, comenzaron a preparar la tierra para que fuera estable y soportara el peso de las casas, el Naruto original se fue al bosque sin compañía y creo grandes cantidades de madera, que serían ocupadas tanto para arreglar las casas como para crear nuevas.

El rubio estuvo trabajando con sus clones e incluso con otras personas, que, inspirados por la amabilidad del rubio, se ofrecieron como voluntarios para también arreglar casas de otras personas, algo que realmente alegró al rubio porque estaba creando entendimiento entre estas personas. Caída el atardecer, el rubio suspendió los trabajos para que las personas pudieran descansar.

"El día de mañana continuaremos ayudándolos, estaré aquí hasta ver florecer a la Ola como una gran nación otra vez." Dijo el rubio a lo que la gente le exclamó completamente feliz de que alguien nuevamente les trajera esperanzas, eso hasta que 3 personas llegaron.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" Dijo el matón en el medio, muy probablemente el líder.

Todo se quedó en silencio cuando los matones caminaron alrededor de la gente, que aún no habían dicho nada. Entonces notaron la comida que todos tenían.

Agarró un plato y lo levantó en el aire.

"¿Quién es el responsable de esto?" él solo pidió que no obtuviera respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿nadie lo sabe?" dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar su espada, asustando a algunas personas.

"Yo lo hice."

Los matones comenzaron a buscar al dueño de la voz hasta encontrar a Naruto parado en medio de los aldeanos, el rubio iba a comenzar a caminar hasta que los aldeanos lo detuvieron y y se pusieron en frente de él, lo que realmente sorprendió al chico.

"N-No van... A tocar a este niño." Dijo un hombre que, a pesar de estar completamente asustado, aún así se puso enfrente de Naruto, defendiéndolo.

"A-Así es... Este niño nos ha traído en una tarde lo que ustedes nos quitaron..." Dijo un anciano también poniéndose frente al rubio.

"Que lindos... ¡Todos ustedes morirán por desobedecer!" Dijo el hombre sacando su espada listo para rebanar a los pobladores, o eso pensaba hasta que su espada fue detenida a medio camino por otra espada.

"Todos... Muchas gracias..." Dijo Naruto sin ver a las personas deteniendo la espada de aquellos matones. "No se preocupen, puedo lidiar con ellos... Voy a volver mañana para continuar con los trabajos de construcción... Pero... Gracias... Por su amabilidad..."

Y diciendo eso, el rubio creo 2 clones que se llevaron a los matones a otro lugar alejado del pueblo, en un lugar muy apartado del bosque, ahí el rubio soltó a los 3 sujetos, desapareció a sus clones y se colocó frente a ellos sin subir su mirada.

"Jefe... Este es uno de los ninjas que contrató ese constructor... Ya sabe... Esos que derrotaron a Zabuza." Dijo uno de los matones al líder.

"Tenemos que eliminarlo antes que trate de escapar." Dijo el líder provocando que los 3 sacaran sus espadas.

"Así... Que ustedes han estado atormentando a todas estas personas..." El rubio dijo con una voz fría aun sin levantar su mirada, por alguna razón, el tono de voz de Naruto provocó escalofríos en los matones. "Esta gente... Son buenas personas... Personas que no han hecho nada malo... Y ustedes malditos... ¡Se atreven a lastimarlos!" Exclamó Naruto provocando que el suelo debajo de él se resquebrajara.

El rubio levanto su rostro completamente furioso hacia los 3 sujetos. Ellos ahora realmente se sentían intimidados cuando el suelo se rompió, el primero de ellos intento correr para alejarse lo más rápido de Naruto, sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio atravesó su espada en el pecho de aquel hombre, cegando su vida.

El segundo hombre trato de cortar a Naruto con su espada, pero el rubio desapareció del lugar, el hombre estuvo buscando al rubio de arriba abajo, eso hasta que escucho una voz venir desde su izquierda.

" **Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego."** Una enorme bola de fuego apareció de la boca del rubio, impactando directamente con el cuerpo del hombre envolviéndolo en llamas, terminando con la vida del sujeto.

Finalmente, el líder de aquel grupo, solo pudo ver como sus dos compañeros habían sido asesinados a sangre fría por un niño, el cual, en un parpadeo apareció frente a él. Naruto lo miró con frialdad y mostró sus afilados dientes en una amenazadora sonrisa. El idiota acababa de ahorrarle el problema de averiguar si trabajaba para Gato o no.

"Tu... Mencionaste a Zabuza, eso quiere decir que sabes sobre los planes de Gato... Dime lo que Gato planea hacer sobre el constructor de puentes." El demando atrapando el puño del hombre que había intentado golpearlo.

"Que te jodan" El hombre se enfureció, tratando de liberar su mano.

Naruto siguió apretando hasta que los huesos de su puño se aplastaron, haciendo que el hombre gritara. Como era de esperar, nadie vino a verificar lo que sucedía, estaban demasiado profundo en el bosque como para que alguien llegara aún por casualidad.

"Te quedan muchos huesos. Voy a seguir rompiéndolos hasta que me respondas." Dijo Naruto fríamente y sin la menor pizca de simpatía.

El hombre se puso nervioso y comenzó a hablar. "Simplemente esperará a que Zabuza mejore y deje que se ocupe de eso." Dijo el hombre asustado.

"¿Hay algo más?" Preguntó Naruto aun con su expresión seria. Viendo como el hombre parecía vacilar, lo que indicaba que estaba ocultando información, a lo que Naruto tomó la otra mano.

"¡Esta bien, está bien! También nos dijo que nos reuniéramos en un lugar a varios cientos de metros del puente dentro de una semana, pero no sé para qué." El hombre comenzó a hablar rápidamente antes de que sus huesos terminaran rotos.

" _Bueno, eso suena sospechoso."_ Naruto pensó para sí mismo, Gato sonaba bastante codicioso.

"Te dije todo, ahora déjame ir." El hombre dijo, sonando realmente desesperado.

Naruto lo ignoró y en vez de eso lo agarró de la cabeza con ambas manos y lo retorció violentamente, terminando su vida con un crujido enfermizo. Dejando que el cadáver fresco cayera al suelo, sacó un rollo de sellado de su bolsa y selló los cuerpos en su interior. No hay necesidad de estar causando que Gato sospeche y cambie sus planes si sus lacayos fueron encontrados muertos.

" _Quitar la vida... No es algo que me guste hacer..."_ Pensó el rubio al analizar su primer asesinato. Itachi y Shisui le advirtieron que eso era algo por lo que todo ninja debía pasar en su vida, pero que, si era por un bien mayor, debía afrontarlo tarde o temprano, sin embargo, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna - Cena**

Todos estaban comiendo alrededor de la mesa. Tsunami hizo un gran festín de comida, ya que Naruto había literalmente llenado todas sus reservas de comida, ella estimaba que bien podría tener reservas para 2 semanas más alimentando a todos.

"La comida esta deliciosa, Tsunami, buen trabajo." Dijo Tazuna mientras comía con 3 platos en la cara.

"Gracias padre, pero fue Naruto quien fue y atrapó la comida, y además nos dio reservas para un buen tiempo." Dijo Tsunami con una dulce sonrisa viendo al rubio quien también le correspondió el gesto. "Además, escuché que el mismo llevo comida a los habitantes del pueblo y les ayudó a reconstruir sus casas." Dijo emocionada.

"¿Es así?" Dijo Tazuna dejando de beber. "Entonces te debemos muchas gracias, Naruto... Realmente te juzgué mal la primera vez que te vi... Eres un espléndido ninja." Dijo Tazuna inclinando su cabeza.

"Ya... Ya... Están haciendo que me avergüence." Dijo Naruto con pequeños rubores en su rostro mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Fue durante la cena que la tristeza de Inari finalmente alcanzó punto máximo y explotó, incapaz de soportar el hecho de que la gente podía disfrutar tan tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué ustedes se molestan siquiera en intentarlo?! No importa cuánto se entrenen, ¡Todavía no puede competir con los hombres de Gato! ¡No importa qué gloriosas afirmaciones hagan o cuán duro trabajen, los débiles terminarán siendo asesinados! "

"Por eso Gato va a morir y la Ola podrá empezar a ser reconstruida." Dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros desdeñoso, no particularmente molesto con la queja. Era la prueba viviente de que el trabajo duro y el entrenamiento dieron sus frutos, por lo que el berrinche de un niño de 8 años no lo detuvo en lo más mínimo.

"¡Cállate! ¿Qué sabes de nuestro dolor? ¡Vives en tu gran y elegante aldea, feliz todo el tiempo y luego metes la nariz en los asuntos de otras personas! ¡No sabes nada sobre el sufrimiento! ¡Deberías irte!" Inari le gritó al rubio, enfurecido aún más por su actitud desdeñosa.

Una sensación de ira asesina sofocó la habitación, haciendo que todos se callaran y se congelaran mientras Naruto miraba al chico que acababa de decir algo increíblemente estúpido.

"Realmente debes odiar a tu madre y a tu abuelo." Dijo fríamente.

"¿D-De qué estás hablando?" Inari tartamudeó, sintiéndose a la vez conmocionado y aterrado ante la repentina amenaza en la voz del rubio.

"Estamos aquí para proteger a su abuelo mientras él termina su puente, si nos vamos como usted quiere, entonces él morirá y su madre probablemente sufrirá lo mismo o incluso peor poco después." Naruto continuó con el mismo tono frío, congelando los pensamientos del muchacho en seco.

"Vamos, Naruto, eso es suficiente." Sakura dijo, tratando de evitar que las cosas escalasen, pero recibió una mirada glacial y un gruñido que le dijo que se callara y se mantuviera al margen.

"Te sientas aquí, en una casa cálida, con una madre amorosa que cocina para ti y te cuida, con un valiente abuelo que arriesga su vida para asegurarte de que puedes vivir una vida mejor y escupes en el amor que te tienen." Dijo Naruto acercando su rostro al del chico.

Inari parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas y huir, pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo.

"Vives cerca de una ciudad a menos de 20 minutos a pie, donde hay niños que viven en la calle. Niños que no tienen a nadie que los cuide. Niños más pequeños que tú, que se ven obligados a pedir comida y te sientas aquí con un estómago lleno y te quejas."

Tsunami, que estaba tan congelado como todos los demás, se dio cuenta de que debía estar pensando en la niña de ayer.

"¿Acaso sabes lo que es ser odiado por algo de lo que no tuviste control? Ser apartado y excluido de todo y de todos, pasar noches de hambre y frio, ¿Sabes que es no tener a nadie, no ser importante o necesario? ¿Tienes una sola idea de lo que podría ser... ser golpeado todos los días de tu vida hasta la edad de 6 años?" Dijo Naruto viéndose más molesto. "Sasuke tuvo que ver a toda su familia asesinada por la mano de su propio hermano, pero no lo escuchas lloriquear sobre eso, incluso si él es un bastardo malhumorado."

La última parte podría haber sido considerada algo divertida si no hubiera sido dicha con una voz lo suficientemente fría como para congelar el agua.

"No tengo idea de lo que le pasó a Kakashi-sensei, pero puedo adivinar que lo que sea que lo haga mirar fijamente un monumento a los caídos durante horas todos los días no fue agradable. De hecho, el único aquí que tuvo una vida mejor que cualquiera eres tú, así que, en lugar de empeorar las cosas, deberías hacer todo lo posible para proteger lo que tienes, porque en lo que se refiere a este mundo, en realidad eres muy afortunado."

Con eso, el rubio dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, agarrando su espada en el camino y todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio de que todo había terminado sin violencia. De igual forma Inari se levantó y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

"¿A dónde vas Naruto?" Kakashi preguntó con algo de preocupación.

"Entrenar." Dijo antes de salir de casa.

"Kakashi- sensei, ¿A qué se refería Naruto cuando mencionó ser odiado por acontecimientos sin su control?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Hmmm... Eso se remonta al nacimiento de Naruto... No puedo decir muchos detalles al respecto, pero básicamente debido a que su nacimiento coincidió con el ataque del Kyuubi en el pueblo, las personas piensan que él tuvo algo que ver con eso... Por eso siempre lo odiaron y lo excluyeron... Desterrándolo incluso del orfanato ya que Naruto nunca conoció a sus padres."

"No puede ser..." Dijo Sakura.

Todos realmente reaccionaron ante estas declaraciones, nadie realmente tenía una idea de las cosas que tuvo que vivir el rubio durante su infancia.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

La mañana siguiente fue absolutamente hermosa en el país de las olas. Naruto se había quedado fuera toda la noche y se había quedado dormido de su sesión de entrenamiento la noche anterior. Ahora roncaba pesadamente cuando yacía tendido en el suelo del bosque.

Una chica extremadamente hermosa con un vestido rosa con largo cabello negro y ojos color chocolate entró al claro que Naruto estaba ocupando. Al notar los ronquidos de Naruto, Todo lo que tenía que hacer era deshacerse de él antes de que pudiera despertarse y llevarse el cuerpo para hacer sentir mejor a Zabuza.

Haku se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el rubio boca abajo, preparando una aguja senbon que tenía la intención de meter en su cuello para paralizarlo de modo que no pudiera defenderse. Tomando una respiración profunda, ella armó su corazón para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Eso casi resultó fatal cuando Naruto se despertó y la inmovilizó debajo de él con un kunai en su garganta. Naruto había sido despertado por cierto instinto asesino acechándolo, pero había elegido esperar hasta que su asesino se acercara lo suficiente como para actuar. Ahora que tenía a la chica muy bonita inmóvil, podía evaluar la situación.

" _Senbon? ¿Pelo largo y negro? ¿Quiere matarme por alguna razón? Creo que este es probablemente mi viejo amigo el falso ninja cazador, ahora para estar seguro."_ Pensó Naruto.

"Hola, Cazadora-chan _,_ ¿Vienes por aquí a menudo?" Preguntó el rubio recibiendo una expresión de sorpresa de parte de la chica. _"Estas atrapada."_

Ella le había fallado completamente a Zabuza-sama. No había podido asesinar al rubio, y ahora él la tenía a su merced, podía tomarla como un rehén, pero ella jamás traicionaría a Zabuza, por lo que solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

"Por favor mátame rápidamente Uzumaki-san." Ella solicitó con una voz hueca.

"Bueno, ¿no eres un poco apresurada, ¿cuál es tu nombre, chica?" Naruto le preguntó. Había una idea filtrándose en cerebro y no implicaba matar a esta chica.

"Haku." Ella respondió en breve.

"Bueno, Haku, ¿te importaría decirme por qué quieres que te mate?"

"Zabuza no necesita herramientas rotas. Ya le he fallado dos veces, ahora soy inútil para él." Haku le dijo. No tenía motivos para ocultar esa información y no deseaba sufrir torturas por información inútil. Sin embargo, ella no le contaría sobre la ubicación de Zabuza-sama.

"¿Te consideras a ti mismo como una herramienta?" Naruto frunció el ceño. Él no era un fanático de ese tipo de mentalidad.

"Zabuza-sama me ha salvado la vida y me ha dado un propósito. Tengo que hacer lo que él quiera."

El ceño fruncido de Naruto se hizo más profundo, eso sonaba perturbador en varios niveles.

"Bien, nueva pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"Estaba recogiendo hierbas para acelerar la recuperación de Zabuza-sama."

"¿Sería correcto suponer que Zabuza va a sanar aproximadamente dentro de cuatro días?"

Haku hizo una pausa y consideró si responder o no y por qué incluso le preguntaba. El ninja de la hoja aparentemente ya había adivinado correctamente cuándo se curaría Zabuza-sama, así que incluso si ella le dijera, nada podría cambiar. Ella podría decir que tomaría más tiempo, pero con un ninja legendario como Kakashi, el engaño probablemente sería percibido.

"Sí." Respondió secamente.

"Espero que estés siendo honesta al respecto, porque esto podría ser muy importante." Dijo Naruto con expresión seria.

Esto hizo que Haku frunciera el ceño en confusión. Obviamente era información importante para el equipo de Konoha, pero hizo que pareciera que podría ser importante para ella y para Zabuza-sama.

"De acuerdo, solo me gustaría saber una cosa más y luego puedo o no tener una propuesta para ti". Naruto comenzó y Haku asintió con cautela. "¿De qué te salvó Zabuza por el hecho de que tienes este tipo de lealtad para él?"

Haku una vez más consideró si debía responder o no. Si ella respondía, entonces ella le revelaría que tenía una línea de sangre, pero sin saber nada específico que apenas importaría. Aparte de eso, Konoha es conocida por su amor por las líneas de sangre, así que tal vez intentaría llevarla de vuelta allí, lo que le daría una pequeña oportunidad de ser útil a Zabuza-sama una vez más y, si fracasaba, podría rápidamente usar su línea de sangre para suicidarse con la congelación instantánea de su propia sangre, solo se llevó el sello de una mano.

Tomando una decisión, Haku le contó su historia acerca de cómo había terminado consumiéndose en las calles debido a las purgas de la línea de sangre hasta que Zabuza la encontró y le dio un motivo para vivir.

Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido de escuchar que ella tenía un linaje y de cuán similar había sido su vida temprana con la suya. Pero él sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber ahora. Su idea definitivamente podría funcionar.

"Bueno, no esperaba que tu vida fuera tan similar a la mía. Muy bien, Haku, voy a dejarte ir ahora, así que por favor no vayas a hacer algo tan estúpido como atacarme. Tengo una propuesta para tú."

Haku se sentó, sintiéndose muy confundida. Ella había esperado que las preguntas eventualmente se volvieran hacia el tipo de cosas que pondrían a Zabuza-sama en peligro, lo que llevaría a la tortura o la muerte, pero en lugar de eso, él había preguntado cosas que tenían muy poco que ver con el espadachín y que ahora incluso estaba dejándola ir.

Hizo un gesto para que ella lo siguiera y ambos se sentaron contra un árbol.

"Aquí está mi propuesta para ti Haku... Voy a compartir la información que he recibido por parte de los matones de Gato que podrían involucrarlos a ti y a Zabuza... Lo único que te pido a cambio es que, en nuestro encuentro dentro de 4 días, no se inicie una batalla de inmediato..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Haku intrigada.

"Lo que quiero decir... Es que probablemente tanto ustedes como nosotros podemos beneficiarnos si hacemos una tregua." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Estaré dispuesto a compartir la información que he recibido así como los detalles de mi propuesta si tu accedes a llevarme con Zabuza... Sin ataques sorpresa ni nada... Quiero hablar con los dos."

Haku comenzó a analizar todas las variables, sabía que era arriesgado llevar a este chico hacia Zabuza en su estado actual, ya había demostrado que era realmente fuerte. Pero también parecía ser alguien honesto, sin dobles intenciones. Luego de meditarlo unos minutos, respondió.

"Sígueme, Uzumaki-san." Dijo Haku dando un salto para irse por los árboles, Naruto hizo una sonrisa y siguió a Haku.

* * *

 **Base de Zabuza.**

Zabuza se encontraba tendido en cama, su cuerpo aún se encontraba debilitado, pero se estaba recuperando lentamente gracias a los cuidados de Haku. Al poco tiempo, pudo sentir como alguien entraba en su habitación.

"Estoy de vuelta, Zabuza-sama." Dijo Haku entrando en la habitación llevando las hierbas medicinales que encontró en el bosque.

"Haku... Al parecer alguien te siguió hasta aquí..." Dijo Zabuza alertado por la otra presencia.

"Vaya, a pesar de estar en ese estado al parecer no te has oxidado en lo más mínimo." Dijo Naruto entrando a la sala alertando a Zabuza.

"Por favor espere, Zabuza-sama." Dijo Haku llegando hasta la cama. "Uzumaki-san solamente quiere hablar con nosotros."

"Haku... Así que tú fuiste quien lo trajo hasta aquí." Dijo Zabuza viendo a la chica en cuestión. "¿No pensaste que él podría fácilmente guiar a Hatake hasta este lugar y matarnos a todos?"

"Tranquilo Zabuza... No tengo intención alguna de atacarlos ni de avisar a Kakashi-sensei." Dijo Naruto tomando una silla y sentándose cerca de Zabuza. "Escucha, Zabuza... He venido aquí con una propuesta, y tienes dos opciones..." Dijo Naruto haciendo una expresión seria.

"Puedes tranquilamente escuchar y aceptar lo que voy a decir... O negarte a escuchar y verme obligado a matarte..." Dijo el rubio en voz fría viendo a Zabuza directamente a los ojos. El hombre no sabía que había ocurrido con el rubio en estos últimos días pero realmente se veía diferente, como si algo le hubiese sucedo que cambió completamente su mirada. Y sabía ahora que el no vacilaría en matarlo estando en el estado como se encuentra.

"Bien, mocoso... Tienes mi atención." Dijo Zabuza resignado.

"Mataré a Gato..." Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Zabuza y Haku. "El no planea mantener su parte del trato que ustedes dos tuvieron juntos. Planea matarlos a los dos el día que ataquen a mi equipo, para que pueda escapar sin pagarle... Fue la información que logré reunir en el pueblo." Dijo el rubio viendo como Zabuza se mostraba molesto debido a que sospechaba que Gato lo traicionaría.

"Yo liberaré a todos los que él haya hecho esclavos. Luego los dejaré en la Ola. Tomaré el dinero de Gato y lo usaré para comenzar a reconstruir este pueblo, y te daré el triple de lo que él iba a pagarte." Dijo Naruto.

"¡Triple!" dijo Zabuza mientras sus ojos mostraban signos de dólar en ellos. Los ojos de Haku se ensanchan cuando escucha la cantidad que recibirán.

"Lo único que necesito que hagas es ocultar el puente hasta que todos los peones de Gato y el aparezcan... Así ustedes y mi equipo se encargarán de los matones... Pero Gato encontrará su final por mi mano." Dijo el rubio apretando sus puños.

"¿Tu equipo tiene conocimiento acerca de este loco plan tuyo?" Preguntó Zabuza.

"No te preocupes por ellos, yo voy a encargarme de ese asunto." Dijo Naruto. "Entonces. ¿Tenemos un trato?" Preguntó el rubio extendiendo su mano.

Zabuza se acercó a Haku y los dos tuvieron una pequeña discusión, y Zabuza regresó a Naruto y se le quedó viendo a la mano.

"De acuerdo, estamos de acuerdo con los términos, solo mantén tu parte del trato y todo saldrá bien de nuestra parte." Dijo Zabuza. Naruto le estrechó la mano.

"Bien... Nos veremos en cuatro días." Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando ya había salido y estaba por saltar para irse, se detuvo al sentir como Haku lo detuvo.

"Gracias, Uzumaki-san." Dijo Haku con una sonrisa. "Zabuza-sama se encuentra muy complacido con este acuerdo."

"Ya veo... No te preocupes... Yo también estoy feliz por esto... Ahora podré ayudar a Tsunami y su familia mucho mejor." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Entiendo... ¿tienes algo precioso que proteger? Creo que la verdadera fuerza viene de querer proteger a aquellos que son preciosos para ti." Dijo Haku pensando con cariño en su propia persona preciosa, la que necesita atención médica.

"Sí, mi aldea y mis amigos son todos preciosos para mí... Así como las personas que he conocido aquí en la Ola... Yo los protegeré con mi vida." Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

* * *

 **4 días más tarde.**

Los siguientes días pasaron sin incidentes.

Kakashi no había estado feliz de que Naruto se reuniera a escondidas con Zabuza, además de haberlo hecho el solo. Pero había decidido confiar en su alumno y esperar lo mejor. Sakura se sintió aliviada de que pudieran estar saliendo de la misión sin luchar y Sasuke se había enojado por no poder enfrentarse a un oponente poderoso para probarse a sí mismo.

Inari había estado callado y apenas había dicho una palabra desde que Naruto lo había confrontado, pero parecía más profundo en sus pensamientos que sombrío.

Todos habían continuado su propio entrenamiento independientemente de una solución posiblemente pacífica. En este punto, tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban trabajando en caminar sobre el agua, uno para la resistencia y el otro para dominarlo, mientras que Naruto todavía estaba trabajando arduamente en los jutsus de **dragon de agua** y **vortex gigante**. El rubio también continuó ayudando en el pueblo, reparando casas y alimentando a todos los que podia.

Naruto y Tsunami también continuaron sus actividades nocturnas en secreto. Al principio, Naruto había dudado al respecto, pero Tsunami le había asegurado que ella sabía que no podría quedarse. Lo echaría de menos, pero nunca había esperado que se quedara y solo quería disfrutar del corto tiempo que habían dejado juntos antes de irse. Cierto, no había esperado encontrar que le gustara tanto, pero sabía que no podría haber un futuro juntos para ellos. Estaba contenta de que él viniera y ayudara a levantar la soledad que había estado sintiendo desde que su esposo murió y que sus palabras parecían haber hecho algo bueno para Inari a pesar de su dureza.

Hoy sería el día en que Zabuza atacaría. Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba allí. Naruto había pedido quedarse en casa porque pensaba que Gato atacaría a Tsunami para llegar a Tazuna.

Inari estaba actualmente en su habitación, como solía hacer últimamente, pensando en lo que Naruto le había dicho.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en la cocina, parado en un lugar donde no se lo podía ver desde la puerta principal o desde la escalera que conduce al primer piso. Tenía los pantalones desabrochados y Tsunami de rodillas frente a él, con su miembro en la boca.

Normalmente Tsunami ni siquiera hubiera considerado hacer algo como esto, pero se había vuelto mucho más audaz en los últimos días y sabía que el corto tiempo que tenía para disfrutar de la compañía de su rubio favorito se estaba acabando. Sabía que Naruto escucharía si alguien se acercaba, por lo que el riesgo de ser atrapado era mínimo y no podían arriesgarse a hacer nada más con el peligro de ser atacados en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera extraer lo que ella buscaba de él, la puerta de la entrada se destruyó, haciendo que Naruto sacara rápidamente su miembro de la boca de Tsunami y se la metiera dentro de los pantalones. No lo mostró, pero estaba bastante enojado por el momento de este ataque. ¿No podrían haber venido unos minutos después?

"Voy por la parte de atrás, no te preocupes, no dejaré que te toquen ni a ti ni a Inari." Naruto le susurró algo y desapareció por una ventana cercana. Tsunami rápidamente se limpió la boca y luego se levantó para encontrarse con los secuestradores.

"Vendrás con nosotros, chica, Gato quiere tener una pequeña conversación contigo y con tu padre." Dijo uno de los dos matones que había entrado a la casa, pero se vieron un poco sorprendidos de ver a la mujer tan tranquila.

"¡No te dejaré llevar a mi madre!" Una voz joven de repente gritó y se volvieron para ver a un niño en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Inari sintió las palabras de Naruto resonar en su mente cuando vio a los hombres que habían venido para llevarse a su madre y no podía creer que alguna vez hubiera querido que el shinobi se fuera. Ahora entendía lo que significaba cuando les había ordenado que se fueran, les había ordenado que los abandonaran a este destino. No vio a Naruto en ninguna parte, por lo que estaba decidido a proteger a su madre a toda costa. Él no podía perderla también después de haber perdido a su padre adoptivo.

"No me llevarás a ningún lado." Tsunami dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, sin rastros de miedo. Inari parecía confundido al escuchar a su madre tan tranquila, ya que no tenía una línea de visión directa detrás de los dos matones.

"¿Crees que este pequeño enano nos detendrá?" Uno de los matones se río burlonamente.

"No, Inari es demasiado joven para detenerte, pero el shinobi parado justo detrás de ti es otro asunto completamente diferente".

Al instante se giraron, con la intención de cortar al que estaba detrás de ellos, solo para encontrarse con un rubio que fácilmente detuvo sus ataques con su propia espada.

"Bien hecho Inari, defendiste a tu madre aun en una situación desventajosa... Te has ganado mi respeto." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo feliz al pequeño niño por esos halagos. "Ahora... Yo me haré cargo de estos dos... Dejaré un par de clones que vigilen la casa y me iré al puente... Nos vemos luego."

Y diciendo eso, Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo llevándose consigo a los dos trabajadores de Gato.

* * *

 **Puente de Tazuna**

Cuando Naruto llegó al puente, vio algo bastante extraño.

El puente estaba envuelto con una técnica de niebla oculta y una vez que entró vio una cúpula de espejos de hielo con Sasuke atrapado dentro de ellos, pareciéndose cada vez más a un alfiletero.

Lo extraño de esto era que Kakashi estaba parado al lado de Sakura y Tazuna, con Zabuza en el otro extremo, la niebla no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para cegar, pero lo suficientemente gruesa como para bloquear la vista desde el exterior.

"Entonces ... ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Naruto, ya que todo parecía tan casual como una situación tensa entre posibles enemigos podría serlo, con la excepción del nervioso cambio de Sakura, claramente preocupada por su precioso Sasuke-kun.

"Aparentemente Sasuke estaba molesto por no poder pelear con nadie en la misión gracias a que descubriste el plan de Gato para su disgusto. Zabuza sugirió que luchara contra Haku y aquí estamos." Respondió Kakashi.

"De acuerdo ... bueno, de todos modos, acabo de interrogar a los dos matones que Gato envió para secuestrar a Tsunami y parece que teníamos razón en sospechar. Él debería venir aquí pronto, buscando eliminar a los sobrevivientes de nuestra 'batalla'. " Dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de todos.

"Bueno, supongo que ya no somos enemigos." Zabuza dijo.

Fue en este punto que Sasuke colapsó, demasiado herido para pararse más y provocó que Sakura grite su nombre con preocupación.

"No te preocupes Sakura, él está bien." Kakashi la tranquilizó.

Haku desapareció los espejos de hielo y se movió para pararse al lado de Zabuza mientras Kakashi recogía a Sasuke.

"Parece que el Uchiha no era rival para ti Haku." Dijo Zabuza viendo a su aprendiz.

"De alguna manera fue capaz de esquivar mis senbon después de despertar su Sharingan, pero no tenía las habilidades lo suficientemente poderosas como para romper mis espejos, por lo que no lo ayudó demasiado." Haku confirmó.

Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para observar a Zabuza y Haku ya que no estaban tratando de matarse el uno al otro. Lo que había escuchado de Haku sobre cómo ella se consideraba una herramienta para Zabuza todavía le molestaba. En realidad, no era de su incumbencia, pero le había gustado genuinamente Haku durante su breve charla en ese bosque y no quería que ella viviera ese tipo de vida.

"¿Hey Zabuza?" De repente preguntó, sorprendiendo ligeramente al espadachín y a Haku. No esperaban que hubiera mucho que hablar hasta que apareció Gato.

"¿Sí?" Zabuza sentía que tenía una pequeña deuda con el rubio por librarlo de la molestia que era Gato, por lo que estaba dispuesto a responder algunas preguntas.

"¿Realmente consideras que Haku no es más que una herramienta para ti?"

"Eso es lo que son los Shinobi." Zabuza respondió simplemente, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

"No lo creo." Naruto refutó.

"Puedes creer lo que quieras, no cambiará la verdad." Zabuza replicó.

"Bueno, ¿y si hubiera exigido que Haku durmiera conmigo a cambio de esta tregua?." Exigió Naruto, enojándose con la indiferencia del espadachín por su compañero.

La pregunta hizo que Haku se sonrojara y Sakura lo mirara boquiabierta, también sonrojándose, no espero que alguien como Naruto dijera algo tan atrevido como el asunto de tener relaciones con una chica.

"¿Qué diablos estás insinuando, bastardo?" Zabuza exigió enojado.

"Si solo piensas en Haku como una herramienta, entonces no veo por qué te enojas tanto. No debería ser gran cosa sacrificar la virginidad de una herramienta para conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero ¿verdad?" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Zabuza gruñó y parecía que estaba a punto de sacar su espada y cortar al rubio Uzumaki por la mitad cuando Haku brillantemente sonrojada le hizo una pregunta.

"Naruto-san, ¿por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?"

"Estoy tratando de descubrir qué piensa realmente de ti Zabuza... Me agradas, y siento que somos prácticamente amigos y no me gusta ver a mi amiga siendo tratada como una herramienta. Dado lo enojado que se ve Zabuza en este momento, estoy seguro que toda su actitud acerca de que eres una herramienta es falsa." Naruto explicó, haciendo que Haku lo mirara sorprendido.

"Uzumaki ..." Gruñó Zabuza, pero fue ignorado.

Cualquier otra discusión fue dejada de lado cuando el sonido de cientos de pasos se escuchó fuera de la niebla. Naruto coloco sus dedos en el suelo cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse.

"Al parecer... Son poco más de 100 hombres." Dijo el rubio impresionando a Zabuza y Haku por sus habilidades sensoriales. "Gato esta hasta atrás de ellos..."

"Es tiempo de que el espectáculo comience." Dijo Zabuza tomando su espada.

Gato caminó hacia el puente como si fuera el dueño del lugar, con la intención de dar un pequeño discurso arrogante acerca de cómo había jodido a todos, pero se detuvo en confusión cuando vio que nadie excepto un niño de cabello negro parecía estar herido.

"Zabuza, ¿qué diablos es esto? Te estoy pagando para que te deshagas del constructor de puentes, no para que estés tan tranquilo en medio de ellos."

"Tu farsa terminó Gato." Dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose al pequeño hombre. "Descubrimos tu plan de matarnos a todos después de nuestra pelea, por lo que decidimos hacer una tregua..."

"Y terminar... Con el verdadero problema aquí..." Dijo Zabuza apuntando su espada a Gato.

"Y ese... Eres tú." Dijo Naruto con expresión seria.

"¡Mátenlos! ¡Mátenlos a todos!" Exclamó Gato. "Aquel que llegue a matar a uno de ellos tendrá un bono de 50,000 ryo... Y podrá hacer lo que quiera con el pueblo como celebración." Exclamó Gato.

El pequeño ejército de matones parecía entusiasmado con la perspectiva y atacó directamente al pequeño grupo de ninjas, con la intención de abrumarlos con números. Se sintieron aún más alentados cuando vieron que solo tres de ellos tenían la intención de luchar.

De hecho, solo Zabuza, Kakashi y Naruto se habían preparado para luchar contra la mafia. Haku no tenía ningún deseo de participar en una matanza, Sasuke estaba inconsciente y Sakura sabía perfectamente que no estaba lista para algo como esto.

"Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei... Gato es mío." Dijo Naruto sacando su espada para pasar entre cualquier ninja que quisiera interponerse en su camino.

La siguiente batalla fue dominada por un solo lado, era entendible ya que es muy difícil pelear contra un ninja experimentado que ha recibido años de entrenamiento cuando tu no lo eres.

Zabuza se estaba abriendo paso sin esfuerzo a través de varios de ellos con cada paso de su enorme espada, apenas necesitando molestarse con cualquier técnica aparte de balancear la espada de un lado a otro.

Kakashi se mantuvo fiel al kunai básico y fue a matar rápidamente, su velocidad era demasiado alta para estar en peligro por los ataques lentos de los matones.

Naruto por su parte fue avanzando en línea recta cortando a todo aquel que se le atravesara en el camino, él no tenía intensión de perder el tiempo con simples ninjas, él iba sin dudas por Gato.

El pequeño hombre se sorprendió de como el joven rubio traspasaba con relativa facilidad a todos los que había contratado. Gato trató de huir, pero se dio cuenta que lo había guiado directamente al borde del puente volvió a ver nuevamente a la batalla con la esperanza de que los números hubieran abrumado al rubio.

Pero su esperanza se hizo añicos cuando el rubio finalmente había salido de la multitud de matones, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía donde se encontraba el hombre que ya estaba temblando del terror.

"E-Espera... N-No me mates... Yo puedo darte mucho dinero... No tendrás que trabajar más en tu vida." Dijo Gato cayendo al suelo mientras trata de convencer al rubio por su vida. "P-Por favor, te daré grandes terrenos, poder... Estarás en la cima de todo... ¡No me mates!" Pero sus ruegos llegaron a oídos sordos.

"Claro que tomaré todo eso... Voy a tomar todo de ti y se lo daré a alguien quien le dé un buen uso." Dijo el rubio comenzando a hacer varios signos de mano. "Y también tomaré tu vida..." Dijo el rubio mientras el agua del río comenzaba a moverse violentamente.

" **Estilo de agua: Jutsu dragón de agua."** Una columna de agua emergió desde el rió hasta donde se encontraban los dos, tomo la forma de un gran dragón que a la señal del rubio se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Gato, tomando su vida y arrojando el cuerpo del hombre al agua.

"Este... Es el primer paso para la restauración de la Ola." Dijo el rubio con una expresión serena viendo al borde del puente.

* * *

 **Saludos a todos, sé que me he tomado mi tiempo para actualizar, pero he pasado momentos un poco difíciles ya que terminé una relación de bastante tiempo, cambie de trabajo y la universidad no lo esta haciendo nada fácil... Pero bueno, a pesar de eso aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y espero ansioso sus comentarios, les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en Facebook como By:Novablood para estar en contacto más directo, hasta la próxima.**

 **Novablood96**


	7. Inician los exámenes Chunin

_Inician los exámenes Chunin._

 **País de la Ola.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la muerte de Gato, el pueblo se había reunido para revelarse ante la tiranía de aquel hombre, aunque al llegar, prácticamente todo había terminado, cuando los matones vieron a Gato morir, y al pueblo con todo tipo de armas, no tuvieron más opción que rendirse.

Naruto se fue junto con Zabuza y Haku hasta la mansión de Gato, estando ahí, el rubio tomó todo el dinero y bienes del magnate, además de liberar a todas las personas que tenía secuestradas ahí y regresarlas a la Ola.

El rubio cumplió su promesa con Zabuza, dándole al asesino de la niebla oculta una gran suma de dinero por su contribución. El resto del dinero se lo dio a Tazuna y Tsunami, así como todas las acciones de la corporación Gato, él sabía que ellos dos harían un mejor uso de todo ello.

Las cosas parecían ir mucho mejor para la Ola después de mucho tiempo, Naruto terminó de arreglar y construir casas para cada uno de los habitantes del país. Luego de mucho tiempo, el sol finalmente brillo en todo el pueblo.

La noche en que el puente fue terminado, Tazuna reunió a todo el pueblo para celebrar a los héroes que habían traído paz y prosperidad al país de la Ola. Naruto fue el más agasajado de todos, ya que el pueblo reconoció el valor y sacrificio del rubio para con ellos.

Zabuza y Haku partieron poco después, ambos se despidieron de Naruto y Kakashi, esperando que la próxima vez que se encontraran, fuera en términos más amistosos. Naruto preguntó que donde se dirigian ahora.

Zabuza les dijo que a ver cómo está Kiri, ya que ha pasado casi una década desde que se fue. Los rebeldes de la línea de sangre podrían tener un frente organizado al que puedan unirse. Así que se fueron no sin antes que Haku besara en la mejilla a Naruto, y le agradeciera por toda su ayuda.

Ahora, los ninjas de la hoja estaban listos para regresar al pueblo de la hoja, ellos ya habían terminado su misión cuando el puente fue terminado. Por lo que ahora estaban en el puente siendo despedidos por muchas personas de la Ola.

"Les debemos mucho... A ustedes y a la aldea de la hoja, por su gran amabilidad." Dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa.

"Ha sido un placer, también estamos agradecidos de ser parte de una nueva historia para la Ola." Dijo Kakashi.

"Ha sido todo un placer y una gran experiencia estar aquí." Les dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Chico, ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?" Le preguntó Tazuna. "Por ahora aun somos pequeños, pero pronto vamos a crecer, nos haría bien tener a alguien como tú por aquí." Dijo mientas todos los acompañantes asentían.

"Lo siento, mi hogar está en la hoja... Pero prometo visitarlos de vez en cuando." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, lo intenté... Pero espero que vengas el próximo año para celebrar el festival en honor del héroe de la Ola, Naruto Uzumaki." Dijo Tazuna sonriendo.

"No me lo perdería por nada." Dijo el rubio muy feliz de que ellos lo vieran como a un héroe.

"Uh, Naruto-niisan. Gracias por todo. Mantendré mi promesa y dejaré de llorar, voy a ayudar a mi madre y mi abuelo mucho más ¡sinceramente!" Dijo Inari llegando frente a Naruto. El cual asintió a sus palabras, froto la cabeza del pequeño y le dejó un kunai de recuerdo.

Tsunami se veía muy nerviosa, antes de aparentemente reunir su coraje y arrastrar a Naruto en un beso. Todos los que miraban parecieron aturdidos por un momento, antes de que un fuerte 'oooooh' saliera de la multitud. Tazuna e Inari estaban boquiabiertos en estado de shock.

Cuando el beso terminó, el Equipo 7 se despidió de todos y se fue del país.

"Aún debemos nombrar el puente." Tazuna dijo, tratando de distraerse de lo que acababa de ver.

"El Gran Puente de Naruto parece apropiado." Tsunami dijo a la ligera.

"¿Por qué exactamente es apropiado?" Exclamó Tazuna, ahora completamente enfadado por el hecho de que alguien había besado a su hija, incluso si la mujer en cuestión tenía casi 30 años.

"Porque él es la razón principal por la que todo fue tan bien, además de darnos los medios para reconstruir. Además de eso, también restauró la esperanza de Inari, por no mencionar la mía." La mujer respondió.

"Muy bien, lo llamaremos El gran puente de Naruto." Tazuna cedió.

"Kaa-san ¿por qué besaste a Naruto nii-san?" Preguntó Inari confundido.

Tsunami sonrió y caminó hacia su casa, mirando hacia atrás para responder. "Porque yo quería."

* * *

 **En el bosque.**

Sakura e incluso Sasuke no habían apartado su vista de Naruto, el cual había estado disimulando que no se había dado cuenta de cómo lo veían sus compañeros, hasta que finalmente Sakura cedió ante la irritación y exclamó.

"¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué diablos significó ese beso?!" Preguntó la chica.

"Sakura, te he dicho que no tienes la necesidad de levantar la voz cuando nadie está a más de 1 metro de ti." Dijo Naruto frotándose sus oídos. "Y si tanto quieres saber, pues un beso significa una señal de afecto y agradecimiento." Dijo el rubio.

"¿A-Agradecimiento?" Dijo Sakura recuperando la compostura. "S-Sí... Claro que era por agradecimiento... Quiero decir, no podría significar otra cosa..." Dijo la pelirosa, pero tuvo ciertas sospechas al escuchar a Kakashi reír.

"¿Que es tan gracioso, Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó la chica.

"Pues... Digamos que Naruto cumplió las necesidades del cliente 'más allá del llamado del deber', ¿No es así Naruto?" Dijo Kakashi provocando un rubor en el rubio que solo aparto su mirada.

"Bueno, no es como si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de acostarte con ella." Sakura se aseguró a sí misma.

"¿Por qué crees que ella cojeaba ese día?" Kakashi le preguntó, su voz llena de diversión, sus ojos firmemente curvados en su característica y extraña forma sonriente.

La cara de Sakura se quedó en blanco al recordar la historia de resbalar y golpear el marco de la puerta. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber escuchado ningún tipo de sonido fuerte que hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas.

"¡Maldito Naruto, como pudiste acostarte con nuestro cliente, que además es una mujer mayor con un hijo!" Dijo Sakura haciendo reír nuevamente a Kakashi.

* * *

 **Aldea de Konoha – 1 Mes más.**

"Hmmm... Creo que con eso estará bien..." Dijo Naruto mientras ordenaba un gran fajo de billetes. "He ahorrado bastante de las misiones de bajo rango, y con el pago de la misión de la Ola, creo que tengo el dinero que necesito." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de sellar la caja de billetes en un sello de almacenamiento.

"Ahora solo debo esperar a volverme un rango más alto para finalmente comprar una buena casa." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. No es que no le gustara su actual vivienda, ya que es algo que su abuelo, el tercer hokage le dio, pero por razones obvias de espacio, no quería permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminó de arreglar todo, el rubio salió de su casa tranquilamente hasta llegar donde se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke, ahí habían acordado reunirse con Kakashi.

Durante el mes después de la misión de la Ola, cada uno había tenido sus propios progresos en solitario, Sakura había ido por consejo de Naruto a la biblioteca, ahí aprendió algunos Jutsus básicos de tierra además de principios de medicina en caso de emergencia durante las misiones.

Sasuke por su parte comenzó su desarrollo del Sharingan, fortaleciendo su Taijutsu un poco más al ser más rápido porque todavía quería y necesitaba que su cuerpo lo alcanzara, principalmente porque Naruto todavía explotaba ese hecho en sus entrenamientos. Sasuke también había perfeccionado su liberación de fuego y el genjutsu de Sharingan.

Naruto por su lado estudio, más sobre los Fuinjutsus, estaba bastante interesado en como poder alterar el espacio con sellos, así que comenzó a inventar algunas fórmulas para lograr el resultado que quería. También había practicado algunos de los jutsus que robó del pergamino del primer y segundo hokage.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, encontró a Sasuke y Sakura esperando, notó que la pelirosa parecía estar alterada, por lo que concluyó que seguramente obedeció a Kakashi y estaba ahí desde hace ya un tiempo.

"Supongo que hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cansada mientras ignoraba las quejas de Sakura. Al poco tiempo, una nube de humo apareció un poco más delante de ellos.

"Hola... Perdón por el retraso, pero una anciana me pidió que le ayudara a llevar sus cosas a casa, así que me tarde por eso." Dijo Kakashi.

"Razonable, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo." Dijo Naruto creyendo la excusa de Kakashi mientras Sakura y Sasuke sudaban por la credulidad de su compañero.

"Bueno, sin embargo, vamos a suspender el entrenamiento por hoy... Tengo una reunión que atender así que tómense el día para descansar." Dijo Kakashi tranquilamente. "Los veré luego." Y diciendo eso desapareció nuevamente en una nube de humo.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿No te gustaría hacer algo más personal?" Preguntó Sakura tratando de convencer a su amado de ir en una cita.

"No, gracias... Tengo que seguir entrenando." Dijo el Uchiha dándose la vuelta.

"Vamos, amigo... La vida no se trata solo de entrenar." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "También es bueno relajarte de vez en cuando... No vas a perder el ritmo por un día de descanso."

"Hmmmm... No quiero perder el tiempo." Y diciendo eso, se fue dejando a una Sakura decepcionada.

"No te desanimes." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llegando a donde ella se encontraba y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la pelirosa. "Al menos lo intentaste, quizá algún puede aceptar."

"Gracias Naruto." Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Contrario a lo que creía hace varios años, Naruto mostró ser una persona bastante buena, era tolerante y además de fuerte, había demostrado ser un buen amigo en muchas ocasiones.

Mientras los dos hablaban, una extraña caja con ojos se les acercó desde atrás, Naruto hizo una sonrisa mientras Sakura parecía decepcionada con lo que parecía ser un intento de camuflaje ninja.

"Buen intento, Konohamaru." Dijo Naruto con una voz suave. "Pero ya debes saber que no existen piedras con esa forma."

"Descubriste mi disfraz jefe, tal cómo se espera de mi gran rival." Dijo una voz dentro de la caja y de ella aparecieron un trio de niños. Uno era Konohamaru, el nieto del tercer hokage, otro era una niña con colitas y rubores permanentes en su rostro, y el ultimo era un chico de lentes con un moco tendido de su nariz.

"Soy Moegi, la atrevida kunoichi en preescolar." Dijo la niña presentándose.

"Yo soy Udon, amante del algebra." Dijo el otro chico.

"Ohhh... Así que ustedes son los amigos de Konohamaru." Dijo Naruto acercándose a los chicos. "Se los encargo mucho, gracias por cuidar de él." Dijo el rubio.

"Naruto-niichan... Recuerda que prometiste jugar a los ninjas con nosotros hoy." Dijo Konohamaru.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Naruto sin recordar haber hecho tal promesa. "Bueno... Una promesa es una promesa..." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Un ninja jugando a los ninjas? Eso es algo infantil." Dijo Sakura.

"Vamos Sakura... No te burles." Dijo Naruto viendo a su compañera. "No hay nada de malo en pasar tiempo con los niños... A veces puedes aprender mucho de ellos... Ellos, así como nosotros, son el futuro de esta aldea, debemos cuidarlos para que no pierdan el camino." Dijo el rubio con expresión serena impresionando a Sakura.

" _Vaya... Creo que Naruto es más maduro de lo que pensaba... Creo que el será un buen padre algún día."_ Pensó Sakura.

"Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Dijo Konohamaru viendo a Sakura. "Naruto-niichan es más genial de lo que piensas, por eso nos gusta jugar con él, pero definitivamente no jugaríamos con una niña tan fea y de gran frente como tú."

Este comentario genero un frio silencio en el ambiente, Sakura había quedado con una expresión vacía mientras que Naruto comenzó a sudar en frio. Luego, del cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a salir un aura asesina.

"Eh... Konohamaru..." Dijo Naruto acercándose al chico. "Yo pienso que deberías correr... Por tu vida."

"¿Por qué, Niichan?" Preguntó Konohamaru cuando notó a Sakura.

El chico palideció al notar la mirada asesina de la pelirosa, siguiendo el consejo de Naruto comenzó a correr desesperadamente tratando de huir de la furia de la chica.

 ***Blaaaaaaam***

"Auuuuchhhhh..." Dijo Konohamaru cayendo al suelo después de chocar con una persona. "Perdón señor, no veía por donde iba." Dijo el pequeño niño admitiendo su culpa.

"¿Tienes algún problema niñito?" Dijo aquel chico tomando a Konohamaru por su bufanda y levantandolo por el aire.

"Oye, ¿Dónde estás?" Dijo Sakura molesta hasta que vio como aquel chico tenía levantado a Konohamaru. "Oi... Déjalo tranquilo... Fue mi culpa por venir persiguiéndolo." Dijo Sakura preocupada.

"Bajalo Kankuro... O sabes que lo lamentaras." Dijo la chica rubia al lado del joven ahora identificado como Kankuro.

"Tranquila Temari, tenemos algunos minutos antes de que él llegue, divirtámonos un poco." Dijo Kankuro comenzando a menear a Konohamaru lastimándolo un poco.

"D-Dejame ir... Abusivo..." Dijo Konohamaru agarrando el brazo de Kankuro en un intento para que aflojara la fuerza con la que lo sostenía.

"Eres muy valiente niño..." Dijo Kankuro haciendo una sonrisa siniestra. "No me agradan los enanos debiluchos." Y diciendo esto, preparó su puño para golpear a Konohamaru.

*Claaap*

"Yo no recomendaría... Que hicieras eso."

"¡Aghhhhh!" Exclamó Kankuro al sentir como alguien detuvo su puñetazo y aumentó la presión en él, lastimándolo en el proceso, se trataba de un chico rubio alto con ojos azules que lo veía con una expresión seria.

"¡Naruto-niichan, ayúdame!" Dijo Konohamaru con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tranquilo, Konohamaru... Ahora todo está bien." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizando a Konohamaru. "Ahora... Ninjas de la arena... Parece que están lejos de su casa..."

"¿Ninjas de la arena?" Preguntó Sakura, luego revisó sus protectores y se dio cuenta que eran ciertamente de otra aldea.

"Lamento que mi pequeño amigo te golpeara, pero escuché que te pidió disculpas." Dijo Naruto. "Así que voy a llevármelo..." Repentinamente un clon de Naruto tomó a Konohamaru.

"Tchh… Ya verás…" Dijo Kankuro molesto preparándose para golpear a Naruto, pero su puño fue golpeado por una piedra que repentinamente apareció.

"Tal parece que no son tan fuertes para vencernos." Dijo Sasuke desde la rama de un árbol viendo a Kankuro.

" _Vaya, vaya… Esta aldea parece tener chicos muy guapos, ese rubio y este tipo no están nada mal."_ Pensó Temari viendo a Sasuke.

"Oye tu… ¿Por qué no bajas de ahí y te enfrentas conmigo?" Dijo Kankuro mientras bajaba una especie de momia que tenía atada en su espalda.

"Tch… Vas a meterte en una pelea cuando apenas estamos llegando." Dijo Temari mientras su mano se dirigía hacia un bastón colocado en su cintura, sin embargo, jamás lo alcanzó debido a que su muñeca fue retenida por alguien.

"Lo siento, Temari-chan. Pero porque mejor no dejamos que ellos dos peleen y nosotros nos conocemos mejor… Creo que tu eres más sociable que tu acompañante." Dijo Naruto con una fresca sonrisa.

 _"Ni siquiera lo vi moverse."_ Pensó Temari cuando notó una imagen de Naruto en lugar de donde estaba. _"¿Fue un shunshin? Eso fue demasiado rápido. Este tipo es bueno y tiene unos ojos hipnotizantes."_ Pensó Temari mientras se sonrojaba mirando a Naruto. Luego se sonrojó más cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano todavía estaba en la suya. Se lo quitó y se volvió hacia Kankuro.

Naruto iba a llevarse a dar una vuelta a Temari, eso hasta que su piel se erizo y sintió una nueva y peligrosa presencia cerca de donde se encontraba Sasuke. Mientras Kakuro estaba desenvolviendo su carga, una áspera voz lo hizo detenerse.

"Kankuro, detente." Dijo un chico pelirrojo de baja estatura parado de cabeza en la rama de un árbol, este chico puso realmente nervioso tanto a Kankuro como a Temari. "Estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea... ¿Ya olvidaste el motivo por el que estamos aquí?" Le preguntó el joven.

"S-Sí lo sé... Yo solo... Ellos comenzaron esto... Ellos nos retaron." Dijo Kankuro bastante nervioso.

"Callate... O te mato." Fue lo único que dijo el chico para silenciar a aquel que hace solo unos segundos se veía tan intimidante, provocando que Kankuro se disculpara. "Lamento los problemas causados." Dijo antes de bajar del árbol para ponerse en medio de los otros ninjas de la arena.

"Descuida, siempre habrán malentendidos que pueden resolverse hablando." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa colocándose en medio de sus compañeros de equipo. "Lo importante es que nada pasó a más de un simple desacuerdo y nadie salió herido."

" _Este chico detuvo a Kankuro y a Temari en un parpadeo, y el otro lastimó a Kankuro con una piedra haciéndolo ver muy fácil... Los dos son de cuidado."_ Pensó el pelirrojo.

"Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, ellos son mis hermanos mayores Temari y Kankuro." Dijo presentándose.

"Ya veo, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ellos son Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura." Respondió Naruto presentando a sus compañeros. "¿Puedo preguntar que los trae a la aldea de Konoha?"

"Estaremos participando en los exámenes Chunin, ¿Acaso no les han dicho al respecto?" Respondió Temari con una sonrisa, al menos para ella este rubio Naruto parecía alguien con cerebro.

"Hmmm... Ciertamente no hemos recibido comentario, sin embargo, quizá nuestro Jounin sensei nos lo informe más tarde... Igual muchas gracias." Dijo el rubio despidiendo a Temari. Los 3 ninjas de la arena dieron un salto y se marcharon del lugar.

"Bueno... Ahora honestamente no quisiera tener más problemas, así que por favor vámonos de aquí." Dijo Naruto a sus compañeros de equipo, sin embargo, su ojo se dirigió hacia un árbol un poco más alejado de su posición. Sasuke y Sakura no lo notaron por lo que ambos simplemente comenzaron a alejarse del lugar junto con el rubio.

"¿Qué opinas, Dosu?" Preguntó un chico de cabello de puntas con una camisa amarilla y una especie de protector a los lados de su cara.

"Ese chico rubio... Nos vio." Dijo un hombre encorvado y vendado casi en todas las partes de su cuerpo. "Además que el Uchiha también parece fuerte... Debemos mantener el ojo en ese equipo y en el de la arena." Le respondió Dosu.

 **Torre Hokage.**

"Así que... Vamos a iniciar con la selección de los equipos Genin que realizaran los exámenes Chunin." Dijo un ninja al lado del Hokage. "Den un paso adelante los Jounin encargados de los equipos novatos... Azuma, Kurenai, Kakashi."

Los 3 anteriormente mencionados dieron un paso adelante, el Hokage les preguntó a ellos si consideraban que sus equipos estaban listos para tomar el examen de Chunin, recordándoles las condiciones para volverlos aplicables para realizarlo, iniciando con Kakashi.

"Yo encabezo al equipo 7... Conformado por Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura... Y yo recomiendo a este equipo para realizar los exámenes Chunin."

"Yo, Kurenai, soy la Jounin sensei del equipo 8... y recomiendo a Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino para llevar realizar este examen."

"Asuma, Jounin del equipo 10... Y considero que Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji están listos para participar en el examen."

"¡Un momento!" Exclamó Iruka llamando la atención de todos los presentes, a lo que el Hokage le concedió la palabra. "Con todo respeto... Esos 9 nombres que acaban de mencionar fueron alumnos míos en la academia, todos son grandes promesas, pero considero que es demasiado pronto para que realicen tales pruebas peligrosas."

"Cuando yo me convertí en Chunin era 6 años más joven de lo que es Naruto actualmente." Dijo Kakashi.

"¡Naruto no se parece a ti!" Exclamó Iruka.

"Hmmm.. Tienes razón..." Dijo Kakashi. "Las habilidades de Naruto... Sin lugar a dudas superan a las mías cuando tenía su edad..." Dijo esto llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"No revelaré mucho la información de él, ya que estoy decidido a que sean participantes del examen, pero algo puedo asegurarles... Ese chico va a destacar en esos exámenes, y sus compañeros no se quedan atrás, sus nombres van a ser reconocidos..."

* * *

 **Apartamento de Naruto - Noche.**

Naruto se encontraba meditando en el piso de su habitación, cuando repentinamente fue enviado a un paisaje mental lleno de grandes maravillas naturales, aunque el rubio realmente estaba un poco sorprendido de estar en este lugar, justo en frente de su gigantesco inquilino interno.

" **Naruto... Mantén un ojo sobre ese mocoso de la arena."** Dijo el Kyuubi con una expresión aburrida.

"¿Te refieres a Gaara?" Preguntó Naruto. "Ciertamente hay algo en ese chico que no puedo ignorar... Su mirada está llena de intención asesina." Le respondió Naruto.

 **"Él es el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi, al ser opuestos, él tiene un gran odio hacia mí... Por lo que tarde o temprano intentara asesinarte, ya que al parecer su contenedor parece estar tan perturbado como él."** Dijo Kyuubi.

"Ya veo... El Ichibi... Bien, mantendré un ojo sobre él." Dijo Naruto seriamente antes de hacer una sonrisa. "Pero sabes... No esperaba que fueras tu quien me llamara directamente hasta aquí y me dieras esa advertencia... Creo que estoy comenzando a agradarte..."

" **¡No te hagas ideas, idiota!"** Exclamó el zorro levantándose. **"¡El más fuerte de los Bijus no debe perder contra el más débil! Sería una deshonra si incluso mi contenedor perdiera, eso es todo... ¡Es por mi propio orgullo!"** Exclamó agitando sus garras para sacar a Naruto de su paisaje.

"Tchh... Zorro gruñón, ¿Es tan difícil ser amable alguna vez?" Dijo Naruto con expresión aburrida.

* * *

 **5 días más tarde.**

El equipo 7 llegó a la academia a la mañana siguiente para los exámenes de Chunin. Tenían instrucciones de ir a la habitación 301 y subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Al llegar, notaron que solo estaban en el segundo piso y vieron una puerta con 301 en el letrero, siendo vigilados por dos chicos que empujaron a un chico de cejas enormes al suelo.

"Si ni siquiera puedes pasar junto a nosotros, entonces es mejor que te vayas a casa." Uno de los Chunin dijo con desdén.

"Un discurso realmente agradable, ahora inviertan el Genjutsu y déjenos pasar. Estoy seguro de que Sakura lo notó a una milla de distancia." Dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia el Chunin con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

"Sasuke..." Dijo Naruto llamando la atención del Uchiha. "No hay necesidad de hacer nada más, no estamos aquí para demostrar nada a quienes ya nos conocen, vamos directo al tercer piso." Dijo el rubio con expresión tranquila comenzando a caminar, Sakura se fue detrás de el al igual que Sasuke.

Los 3 llegaron a la habitación 301 y se sentaron en las mesas a la espera de que iniciara la primera parte del examen. Eso hasta que repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por aquel chico vestido de verde.

"Hola, mi nombre es Rock Lee, ¿podrían darme sus nombres?" dijo Rock Lee, el chico del traje verde, a Sasuke.

"Hn. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, esta es Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki. Somos el Equipo Kakashi. ¿Quién eres?" dijo Sasuke en respuesta.

"Como dije, soy Rock Lee, este es Tenten y Neji Hyuga. Somos el equipo Gai." Dijo Rock Lee mientras sus compañeros lo alcanzaban. Rock Lee luego volvió su mirada hacia Sakura. "Tú eres Sakura, ¿sí? por favor se mi novia, ¡me comprometo a protegerte con mi vida!" Dijo Lee con el pulgar hacia arriba, sus dientes brillando.

"Definitivamente no." Respondió Sakura pareciendo enferma de solo pensarlo

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Lee, aparentemente desconsolado.

"Porque eres un bicho raro."

Esto envió a Lee a una depresión durante un corto tiempo y Naruto encontró todo el asunto hilarante. Luego, Rock Lee se recompuso y se dirigió al frente de Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, me gustaría desafiarte a un combate. Soy el mejor Genin de la clase este año y me gustaría poner a prueba mis habilidades en tu contra. Eres un genio natural y yo un genio del trabajo duro, y me gustaría ponerme a prueba en tu contra." Terminó Rock Lee cuando se puso en una posición inicial.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan y estaba a punto de decir que sí hasta que Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Sasuke. Creo que es imprudente enfrentarlo sin saber lo que puede hacer. Si no me equivoco, eso es el estilo de pelea de los Goken, un taijutsu formidable, sufrirías heridas innecesarias luchando contra él. Continuemos sin esto, lo enfrentaremos más tarde." Dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke estaba de acuerdo.

"Mi compañero de equipo tiene razón. No tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer algo así antes del examen. Guardaremos ese combate para más adelante." Dijo Sasuke.

" _El Uchiha parece ser fuerte, creo que es el más preocupante de ese equipo... La pelirosa no parece ser alguien fuerte, el rubio se ve como un cobarde al negarse a pelear incluso con alguien como Lee."_ Pensó Neji, él y Tenten se llevaron a su compañero de equipo hacia otro lugar.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Exclamó una voz chillona antes que una chica rubia llegara detrás de Sasuke. "Te extrañé mucho."

"¡Ino cerda, deja a Sasuke-kun en paz!" Exclamó Sakura.

"Vaya... Así que ustedes también fueron recomendados." Dijo un chico con el cabello en una cola en forma de piña, junto a él se encontraba un chico gordo de cabello café.

"Vaya... Shikamaru, Chouji... Es bueno verlos a ambos." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa acercándose a sus primeros amigos, el rubio estrello su puño contra el puño de Shikamaru.

"Vaya, vaya... Que sorpresa, parece que toda la banda se vuelve a reunir." Dijo un chico vestido con sueter gris, se trataba de Kiba llegando junto con sus compañeros de equipo. "Sabes qué, deberían llamarnos los 9 novatos. Ya que somos los primeros novatos en los exámenes de Chunin en los últimos años." Dijo Kiba en voz alta.

"Ustedes realmente necesitan calmarse, están atrayendo demasiada atención." Habló un Genin de pelo plateado.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" Llegó la pregunta grosera de Ino.

"Soy Yakushi Kabuto y acabo de avisarte que te estás convirtiendo en un blanco, pero supongo que no puedes evitar no saber cómo funcionan las cosas en el examen Chunin, ya que son novatos." Kabuto dijo de buen humor.

"¿Así que esta no es la primera vez que tomas este examen?" Sakura preguntó.

"No, en realidad esta es mi séptima vez." Kabuto respondió con algo de vergüenza.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que eres una especie de experto en el examen Chunin?" Preguntó Sakura, esperando obtener algo de información útil del adolescente de cabello plateado.

"Podrías decirlo."

"Algún experto, si ha fallado siete veces." Shikamaru refunfuñó.

"Bueno, no he estado perdiendo por completo mi tiempo, ya que he recopilado mucha información en mis infotarjetas ninjas." Respondió Kabuto.

"¿infotarjetas ninjas? ¿Qué tipo de información tienes?" Sakura preguntó.

"Todo tipo de cosas, como qué países están participando y cuántos Genin enviaron." Kabuto dijo y activó la primera carta en su pila para demostrar. "Este año tenemos una competencia bastante dura. Konoha tiene la mayoría de los equipos en el examen, seguidos por Suna, Taki, Kusa, Ame y finalmente el único equipo de Oto. No es sorprendente que Otogakure haya enviado solo un equipo ya que están un nuevo pueblo escondido."

"¿Tiene alguna información sobre individuos?" Preguntó Sasuke, de repente interesado.

"Seguro, sí. Si me dices algo sobre quien te interesa, entonces puedo ver si tengo algo sobre ellos." Kabuto confirmó.

"Rock Lee de Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara de Suna y Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha." Dijo Sasuke.

"Así que sabes sus nombres, bueno, eso lo hace fácil." Dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba tres cartas y canalizaba un poco de chakra en ellas. "Está bien primero, Rock Lee. Un Genin de Konoha, tiene una gran habilidad en Taijutsu. Dice que su Ninjutsu y Genjutsu son nulos. Es miembro del Equipo 9 liderado por Might Gai como su sensei. Neji Hyuga y Tenten son sus compañeros de equipo. Dice que tiene completas 42 misiones rangos de D y 35 de rango C. Ha sido Genin durante un año, graduándose un año antes que ustedes." Dijo Kabuto mientras cambiaba a una carta diferente.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Tengo poco sobre este tipo que es de un pueblo diferente. Dice que principalmente usa arena en todos sus ataques y es muy formidable en la batalla con ella. Ha realizado 12 misiones de rango D, 52 misiones de rango C, e incluso una misión de rango B. Whoa, aquí dice que él no ha recibido una lesión, nunca." Dijo Kabuto, ya que algunos de los Genin se sorprendieron al ver las noticias. Kabuto finalmente cambió a la carta de Naruto.

"Finalmente, Uzumaki Naruto." Dijo Kabuto, pero alejo su mano cuando un kunai se estrelló contra la tarjeta, y la persona que arrojó el kunai había sido la misma de la que había buscado información.

"No pierdas tu tiempo, Kabuto-san... Todos aquí saben que he sido el peor estudiante de la academia, no necesitan que les digan algo que es obvio." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Kiba, e Ino asintieron a lo que él les dijo, sin embargo, Shikamaru y Shino tenían las sospechas que el rubio ocultaba algo, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura estaban seguros que el rubio no quería que supieran de él.

 _"Este tipo sabe demasiado para ser un Genin. Además, puedo sentir las malas vibras que salen de él. Necesito encontrar una manera de decirle a jiji. Tener información de esa calidad podría convertir a este tipo en un espía."_ Pensó Naruto antes de ver a una momia pasar por su rostro.

El objetivo de la momia era Kabuto mientras lanzaba un golpe. Kabuto lo esquivó fácilmente, pero pronto cayó de rodillas cuando sus gafas se rompieron.

"Él sonido es el más fuerte aquí, no dudes del Sonido." Dijo la momia a Kabuto.

 _"Ese instrumento en su brazo. Parece que emite un sonido que daña el cuerpo. Tendré que estar atento a eso."_ Pensó Naruto antes de que un poof ocurriera en la habitación.

"Siéntate y cállate. Soy Ibiki Morino, el supervisor de este primer examen, bienvenido al infierno." Dijo Ibiki mientras hacía señas a sus ayudantes para que colocaran al Genin en sus asientos y comenzaran a repartir las pruebas. Naruto notó que no estaba cerca de su equipo. Estaba en el medio, Sasuke detrás de él en las últimas filas, y Sakura en el frente. Parecía que todos los equipos estaban divididos así.

"Ahora, las reglas son simples. Haga la prueba. No haga trampa, si lo atrapan haciendo trampa, no solo falla, todo tu equipo también fallará. En cuarenta y cinco minutos te daré la décima pregunta. ¡Toma asiento y CÁLLATE! ¡La prueba comienza ... AHORA!"

La prueba inició y muchos de los ninjas tomaron sus lápices y comenzaron a leer el examen.

 _"Estas preguntas son muy difíciles de responder para cualquier simple Genin. Me pregunto si un Jonin podría responderlas."_ Pensó el rubio. Él ya había leído muchos de los libros de la biblioteca y estudiado teorías ninjas avanzadas, esto no era difícil para él.

Mientras contestaba todo rápidamente para que nadie lo notara comenzó a analizar el objetivo del examen, sabía que estas preguntas eran demasiado difíciles para un Genin, por lo que solo alguien como Sakura o Shikamaru podrían responderlas todas correctamente, pero disimuladamente logró ver que algunos ninjas de Konoha las estaban respondiendo sin problemas. Fue entonces que comprendió el sentido de todo.

" _Había que hacer trampa... Eso es demasiado fácil."_ Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa. Habiendo terminado su examen, el rubio se recostó sobre la mesa dispuesto a dormir esperando la décima pregunta.

Ibiki se alteró cuando escuchó al rubio roncar, aunque una idea cruzó por su mente, podía usar a este rubio para asustar a los demás participantes y disminuir el número de ninjas mucho más rápido. Por lo que fue directamente donde estaba Naruto y se colocó al lado de él.

"Parece que estas muy relajado para estar haciendo un examen muy importante." Dijo Ibiki despertando al rubio.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Yo estoy listo para continuar con la siguiente etapa." Respondió el rubio viendo al examinador.

"Hmmmm... ¿Estás listo para enfrentar peligros que nunca has imaginado? ¿Monstruos que solo existen en tus pesadillas? ¿Estás listo para morir en el intento?" Preguntó Morino.

"Lo siento, Morino-san..." Dijo Naruto. "pero tengo que preguntar ... ¿Estás realmente tratando de intimidarme?"

Toda la habitación se volvió silenciosa. Los otros supervisores se quedaron congelados con la boca abierta y mirando boquiabiertos lo que dijo el chico rubio. Los ojos de Ibiki temblaron.

"¿Te importa repetirlo, mocoso?" preguntó a través de un gruñido. Naruto sonrió.

"Nah, en realidad me gusta vivir." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Y según mi reloj, o tu reloj, es hora de la décima pregunta".

Ibiki se volvió para mirar el reloj y ver que el chico rubio tenía razón. Refunfuñó por lo bajo y se volvió hacia el rubio petulante y lo miró.

"Será mejor que pases ..." Murmuró. Regresó al frente de la habitación y se recompuso.

"Escuchen gusanos, hay reglas para esta pregunta. En primer lugar, si decide quedarse con esta pregunta y la pierde, inmediatamente fallará y usted y su equipo desaparecerán. En segundo lugar, si no responde esta pregunta, no puede volver a tomar otro examen de Chunin." Dijo Ibiki mientras escuchaba boqueadas y un grito.

"Algunos Genin han estado aquí antes, ¿cómo es posible si se han perdido la pregunta?" dijo un Genin de Amegakure.

"Este es mi examen. Hago las reglas para lidiar con eso. Ahora, ¿hay alguien que quiera irse? Si te vas ahora, nada de eso se aplica a ti y siempre puedes tomar otra prueba en una fecha posterior." Dijo Ibiki mientras observaba que otros ocho equipos se iban.

 _"Parece que 22 equipos todavía están en el examen, 84 niños. Anko nunca me dejará vivir por esto."_ Pensó Ibiki mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto rubio, esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿No te asusta no poder volver a hacer este examen?" Dijo Ibiki mientras veía a Naruto sonreír un poco.

"Sé a ciencia cierta que ningún otro pueblo permitirá que esta diabólica regla se aplique. ¡Puedes tomar tu amenaza y usarla con alguien que aún se moje en los pantalones!" Dijo el rubio con una expresión seria dejando en silencio a todo el salón, Ibiki se mantuvo viendo al rubio por unos segundos antes de que ambos sonrieran.

"Me agradas chico... Si pasas el examen, ¿No te interesaría unirte al escuadrón de interrogación? Siempre podría usar un "Policía bueno" cuando juego con mis enemigos capturados." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hmmm... Suena interesante Morino-san, veremos que ocurre al final del examen." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Bien, los que todavía están aquí han pasado la primera prueba". Dijo recibiendo gritos de una explicación.

"Las preguntas en la prueba son difíciles de responder para un genin, así que tienes que hacer trampa. Pero si te pillan, te enviarán fuera de la habitación, es por eso que tuve a varios Chunin para ver si todos ustedes eran lo suficientemente valientes hacer trampa." Él dijo.

"Pero entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía la décima pregunta?" preguntó Temari.

"Fue para ver si todos ustedes corren el riesgo de continuar o irse a casa y tomar el próximo año. Solo los valientes y furtivos habrían podido pasar el examen." Él examinador descubrió su cabeza mostrando todas las cicatrices que había obtenido en batalla y les explicó cuán importante era el mantener la información.

Fue entonces cuando un borrón negro se disparó a través de la ventana. Dos kunai perforaron el techo, mostrando a una mujer de cabello violeta con una gabardina marrón y detrás de ella una cortina que decía: _¡La sexy y soltera, Anko Mitarashi!_

"Hola, niños, soy tu supervisor para el segundo examen, Anko."

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo, estamos entrando en el arco de los exámenes Chunin donde nos esperan muchas sorpresas que espero les gusten. Esperen ansioso la próxima actualización así como yo espero ansioso sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Novablood96**


	8. Encuentro con el Sannin de las serpiente

_Encuentro con el Sannin de las serpientes._

"¿Están listos para su segundo examen?" Preguntó Anko. "¡Bien, entonces vamos, siganme!" Exclamó haciendo sentir pena ajena a los chicos.

"Te adelantaste... Como siempre." Dijo Ibiki con expresión seria saliendo detrás de la pancarta dejando en vergüenza a Anko.

"Vaya... Son muchos." Dijo Anko viendo la cantidad de participantes que estaban en el salón. "Ibiki, dejaste que pasaran muchos, realmente te has suavizado."

"O puede ser, que el grupo de este año es más apto." Dijo Ibiki con una sonrisa.

"Hmmm... Pues no se ven así." Dijo Anko con una sonrisa. "Antes que este examen acabe, más de la mitad ya estarán eliminados, algunos incluso muertos..." Esto hizo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de algunos chicos.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

"Este es el campo de entrenamiento 44, más conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte." Anko sonrió al ver las caras de asombro del Genin. Sin embargo, ella notó que Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido con el lugar, no asustado.

 _"Hmm parece que necesita más motivación."_ Pensó Anko mientras lanzaba un kunai de alta velocidad a Naruto. El kunai era tan rápido que nadie vio a Anko mover su brazo o ver volar al kunai por el aire. Algunos lo hicieron, incluido Naruto, y como resultado, Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras el kunai voló por su rostro. Luego sintió que Anko aparecía detrás de él con otro kunai en la mejilla.

"Parece que no puedo asustarte con este gran bosque aterrador. Así que tendré que hacerlo yo misma." Dijo Anko. Estaba a punto de presionar al kunai más cerca de la mejilla de Naruto cuando sintió un kunai en la cara interna del muslo. Mientras que el Naruto que tenía sujetado desapareció.

"Parece que tampoco puedes. Gracias por la advertencia, pero creo que estaré a salvo." Dijo Naruto en un susurro para que nadie más lo oyera. El kunai también estaba situado donde nadie podía ver tampoco, dejando a Anko en una situación un poco embarazosa, luego Naruto sonrió. "Me gusta tu estilo, Anko-sensei." Dijo susurrando su nombre lentamente.

"Tu estilo tampoco es tan malo, chico." Ella respondió con una sonrisa propia, la irritación se transformó en disfrute. Luego desapareció colocándose detrás de Naruto, dejándole sentir sus grandes pechos en su espalda, mientras que con su kunai hería levemente la mejilla del rubio. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Hmmm... Uzumaki Naruto." Le respondió tranquilamente, algo que llamó la atención de Anko ya que esperaba que un chico de su edad se sorprendiera por este tipo de contacto, pero aun así podía jugar de otra forma con este chico.

"Hmmm... Parece que no puedo asustarte... Si solo fueras un poco mayor, podrías haber obtenido un premio." Le dijo Anko con una sonrisa seductora, esperando al menos conseguir que el chico se ruborizara, pero en lugar de eso, el rubio simplemente se dio la vuelta para verla cara a cara.

"En la cama, la edad es lo que menos importa." Dijo haciendo una fresca sonrisa esta vez, sorprendiendo a Anko.

"¡Por dios, Naruto! ¡¿Que no puedes tratar de no entrar en las bragas de una mujer?!" Exclamó Sakura, la cual realmente se sentía avergonzada de esos temas desde que descubrió lo sucedido en el país de la Ola.

"Nunca es mal momento, para entrar en las bragas de una hermosa mujer." Dijo el rubio respondiéndole a su compañera, causando rubores en varios de los presentes.

"¿Pero y si no llevo bragas?" Preguntó Anko con una amplia sonrisa, causando hemorragias nasales masivas.

"Entonces creo que podrías ser una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír genuinamente también a Anko, realmente le había agradado ese rubio.

"Aquí está tu kunai." Dijo un espeluznante Genin de Kusagakure mientras Anko recuperaba su kunai y regresaba al frente.

"Ahora, para este examen, a cada uno de ustedes se les entregará un rollo." Dijo Anko mientras sostenía dos pergaminos. "Tendrás un pergamino de la Tierra o un pergamino del Cielo. Cualquiera que sea el pergamino que obtienes, tu equipo debe obtener el otro. Después de obtener el otro pergamino, tu equipo debe llegar al centro del bosque con ambos pergaminos para pasar. A cada uno se le dará una puerta para ir desde donde firmarás una renuncia de muerte. Todo se vale en el bosque y la renuncia a la muerte es para que no nos culpen por tu falta de habilidades. Adiós por ahora." Terminó Anko con un guiño hacia Naruto.

El equipo del rubio estaba a punto de partir hacia la puerta del bosque cuando una persona llamó a Naruto con una voz suave.

"Um, N-Naruto-san, yo... Tengo a-algo de crema que puede ayudar con tu h-he-herida." La chica fue identificada como Hinata Hyuuga. Ella logró tartamudear esas palabras estando frente a Naruto.

Naruto miró a la tímida Hyuuga frente a él. Estaba temblando por el esfuerzo que le había tomado acercarse y hacer la pregunta, y se veía por todo el mundo como una niña adorable con ese sonrojo en la cara. Si hubiera sido Ino o Sakura, se las hubiera quitado de encima, pero sentiría que le daba una patada a un cachorro si le hacía eso a Hinata. Además, de todas las chicas de la academia, ella era la única que no había estado tratando de llamar la atención de un chico u otro, que era más de lo que se podía decir de todas los demás.

"De acuerdo, pero tienes que llamarme 'nii-san' a partir de ahora." Por supuesto, todavía era Naruto, así que no podía simplemente aceptar algo y dejarlo así.

Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza nuevamente, pero a ella realmente le gustaba esa idea, así que esto fue todo un plus para ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le tendió la crema.

"Oh no, eres el médico aquí, así que adelante aplica la crema a la herida." Dijo el rubio acercando su rostro haciendo sonrojar aún más a Hinata, pero hizo todo lo posible para impulsarlo. Recogiendo una generosa porción de crema, se la llevó a su rostro y comenzó a frotarla sobre la herida, con la cara en llamas todo el tiempo.

"A-Ahí tienes, um ... ni-nii-san." La chica Hyuga logró tartamudear, pero estaba realmente feliz por cómo habían ido las cosas. Ella había logrado superar toda la vergonzosa experiencia sin desmayarse y Naruto le había dicho que lo llamara 'nii-san'. Ella había llegado a admirar al rubio por su valor de nunca rendirse a pesar de nada.

Luego, cada grupo Genin se colocó en la entrada del bosque de la muerte, los supervisores abrieron las puertas y tan pronto como el acceso quedo liberado, varios comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque rápidamente.

* * *

 **Dentro del bosque.**

"Bien... Lo que vamos a hacer es dirigirnos directamente al centro del bosque." Les dijo Naruto a sus compañeros mientras los 3 iban saltando de rama en rama. "No debemos preocuparnos por enfrentamientos inútiles, los equipos vendrán a nosotros y utilizaremos el factor sorpresa para detenerlos y apoderarnos de su pergamino, ¿Entendido?"

"De acuerdo." Dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke solamente asentía.

"Sakura, toma nuestro pergamino." Dijo el rubio entregándole a Sakura el rollo de la tierra que les dieron al inicio del examen. "Tú eres quien debe ocultarlo, sin embargo, si llegamos a enfrentarnos a un enemigo fuera de nuestras capacidades, o la vida de cualquiera de los 3 está en peligro, debes entregarlo a cambio de cualquiera... Sin excepciones." Dijo el rubio con expresión seria.

"E-Esta bien..." Respondió Sakura, sabiendo que cuando el rubio tenía esa expresión, no debía oponerse en lo absoluto.

Los 3 permanecieron avanzando a paso constante, eliminando a algún animal salvaje que se cruzaba en su camino, Naruto estaba sospechoso de que aún no habían recibido ningún ataque mientras avanzaban, no es que le urgía enfrentarse a alguien, era mejor avanzar y llegar más rápido a la base para descansar un poco.

Luego de un tiempo, el rubio abrió un poco los ojos, hizo una leve sonrisa y su avance se detuvo deteniendo a sus compañeros en el proceso.

"¿Por qué te detuviste, Naruto?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Yo, necesito ir al baño." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa levantando 3 dedos, Sakura no notó nada diferente, sin embargo, Sasuke levantó una ceja.

Naruto desapareció en el bosque mientras Sasuke y Sakura conversaban un poco. Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto apareció en el claro.

"Chicos, ya estoy de vuelta. Vayamos a esto." Dijo Naruto mientras aterrizaba.

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron al darse cuenta y voló hacia Naruto con su pierna extendida en una patada. Naruto fue golpeado directamente en el pecho y salió volando.

"¿Cuál es la gran idea de Sasuke?" Exigió Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura preguntó algo frenéticamente, no queriendo que sus compañeras de equipo pelearan entre sí en medio de este espeluznante bosque.

"Eres un terrible usuario de henge. Primero, Naruto tiene tres rayas, no dos en la manga. En segundo lugar, Naruto habría esquivado esa patada, eres un ninja basura. En tercer lugar, ya sabíamos que estabas aquí. Naruto es un sensor, los encontró a los tres. Él dijo que tenía que orinar y nos alertó de tu presencia.

El impostor canceló la transformación, revelándose como un Genin de Amegakure, vistiendo un extraño traje mojado amarillo y un respirador.

"Desafortunado, ahora tengo que usar la fuerza." Se dijo a sí mismo, viendo que había arruinado la suplantación.

Cargó contra Sasuke, con la intención de deshabilitarlo y exigir el pergamino, pero el Uchiha saltó en el aire y comenzó a hacer sellos a mano de inmediato.

" **Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flor de phoenix."**

La andanada de bolas de fuego se disparó hacia el otro Genin, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlos. Desafortunadamente para él, volvió a mirar al Uchiha sin darse cuenta que Sasuke ya se había colocado al frente de él, insertando un kunai en su pecho para deshabilitarlo.

Ni un segundo después de que Sasuke terminó de pelear, dos Genin de Amekagure llegaron volando al claro. Aunque estaban inconscientes y atados. Naruto aterrizó desde el aire mientras volvía a la vista con sus compañeros de equipo.

"Esto tipos son fuertes, sin embargo, nuevamente fuimos subestimados." Dijo el rubio tranquilamente. "Si hubiésemos mostrado cualquier habilidad antes de los exámenes, muchos ninjas hubieran venido tras nosotros con todo lo que tienen, es mejor guardar apariencias hasta que sea necesario... Vámonos." Les dijo el rubio haciéndoles entender porque no quería que Kabuto revelara nada de él, ni que Sasuke peleara contra Lee.

El Uchiha estaba enojado por esto, porque Naruto había estado un paso adelante de él una vez más.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se sentía bastante mal consigo misma, porque había sido inútil una vez más. De hecho, ella no había hecho nada particularmente útil ya que habían sido asignados al mismo equipo y era bastante deprimente pensar que podría volverse una carga para sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde.**

Después de atar a los extraños Genin de Amegakure, el Equipo 7 se adentró más en el bosque, con la intención de finalmente hacer algún tipo de plan y obtener el rollo del cielo requerido cuando nuevamente fueron interrumpidos.

La interrupción esta vez sin embargo fue mucho más severa. Ninguno de ellos sintió nada al respecto o tuvo alguna advertencia cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento los golpeó. Naruto tuvo la peor parte, debido al hecho de que estaba justo en el medio, a diferencia de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes estaban al borde de la técnica.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Sakura preguntó con miedo.

"Un poderoso Ninjutsu de viento." Naruto le dijo, mirando a su alrededor con cautela por su atacante invisible. Estaba profundamente inquieto porque no podía detectar el menor indicio de amenaza cerca, aunque sabía que estaba allí.

"Mi fuego será capaz de dominarlo en ese caso." Dijo Sasuke con confianza. Había leído sobre las fortalezas y debilidades elementales y sabía que el fuego era fuerte contra el viento. Había estado severamente irritado al descubrir que el viento de Naruto no tenía problemas al tener las 5 afinidades, pero al menos podría probarse a sí mismo contra un usuario de viento.

"No estés tan seguro de ti mismo, Sasuke, esa técnica de viento es mucho más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez te haya visto usar. Probablemente fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver tu fuego hacia ti, debilidad elemental o no." Naruto advirtió. No le gustaba esta situación en lo más mínimo.

"Deberías escuchar a tu compañero de equipo Sasuke-kun." Una voz oscura y divertida dijo desde arriba, haciéndolos mirar hacia la figura que había aparecido justo ahora.

Parecía ser una kunoichi con el atuendo estándar de Kusagakure, una túnica beige y un sombrero de ala ancha, aunque el cinturón de cuerda púrpura era algo extraño. Sin embargo, tenía una expresión claramente escalofriante en la cara y los tres miembros del Equipo 7 le estaban sacando malas vibras.

"¡Ustedes dos!" Exclamó Naruto llamando la atención de sus compañeros. "No es alguien a quien podamos tomar a la ligera... Esta persona... Su fuerza... Él es más fuerte que Kakashi-sensei por mucho." Dijo el rubio sudando para alertar a sus compañeros.

Sasuke y Naruto asintieron brevemente el uno al otro y atacaron al unísono sin decir una palabra más. A Sasuke no le gustaba trabajar junto con él, a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo desde hace varios meses, pero pudieron ver que el enemigo frente a ellos necesitaba ser tomado en serio.

Su cautela resultó ser fundada ya que el enemigo parecía más entretenido por sus ataques que cualquier otra cosa, fácilmente manteniéndose al tanto con los dos, a pesar de que Sasuke usaba su Sharingan de dos tomoe, y la considerable velocidad y fuerza de Naruto. Naruto pronto se encontró enfrentando solo a la kunoichi, mientras Sasuke era enviado a volar.

Los pensamientos de Naruto estaban fluyendo rápidamente. A estas alturas ya se había asegurado de que fuera quien fuese, era el enemigo más peligroso con el que había peleado, incluso más que Kakashi. Cada ataque fue esquivado con una fluidez deshuesada que no podía ser del todo humana y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegara un contraataque. El rubio sabía que tendría que hacer algo para sorprender a la misteriosa kunoichi, o de lo contrario nunca estaría cerca de encestar un golpe. Nunca había estado más contento de haber mantenido todas sus habilidades en secreto el mayor tiempo posible, ya que probablemente sería su única salvación en este momento.

La chica se aburrió de esquivar al rubio, por lo que decidió deshacerse de el para concentrarse en su verdadero objetivo, había pensado que Naruto únicamente dependía de su fuerza y velocidad.

El rubio había sido capaz de ver que la extraña kunoichi lo estaba tomando con menos seriedad que antes y eligió ese momento para atacar. Después de otro golpe esquivado, Naruto rápidamente hizo varios sellos de mano antes de que un clon de sombras se aferrara a la espalda de la kunoichi.

 **Elemento rayo: Pararrayo."** Dijo el rubio mientras atacaba directamente a la chica enviado poderosas descargas eléctricas que la hicieron estremecerse.

" **Jutsu de clones de kunai."** Dijo Naruto enviando una gran cantidad de kunai que tenían un hilo atado dejando inmovilizado a la chica. **"Explosión."** Dijo Naruto haciendo una señal con la mano.

Varios sellos que Naruto había puesto en el kunai explotaron, derribando varios árboles que cayeron sobre el cuerpo de la chica, dejando una capa de humo.

"¡Debemos irnos!" Exclamó el rubio llegando rápidamente donde Sakura y Sasuke. "Esto no detendrá a esa persona por mucho tiempo."

Los dos asintieron a las palabras del rubio y comenzaron a huir lo más rápido que podían en ese estado. Pero para horror de Sakura, la chica haciendo ruidos completamente enfermizos salió de las llamas con su rostro quemado casi por la mitad.

Naruto alcanzó a ver que, en el lado quemado, su rostro parecía ser muy pálido, con un ojo color amarillo similar al de una serpiente. Y lo estaba viendo con bastante molestia, parecía que por el hecho de haberlo subestimado había pagado las consecuencias, pero ahora que estaba libre, podría encargarse del rubio, quien aparentemente era la mayor amenaza de esos 3.

" **Jutsu de invocación."** Exclamó estrellando su mano en un tronco, de una gran humareda apareció una serpiente de gran tamaño. "Ve por ellos." Le ordenó, por lo que la serpiente se arrastró a gran velocidad hacia los 3 Genin.

"Sasuke, Sakura... ¡Háganse a un lado!" Exclamó Naruto empujando a sus compañeros de la trayectoria de la serpiente, sin embargo, él fue engullido de un solo bocado por la serpiente. La cual rápidamente se lo llevó hacia otro lugar.

"Ustedes... Vayan tras ese chico." Dijo la chica a sus compañeros de equipo, los cuales asintieron y desaparecieron. La chica procedió a engullir su pergamino para evitar que los restantes de la hoja lo obtuvieran.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban escondidos detrás de un árbol, Sasuke estaba pendiente de los movimientos de aquella chica mientras que Sakura temblaba incontrolablemente del susto.

"N-Naruto... N-Naruto fue..." Decía la chica con expresión horrorizada mientras recordaba ver lo último de su compañero rubio en las mandíbulas de la serpiente.

"Sakura, tranquilízate..." Dijo Sasuke viendo a su compañera. "Por ahora debemos buscar la manera de salir de esta situación... Luego lidiaremos con... Naruto..." Dijo Sasuke, él no podía negar que a pesar de no llevarse tan bien con el rubio, era su camarada, él se sacrificó a sí mismo para que la serpiente no los comiera a todos, así que lo menos que podía hacer era sacar a Sakura y a sí mismo de esto.

"Así que aquí están." Dijo esa chica con aspecto aún más inquietante del que tenía al comienzo. "¿Que les parece si comenzamos la pelea?" Dijo bajando su parpado que fue lastimado por el ataque de Naruto.

Sasuke y Sakura fueron inmediatamente asaltados por visiones de su muerte. Las visiones fueron tan impactantes que los dos quedaron paralizados de inmediato.

 _"¿Es esto un Genjutsu?"_ pensó Sasuke en estado de pánico. _"No, esto es solo intención asesina. La intención es tan poderosa que su miedo inducido en esta escala. Tenemos que salir de aquí."_

"Hmmm, parece que ninguno de los dos puede moverse. Lastima." Dijo el ninja Kusagakure mientras arrojaba dos kunai a las cabezas de Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke de alguna manera había logrado sacar un kunai, que procedió a usar para apuñalar su propia pierna. Ese impacto en su sistema le permitió a su cuerpo responder a sus órdenes. Inmediatamente rescató a Sakura mientras esquivaba a ambos kunai y huyó detrás de un árbol cercano.

 _"Se apuñaló en la pierna para permitirse controlar su cuerpo. Parece que es más especial de lo que pensaba."_ El ninja Kusagakure sonrió levemente.

* * *

 **Fuera del bosque.**

Anko se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo un poco de ramen instantáneo, cuando fue alertada por algunos supervisores del examen que habían encontrado unos cuerpos. Ella no tomó mucha importancia hasta que le dijeron que sus muertes parecían algo singulares.

Anko fue a verificar el estado de los cuerpos para encontrar que sus rostros habían sido arrancados de su cabeza, algo que perturbo a muchos que los veían, Anko se froto la parte trasera de su cuello.

" _Esta, sin duda es su técnica."_ Pensó Anko recordando a su antiguo sensei. "¡Vayan a la oficina del hokage y reporten esto, y mientras estén ahí, díganles a los cazadores especiales Anbu que envíen algunos grupos al bosque de la muerte." Le ordenó a los que estaban presentes, los cuales se fueron rápidamente.

"Entonces está aquí." Dijo Anko.

* * *

 **Con Naruto.**

Naruto estaba sintiendo una gran cantidad de disgusto. Él no solía ser demasiado molesto si no estaba absolutamente limpio, pero estar cubierto por los fluidos digestivos de una serpiente era demasiado. Podía sentir que la serpiente de gran tamaño se movía a gran velocidad y sabía que tenía que salir de la maldita cosa.

El problema era que las fauces de la serpiente eran tan resbaladizas que nada podía hacerle daño, y el rubio podía sentir como empezaba a sentirse cada vez más y más caliente.

"Maldición... Este no puede ser el final." Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había vivido hasta este momento. Desde que conoció a Itachi, sus momentos con los Uchiha, su ingreso a la academia, su tiempo con Iruka, la misión de la Ola. Todo pasó por su mente, hasta los buenos tiempos que había tenido con el equipo 7.

"No... No puedo permitir..." Dijo mientras recordaba a Sakura y Sasuke sonriendo, luego la imagen de la triste expresión de Itachi paso por su mente. "No puedo permitir... Que mis camaradas vuelvan a desaparecer frente a mis ojos... Esto no ha terminado." Dijo el rubio con expresión decidida.

"Voy a protegerlos a todos..." Dijo el rubio llevando sus manos cerca de su pecho y comenzando a hacer varios sellos de mano. **"Elemento madera: Jutsu de estaca."** Del cuerpo de Naruto, múltiples raíces de madera aparecieron y se multiplicaron por todo el cuerpo de la serpiente, perforándola desde adentro hacia afuera.

Los ninjas de Kusagakure que habían llegado a vigilar a Naruto se sorprendieron al ver la serpiente había sido mutilada de una forma tan increíble. Luego, vieron como el rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos mientras aún tenía raíces saliendo desde su espalda.

" **Elemento madera: Jutsu de la zarza asfixiante."** Cuando los ninjas estaban por saltar hacia Naruto, se dieron cuenta de que algo les había sujetado en los pies. Una rama del árbol en el que estaban parados los había contenido y comenzado a enrollar por todo el cuerpo dejándolos inmovilizados. De repente apareció un clon de madera de Naruto que se ocultó en el árbol.

"Ahora, van a decirme por que han estado detrás de nosotros..." Dijo el verdadero Naruto viendo a los dos con expresión seria y con unos ojos de muerte.

"S-Somos ninjas de la aldea del sonido." Dijo uno de los dos ninjas asustados.

"Orochimaru-sama nos encargó que te vigiláramos para que el pudiera poner las manos sobre el chico Uchiha." Dijo el otro.

"Orochimaru... Tenía mis sospechas desde que invocó a esa serpiente." Dijo Naruto. "¿Cuál es su interés con Sasuke?"

"No lo sabemos... El solo nos pidió que elimináramos cualquier obstáculo que le impidiera llegar a ese niño." Respondió el ninja. "Eso es todo lo que sabemos... Ahora déjanos ir."

"Ohhh... Lamento decirles que nunca les prometí que los dejaría ir." Dijo el rubio con una expresión fría. "Todo aquel que esta con Orochimaru es enemigo de Konoha..."

* * *

 **Con Sasuke y Sakura.**

Sasuke y Sakura estaban pasando un muy difícil momento con el ahora identificado Orochimaru. El Uchiha había logrado superar su temor hacia el Sannin, sin embargo, su fuerza fue demasiado para él.

A pesar de haberlo atrapado en un potente jutsu de fuego, Orochimaru salió prácticamente ileso de él. Sakura obedeció el consejo de Naruto y le ofreció el pergamino a cambio de dejarlos tranquilos, sin embargo, Orochimaru lo tomó sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Niña tonta... Lo que yo busco va más allá de un tonto pergamino." Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo mientras ponía el pergamino de tierra en la palma de su mano. "Verás... Yo busco al pequeño Sasuke-kun, pero a ti... Podría matarte en este momento." Dijo mientras comenzaba a quemar el pergamino.

"Lo siento pequeña... Pero vas a morir." Dijo con una sonrisa.

" **Explosión..."** Se escuchó un susurro desde lo alto de los árboles.

 ***Booooooooooooooooooom***

Repentinamente, el pergamino que Orochimaru tenía en sus manos estallo en una gran explosión generando una gran capa de humo. Sasuke y Sakura estaban realmente sin palabras a lo que acababa de pasar.

"Lo siento, Orochimaru... Pero..." Dijo una voz desde arriba de los árboles que realmente hizo feliz a Sakura hasta el punto en que comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas de alegría. "No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a mis camaradas."

"¡Narutooooooooooooo!" Exclamó Sakura viendo a su rubio compañero. Incluso Sasuke estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a su compañero.

El rubio bajo desde las alturas para caer justo en frente de sus compañeros, ahí pudo ver como Orochimaru salía de las llamas con una expresión completamente furiosa.

"Perdón por engañarte con el pergamino, Sakura." Dijo Naruto. "En realidad era un clon transformado con un sello explosivo en caso de que una emergencia sucediera... Pero ahora... Dejaré los trucos a un lado." Naruto hizo los sellos de mano para liberar sus sellos de peso.

"Hmmm... Maldito mocoso." Dijo Orochimaru viendo como el rubio se empezaba a preparar para pelear.

"Contra un enemigo así... Definitivamente no debo dudar." Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a hacer algunos sellos de mano. **"Elemento madera: Jutsu de empalamiento de raíz."** Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, incluso aún más a Orochimaru. Repentinamente 4 raíces de madera aparecieron de los árboles en busca de perforar a Orochimaru.

" _¡¿Como es posible que este mocoso tenga el Kekkei Genkai del Shodai hokage?!"_ Pensaba Orochimaru mientras escapaba de las raíces. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto llegó detrás de él.

" **Estilo de viento: Oleada descomunal de aire violento."** Naruto disparó olas de viento desde su boca que cortaban todo a su pasó de forma violenta, impactando directamente con la espalda de Orochimaru.

El Sannin no pudo evadir el ataque por lo que fue cortado en múltiples partes del cuerpo, y finalmente fue perforado en el estómago por las raíces que lo estaban siguiendo con anterioridad.

" **Estilo de agua: Jutsu bala de agua."** Dijo Naruto enviado una poderosa bala de agua desde su boca que golpeo el cuerpo de Orochimaru. **"Estilo de rayo: Relampago."** Aprovechando la humedad de su ataque anterior, Naruto envió rayos eléctricos al ya dañado cuerpo de Orochimaru.

El Sannin notó que los ataques realmente le estaban haciendo daño, Así que, por 3 veces cambio su cuerpo liberándose de las ataduras de las raíces. Pero Naruto ya esperaba que hiciera algo así por lo que ya había preparado sellos de manos.

" **Estilo de tierra: Misil dragón de tierra."** Dijo Naruto mientras la tierra delante de él tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un dragón que lanzó potentes proyectiles de lodo hacia Orochimaru, que lo hicieron estrellarse contra un árbol.

"Y ahora... El toque final." Dijo Naruto comenzando a inhalar aire. **"Estilo de fuego: Misil dragón de fuego."** Naruto envió un fino haz de fuego desde su boca que se estrelló con el cuerpo de Orochimaru incendiando las bolas de lodo que envió con anterioridad, potenciando así el efecto del ataque.

Naruto permaneció viendo el lugar donde se encontraba Orochimaru, él sabía que un ninja de su nivel no iba a ser derrotado por un Genin, y estaba en lo cierto cuando el piso frente a él se resquebrajo y revelaron a Orochimaru, con la punta de sus dedos brillando en color purpura.

" **Sello de cinco puntos."** Dijo Orochimaru levantando la camisa de Naruto y estrellando su palma con el sello de retención del Kyuubi. Naruto cayó de rodillas para luego recostarse en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados. "Eso evitara que el zorro siga prestándote su poder."

"Y ahora... Sasuke-kun." Dijo Orochimaru estirando su cuello para morder a Sasuke debajo de su nuca, provocando que le apareciera una marca similar a la de los tomoes de su Sharingan. El Uchiha exclamó de dolor antes de caer desmayado.

"Pronto, Sasuke-kun vendrá a mi buscando mi poder..." Dijo Orochimaru restableciendo su cuello. Sin embargo, fue silenciado cuando una espada lo cortó en su espalda, viendo a Naruto con una expresión seria.

"Lamento decepcionarte Orochimaru... Pero este es mi propio poder." Dijo el rubio haciendo sangrar al Sannin, el cual se apartó del rubio y se fue rápidamente habiendo cumplido su objetivo.

"¡Narutooooo, Sasuke-kun esta heridoooo!" Exclamó Sakura.

El rubio, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, llego donde su compañera, revisó a Sasuke encontrando la extraña marca que Orochimaru le había hecho. El rubio sabía que pronto perdería la consciencia así que debía actuar rápido.

" **Elemento madera: Jutsu de raíces ascendentes."** El rubio creo algunas raíces que salieron del suelo, se enrollaron entre ellas y crearon así un pequeño refugio camuflado. Naruto llevó ahí a Sakura y a Sasuke, luego sacó algunos pergaminos de su bolsillo, empezando a liberar todo lo que tenía almacenado.

"Aquí... Hay algunas provisiones de comida... Y aquí... Hay materiales... De primeros auxilios..." Dijo el rubio mientras su vista comenzaba a volverse más borrosa. "L-Lo siento... Sakura... Estas... A cargo..." Y diciendo eso, el rubio cayó desmayado.

* * *

 **En otra parte del bosque.**

"Hmmm... Te ves mal, sensei..."

Anko había estado corriendo en busca de Orochimaru desde que se dio cuenta que estaba en la aldea. Y al caer la noche, ella pudo sentirlo cerca de su posición. Recostado en un árbol limpiándose rastros de sangre con una expresión molesta.

Anko lo atacó por sorpresa, usando sus serpientes para inmovilizarlo en un árbol, usando un kunai para atrapar su palma contra la de él clavadas al tronco de un árbol.

"Vaya, vaya... Así que mi pequeña aprendiz viene a verme." Dijo Orochimaru haciendo una sonrisa.

"Parece que te hicieron pasar por un momento difícil." Dijo con una sonrisa viendo alterado a Orochimaro.

"Ese sucio niño del zorro es muy molesto..." Le respondió Orochimaru.

"Bueno... No te preocuparas por él, ya que tú y yo nos vamos juntos." Dijo haciendo una posición de manos, sin embargo, Orochimaru sustituyó cuerpo.

"Aún te falta mucho por aprender." Dijo Orochimaru haciendo un sello de manos causando dolor en el cuello de Anko. "Es la marca de maldición... Hace unos momentos le dejé el mismo sello al último heredero de la sangre Uchiha." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hmmm... Ese chico morirá antes de servirte." Dijo Anko con expresión dolorosa.

"Eso lo veremos, aunque tengo las esperanzas de que él se convierta en mi nuevo aprendiz..." Dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a desaparecer. "Asegúrate de que los exámenes continúen... Si algo interrumpe mi diversión, será el fin de la aldea de Konoha." Dijo Orochimaru antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Saludos mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de esta ocasión, me he vuelto a ver algunos de los episodios para recordarme más o menos como eran las situaciones y adaptarlos al fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero ansioso sus reviews, saludos.**


	9. Termina la fase 2

_Termina la fase 2._

 **Al día siguiente.**

Había pasado un día desde el encuentro del Equipo 7 con Orochimaru. Naruto y Sasuke aún estaban inconscientes por la pelea de ayer con Orochimaru. Sakura había administrado primeros auxilios y ninjutsu médico para ayudar, pero por desgracia, no estaba lo suficientemente avanzada como para despertarlos.

Solo podía mantenerlos debajo del refugio que hizo Naruto mientras esperaba que cualquiera de ellos se despertara. Sakura había puesto trampas en el área para asegurarse de que sus compañeros de equipo permanecieran seguros para cuando los enemigos aparecieron mientras ella no estaba alerta.

Por suerte, se encontraba bastante abastecida con todos los suministros que le dejó Naruto, pudo comer, había barras energéticas, termos con agua, entre otras cosas para durar un par de días, al menos esperaba no continuar mucho tiempo aquí.

"Naruto..." Susurro Sakura.

Realmente había subestimado al rubio, ella nunca diría esto en voz alta con Sasuke cerca, pero definitivamente Naruto era mucho más fuerte que el Uchiha, incluso quizá más fuerte que cualquiera de los Genin que ahora estaba participando en el examen.

También era bastante inteligente, jamás se imaginó que podría adelantarse al hecho de que podrían encontrarse a alguien tan fuerte como Orochimaru e idear una trampa con el rollo que les habían proporcionado. También, el preparar tantos suministros.

"Bien hecho, Naruto." Dijo Sakura frotando un poco los cabellos del rubio.

"Ughhhh..." Sakura rápidamente se trasladó al cuerpo de Sasuke, el cual parecía estar retorciéndose de dolor, ella sabía que la causante de esto era la extraña marca que Orochimaru le había realizado.

Repentinamente, un movimiento en el césped hizo que se sorprendiera, la pelirosa lanzó un kunai, sin embargo, no se trataba de ningún enemigo, sino que se trataba de una pequeña ardilla que por poco activaba una de sus trampas ocultas. Cuando Sakura se acercó a la ardilla, se dio cuenta que tenía una nota explosiva.

La pelirrosa procedió a quitársela y arrojarla lejos para que no les hiciera daño, mientras se preguntaba quién podría hacerle algo tan cruel a un pequeño animal, pero su pregunta fue contestada por si misma cuando 3 Genin del sonido aparecieron frente a ella, uno de ellos fue quien había lastimado a Kabuto cuando estaba presentando las infotarjetas.

"Hola. ¿Has estado despierta toda la noche?" preguntó la momia del grupo mientras sus compañeros lo acompañaban por ambos lados. "Pero no te preocupes, puedes descansar ahora. Yo, Dosu, y mis compañeros de equipo, Zaku y Kin estamos aquí para matar a Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sé que Orochimaru está tirando de las cuerdas en todo esto." Dijo Sakura mientras el trío de Sonido parecía sorprendido. "¿Qué quiere él con Sasuke-kun y Naruto? ¿Qué es esta marca en el cuello de Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura mientras sacaba un kunai.

"Hmmm... Me pregunto qué está pensando." Dijo Dosu mientras reflexionaba sobre el pensamiento de Orochimaru. Le das al niño un sello maldito. ¿Pero quieres matarlo? Oh, bueno, estaban aquí para matarlos, así que eso es lo que harán.

"No importa. Nos dieron órdenes de matar a esos dos, y voy a hacerlo. Incluso también mataré a esta chica." Dijo Zaku. Estaba a punto de correr hacia ella cuando Dosu lo detuvo.

"Espera Zaku. Ella puso una trampa explosiva. Por eso arrojó ese kunai a la ardilla. No notaste la nota explosiva, solo estabas protegiendo tu lastimosa trampa. Eres una chica sin talento que debería haberse ido para salvar tu propia vida. Mátala." Dijo Dosu mientras el trío saltaba sobre la trampa.

La trampa resultó ser falsa cuando Sakura sonrió mientras cortaba un cable a su lado. Ese cable activó un enorme tronco que se precipitó hacia el trío aerotransportado. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Sakura cayó cuando el tronco explotó frente a Dosu simplemente tocándolo.

"Como dije, eres una chica sin talento. Las personas como tú tienen que trabajar más para enfrentar a tipos como nosotros." Dijo Zaku mientras él y su equipo aún se dirigían a Sakura. Sin embargo, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Sakura rápidamente lo golpeó en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder.

"Kin, no seas tonta como Zaku, ataca con precaución." Dijo Dosu mientras corría hacia Sakura. El ninja extendió su brazo hacia Sakura para golpearla, pero ella lo esquivó y lo golpeó de frente con su puño. Mientras volaba, Sakura se sintió mareada.

Kin se le acercó con senbon en la mano, y corrió contra Sakura. Lo que no esperaba era que Sakura saltara y pateara a Kin en sus piernas, haciéndola caer al suelo. Sakura luego pisoteó a Kin en los brazos.

" **Estilo de tierra: Técnica de sujeción de Tierra.** " Dijo mientras la tierra salía del suelo y se envolvía alrededor de las piernas, los brazos y la sección media de Kin.

Sin embargo, Dosu avanzó nuevamente hacia ella pasando más rápido que cuando lo hizo con Kabuto, esto provocó que Sakura cayera de rodillas. Zaku y Dosu se dirigieron los dos a atacar a Sakura, pero ambos retrocedieron cuando una mancha verde les propino varias patadas.

" **Huracán de la hoja."** Llegó la voz y la llegada de Rock Lee cuando aterrizó frente a Sakura. "Supongo que ustedes deberían trabajar más duro también." Dijo Lee mientras permanecía en la postura inicial del estilo de lucha Goken.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Dosu.

"Soy la bella bestia verde de Konoha, Rock Lee." Dijo Lee mientras se dirigía a Sakura. "No temas, Sakura-chan. Te protegeré con mi vida. Siempre estaré allí cuando estés en problemas."

Sakura se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Lee la estaba ayudando. "Bien ... gracias por salvarnos a mí y a mi equipo." Dijo Sakura mientras Rock Lee asentía antes de volverse hacia el trio del sonido.

"Zaku, encárgate de Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos están fuera de combate, así que no debe haber mucha dificultad para encargarte de esta chica." Dijo Dosu mientras lanzaba el pergamino del Cielo a Zaku. "Tomaré al tipo nuevo."

 _"Lo siento Gai-sensei, tendré que usar ese movimiento. No puedo dejar que Sakura-chan se lastime."_ Pensó Lee mientras desenvolvía sus vendas ligeramente.

Lee desapareció para aparecer debajo de Dosu y lo pateó bajo su barbilla. La patada lanzó a Dosu al aire donde Lee apareció detrás de él. Dosu luego se encontró envuelto en vendas e inclinado de cabeza hacia el suelo.

 **"Loto primario."** Dijo Lee mientras abrazaba a Dosu y los tiraba al suelo. Sin embargo, cuando estrelló a Dosu en el suelo, se sintió. .. ¿Extraño?

"Heh. Parece que lo hice justo a tiempo." Dijo Zaku mientras tenía sus manos plantadas en el suelo. Empujó el aire en la tierra para crear un aterrizaje más suave para Dosu.

"Pensar que la técnica todavía era tan poderosa, incluso en una superficie de esponja." Dijo Dosu mientras se levantaba. "Sin embargo, es mi turno." Terminó Dosu mientras se dirigía contra Rock Lee.

 _"Esto es malo.. . Mi cuerpo esta..."_ Pensó Rock Lee mientras esquivaba el golpe de Dosu. Todavía estaba afectado por la melodía de su brazo, al igual que Kabuto.

Rock Lee cayó sobre una rodilla cuando el jutsu hizo efecto en sus oídos. Levantó la vista un poco dolorida al ver a Dosu mirándolo.

"Puedes moverte a altas velocidades, pero nuestras habilidades se mueven a la velocidad del sonido." Dosu levantó su brazo y dijo. "Te mostraré una pared que no puedes superar solo con el trabajo duro." Dosu generó una onda de sonido que derribó por completo a Lee, dejándolo fuera de combate en el suelo.

"¡Alto ahí!" Exclamó Sakura enviado shurikens para detener el ataque de Dosu, sin embargo, Zaku saltó al frente y creo una pared de aire que regresó los shurikens de Sakura a ella misma causándole varias heridas en su cuerpo.

"Se acabó tu juego, niñita." Dijo Kin saliendo de la trampa de tierra en la que Sakura la había encerrado y tomándola del pelo. "Zaku, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que esta reina de belleza vea como matamos a sus compañeros de equipo?" Dijo Kin haciendo sonreir a su compañero de equipo.

"¡No dejaré que los toquen!" Exclamó Sakura, pero fue golpeada por Zaku en su rostro.

"No lo entiendes niñita... No puedes hacer nada... Porque eres débil." Dijo Zaku sin dejar de golpear a Sakura.

" _Que bien, Sakura... Decepcionaste a todos de nuevo."_ Pensaba Sakura derramando lágrimas. _"¿De qué sirve haber sido la mejor de la clase si cuando los demás me necesitan me derrotan fácilmente? Naruto y Sasuke siempre terminan salvándome en todo momento..."_

"Terminemos con esto..." Dijo Zaku comenzando a acercarse a Sakura.

Sin embargo, Sakura tomó un kunai, y sorpresivamente lo llevó a su cabeza cortando una gran parte de su cabello, liberándose del agarre de Kin.

Sakura se lanzó directamente a Zaku, clavándole un kunai en su brazo derecho, y aferrándose al izquierdo con su boca.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo niñita?! ¡Suéltame!" Exclamó Zaku golpeando despiadadamente a Sakura en su rostro.

"No dejaré... Que... Toquen... A mis... Compañeros..." Decía Sakura soltando a Zaku debido a los múltiples golpes.

"Entonces... Vamos a matarte primero." Dijo Zaku preparando sus cañones de aire.

"Alto ahí." Dijo Ino, mientras ella, Shikamaru y Chouji aparencian entre Sakura y el trio del sonido.

"¿Ino?" Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

"Vaya... No te ves tan bien, Sakura." Dijo Ino con una sonrisa. "Me canse de ver como tratabas de lucirte frente a Sasuke... Yo había prometido que no dejaría que me superaras..."

"Hmmmm... Así que más insectos de la hoja vienen a jugar con nosotros." Dijo Dosu.

"Sakura... Ve con tus compañeros de equipo, nosotros nos haremos cargo." Dijo Ino preparándose para pelear. "Ahora, formación Ino-Shika-Cho."

"Vamos a ver que tiene para nosotros ese gordinflón." Dijo Zaku causando un estremecimiento en Chouji.

"Me dijiste... Gordito..." Dijo Chouji en un tono sombrio con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. "¡Esto ya es personal!" Exclamo Chouji antes de expandir su cuerpo y volverlo una gran pelota que se dirigió directamente a Zaku.

Zaku intento detenerla con su corriente de aire, confiado que su poder sería suficiente para detener el avance del ataque de su oponente, pero se sorprendió cuando Chouji no dejaba de avanzar y se iba acercando más y más. Hasta que finalmente utilizo la corriente de aire para salir disparado hacia arriba.

"Esto es malo." Dijo Dosu viendo como su compañero de equipo iba a ser aplastado por semejante ataque, comenzó a correr rápidamente para tratar de apartarlo de la trayectoria del proyectil hasta que repentinamente se dejó de mover.

" **Arte ninja: Jutsu de posesión de sombra."** Dijo Shikamaru mientras su sombra se unía y se apoderaba de la de Dosu haciéndole hacer poses ridículas. "Ahora Ino, encárgate de la mujer."

" **Arte ninja: jutsu de transferencia de mentes."** Dijo Ino apoderándose del cuerpo de Kin. "Ahora... Van a rendirse antes de que acabemos con el cuerpo de su compañera." Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Hmmmm... Ya lo veremos." Dijo Zaku antes de crear una onda de aire que golpeó a Ino en el cuerpo de Kin.

"¿Golpear a su propia compañera de equipo?" Dijo Shikamaru viendo como al cuerpo de Ino le salía un poco de sangre de su boca.

"Nosotros no jugaremos en base a tus reglas..." Dijo Dosu con una sonrisa. "Veo que el jutsu de tu amiga tiene un pequeño defecto... Todo lo que le suceda al cuerpo de Kin, se verá reflejado en tu amiga... Mal por ustedes."

"¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Matar a su compañera?" Dijo Ino.

"Pues si hace falta..." Dijo Zaku preparando sus cañones de aire.

"Ustedes... Realmente..." Dijo Sakura viendo a los ninjas del sonido... "¡Son unos monstruos!" Exclamó cerrando sus ojos cuando repentinamente, el cuerpo de Sasuke se levantó del suelo.

"Sakura."

Dijo Sasuke, mientras ella parecía feliz de verlo despierto también. Sin embargo, Sasuke también notó que Sakura parecía haber estado en una masacre. Ya que su rostro estaba realmente lastimado. "¿Quién te hizo eso?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras su cuerpo liberaba un chakra morado bastante desagradable que dejó helados a todos.

"¿Ese es Sasuke?" Preguntó Ino asustada del poder de Sasuke.

"¿Que te sucede, Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó Sakura preocupada al ver el estado de Sasuke.

"No te preocupes... Es solo el poder fluyendo en mi cuerpo." Dijo Sasuke con marcas oscuras en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. "El me dio este regalo... Y me recordó que soy un vengador... Para alcanzar mi objetivo... Debo obtener poder a cualquier precio, así deba ser consumido por la maldad..."

"Hmmm... ¡Fui yo!" Exclamó Zaku queriendo molestar a Sasuke. El Uchiha lo observaba con una expresión amenazante. **"Ola supersónica de sonido cortante."** Dijo Zaku enviado una onda de sonido aún más potente que todas las anteriores directamente a Sasuke, afectando toda el área.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Dijo Sasuke llegando al lado de Zaku antes de golpearlo con su brazo y enviándolo varios metros a la distancia.

"¡Zaku!" Exclamó Dosu al ver el poder del Uchiha.

" **Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flor de phoenix."** Llegó la voz de Sasuke mientras una docena de bolas de fuego volaban hacia Zaku.

Zaku sonrió y disparó otra ráfaga de viento que sofocó las llamas, pero no hizo nada para detener los shuriken escondidos dentro.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo un sorprendido Zaku mientras los shuriken lo perforaban varias veces a través de su cuerpo. Al bajar la guardia, se encontró con los dos brazos detrás de él con un pie presionado directamente contra su espalda.

"Pareces amar a estos brazos. ¿Así que por qué no nos deshacemos de ellos?" Dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a tirar de los brazos de Zaku.

"¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Exclamó Zaku aterrorizado sintiendo como sus brazos estaban cada vez más adoloridos. Hasta que luego de unos minutos, se produjo un ruido nauseabundo que finalmente dejó fuera de combate y desmayado a Zaku.

"Ahora... Solo quedan dos..." Dijo Sasuke viendo a Dosu y a Kin, la cual fue liberada por el jutsu de Ino. "Espero que hagan esto más interesante de lo que su amigo lo hizo..." Dijo el Uchiha haciendo una sonrisa maligna antes de caminar hacia ellos.

"Por favor... Detente... Tu no..." Susurró Sakura viendo a Sasuke avanzar hacia los ninjas del sonido. "¡Nooooooooo...! ¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!"

"Detente Uchiha..."

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Sasuke fue noqueado de un solo golpe en la parte posterior de su cuello, las marcas oscuras en su piel comenzaron a retraerse desde su punto de origen, y el Uchiha cayó al suelo fuera de combate. Quien hizo esto, era nada más y nada menos que un rubio que se encontraba sin camisa, con solamente su espada en sus brazos y una mirada severa en su rostro.

"Sakura... Bien hecho resistiendo mientras estábamos fuera de combate..." Dijo Naruto antes de colocarse la banda de Konoha en su frente. "Ahora descansa tranquilamente... Voy a tomar las riendas desde ahora."

"Naruto... Finalmente estas despierto." Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa llegando hasta donde estaba Sasuke, ella colocó la cabeza del Uchiha en su regazo mientras respiraba con mayor tranquilidad.

"Ahora... No sé con exactitud lo que está sucediendo..." Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Sakura en un estado lastimero al igual que a Rock Lee. "Pero puedo ver que ustedes nos han causado muchos problemas... No crean que porque Sasuke está noqueado ahora están a salvo..." Dijo Naruto apuntando su espada a Dosu con una expresión tan fría que podría incluso congelar el aire.

"Yo no voy a jugar con ninguno de ustedes, simplemente voy a matarlos a todos y dejar que los animales de aquí se encarguen de sus cuerpos." Dijo el rubio causando escalofríos en la espalda de Dosu, sabía que este chico podía llegar a ser incluso aún más despiadado que Sasuke, su mirada no denotaba ninguna inocencia en ese momento, aquel rubio despreocupado que vieron en los exámenes preliminares ya no estaba ahí, el ninja del sonido sabía que ya no podría jugar más, ya que sería lo último que haría antes de morir por esa espada.

"E-Entendemos... Sabemos que en nuestro estado actual no podremos derrotarte, así que te ofrezco un trato..." Dijo Dosu sacando un pergamino del cielo y poniéndolo en el suelo. "El pergamino a cambio de dejarnos ir... Y no volveremos a encontrarnos durante todo el segundo examen." Dijo esperando que el rubio fuera al menos civilizado en aceptar un acto de rendición.

Naruto por su parte vio a la momia por un segundo antes de tomar el rollo del cielo, luego arrojo el cuerpo malherido de Zaku hacia sus compañeros, los cuales tomaron esto como una aceptación de su rendición y se retiraron del lugar lo más pronto posible.

El equipo 10 lo había asimilado todo con una sensación de conmoción. Shikamaru había sabido que el rubio era más fuerte de lo que Mizuki-sensei lo hacía aparentar para la gente, pero no había esperado que pudiera derrotar a Sasuke tan fácilmente, especialmente con ese extraño chakra oscuro que Sasuke había estado usando.

Mientras todos lo miraban boquiabiertos, Naruto había apartado la camisa de Sasuke y echaba un vistazo a las marcas que tenía en el cuello, ya que había visto las marcas de las llamas retroceder hacia él. Estrechando sus ojos en lo que para él era obviamente un sello de algún tipo.

"Hmmm... Esto parece alguna clase de sello, un sello que parece contener parte del poder de Orochimaru, ya que Sasuke aumentó sus habilidades con esto, y no he oído hablar sobre un sello que te permita aumentar la cantidad de chakra... Aunque no sé mucho sobre esto, me suena a una clase marca de maldición... Prometo hacer algo en cuanto salgamos de aquí." Dijo el rubio a Sakura para tratar de calmarla. "Parece ser que te volviste más fuerte en el tiempo que estuvimos fuera, muy bien por ti, Sakura." Dijo alegrando realmente a la pelirosa, la cual pensó que todos sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.

"Ahora... Ya tenemos los dos pergaminos necesarios para terminar este examen, hay que salir de aquí... Ya estoy harto de este lugar." Dijo el rubio viendo hacia los arbustos. "Sé que están aquí, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji... Pueden salir... También ustedes, los dos que están en los árboles." Anunció el rubio.

"Tchh... Este examen ya se volvió un fastidio para todos." Dijo Shikamaru saliendo del escondite junto con su equipo, Chouji se encontraba comiendo algunas frituras de maíz, e Ino por su parte estaba realmente sorprendida de ver a Naruto.

Sin dudas no era el rubio patético que conoció en la academia, verlo ahora, con su cuerpo realmente desarrollado por un notable entrenamiento, un abdomen marcado, un rostro seguro, sin grasa y con una mirada de confianza que te hace creer que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sin dudas la habían impresionado, así como su forma de hablarles a los Genin del sonido, era atemorizante sin dudas, pero muy diferente al terror que causó Sasuke, el de Naruto, fue en cierto modo, un terror genial.

Neji y Tenten bajaron a una rama más cercana para así poder estar más cerca y hablar con los otros ninjas.

"Deberías entregar todos tus pergaminos. Y tal vez deje que te vayas pacíficamente." Habló Neji con confianza.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que tu compañero de equipo esta malherido aquí?" Preguntó Naruto viendo seriamente a Neji. "No me gusta actuar de esa forma con un camarada de la aldea, pero sería fácil matarlo mientras se encuentra así... Por lo que piensa bien en tus siguientes palabras... ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Dijo Naruto seriamente.

Neji captó la indirecta. Caminó cuidadosamente hacia Rock Lee y lo sacó del área con Tenten. Neji primero verificó a Lee por una nota explosiva antes de partir.

"Bien... Eso fue muy inteligente." Dijo Naruto más tranquilo antes de ponerse una camiseta sencilla ya que su ropa había quedado destrozada.

"¡Eso fue grandioso, Naruto-kun!" Exclamó Ino con una sonrisa emocionada.

" _¿N-Naruto... kun?"_ Pensaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono.

"Mi equipo está muy lastimado como para continuar por sí mismo... Así que lo mejor para ambos es continuar juntos hasta llegar a la torre, tengo un pergamino de tierra extra por si lo necesitan." Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Sakura.

"¿Naruto, no será acaso...?" Preguntó Sakura un poco asustada pero el rubio negó con su cabeza.

"No, tonta... No les daría una bomba a compañeros de la aldea de la hoja, este pergamino lo conseguí luego de que derrotamos a los ninjas de Ame, es decir, he tenido dos pergaminos en mi poder todo el tiempo." Dijo el rubio sacando los dos pergaminos de tierra, de los cuales, uno arrojó a Shikamaru.

"Pero... Acabas de amenazar a Neji con matar a Lee hace solo un momento." Dijo Chouji algo preocupado.

"Eso fue solo una estrategia, Chouji." Dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de su compañero, él sabía que, si continuaban con Naruto, tenían mayores probabilidades de llegar hoy mismo a la torre. "Está bien, aceptamos el pergamino a cambio de continuar con ustedes hasta la torre." Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa estrellando su puño con el de Naruto.

* * *

 **Varias horas más tarde.**

Finalmente, el equipo 7 y el equipo 10 habían salido del bosque sin mayores enfrentamientos que algunos ciempiés gigantes, pero nada que no pudieran manejar individualmente.

"Parece que estamos aquí." Dijo Sasuke mientras él se bajaba de la espalda de Chouji. Aún tenían problemas por su encuentro con Orochimaru, al igual que Naruto ambos con su propio sello respectivo. La adrenalina antes les permitió moverse para derrotar al trío del sonido.

"Vamos a tomar un poco de aire mientras avanzamos, aún tenemos tiempo suficiente." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de que él y su equipo se separaran un poco del equipo 10. Shikamaru entendió que Naruto necesitaba hablar con sus compañeros, así que logro que su propio equipo les diera la privacidad que necesitaba.

"Ustedes saben que el ataque de uno de los mayores traidores de la aldea de hoja debe ser reportado... Estoy casi seguro que la presencia de Orochimaru no es desconocida a estas alturas, pero debemos informar todo lo ocurrido al Hokage cuanto antes." Dijo Naruto mientras Sakura asentía, pero Sasuke se veía inseguro. "No te preocupes... No creo que vayan a suspenderte del examen, aún hay 3 días para que puedan resolver un poco las cosas..." Dijo Naruto con una suave sonrisa antes de volver a su expresión seria.

"Lo sucedido en el bosque de la muerte con respecto a nosotros será un secreto... Quisiera mantener en silencio el **Mokuton** por un tiempo más... La aldea aún no está lista para algo de esa magnitud... Del mismo modo, lo sucedido con Sasuke... Ese sello no me da confianza, pero el Hokage sabrá qué hacer con respecto a eso." Dijo el rubio.

Finalmente, con las pláticas terminadas, el equipo 7 procedió a alcanzar al equipo 10 dentro de la torre, donde encontraron una habitación vacía, y en medio se encontraba un gran cartel con un extraño mensaje escrito.

Después de leer el mensaje, Shikamaru y Naruto fácilmente se dieron cuenta de que tenían que abrir los dos rollos al mismo tiempo. Los rollos comenzaron a humear cuando apareció Iruka.

"¿Por qué me convocaron dos veces?" dijo Iruka antes de darse cuenta de que había dos equipos antes que él. "Oh, ustedes trabajaron juntos por eso. Bueno, felicidades chicos. Pasaron el segundo examen. Todavía quedan tres días hasta el tercer examen. Así que descansen un poco. Lo necesitarán." Terminó Iruka con una sonrisa.

"Gracias ..." dijo Shikamaru mientras el Equipo 10 entraba en la torre.

Al notar que el Equipo 7 todavía estaba parado allí, Iruka expresó su pregunta.

"¿Por qué todavía están ...?" Se detuvo cuando los vio a todos con caras serias.

"Necesitamos hablar con el Sandaime..." Dijo Naruto con expresión seria. "Orochimaru de los Sannin... Esta aquí..."

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde.**

El Sandaime Hokage corrió a ver al Equipo 7 cuando se enteró de los eventos que ocurrieron en el Bosque de la Muerte, junto a él se encontraba la supervisora del segundo examen Anko Mitarashi. Después de contar la historia desde la perspectiva de Naruto y Sasuke, Hiruzen se aseguró de que todo fuera correcto.

"¿Así que fueron encontrados por Orochimaru en el bosque?" preguntó Hiruzen a lo que el Equipo 7 asintió. "Lo enfrentaron sufriendo grandes daños, Sasuke-kun fue mordido por él y recibió una marca de maldición, y gracias a las trampas de Naruto, fue que él se retiró de la pelea." Después de otro asentimiento, Hiruzen suspiró.

"Bueno, al menos todos ustedes todavía están vivos... Estoy muy impresionado con tu desempeño, Naruto..." Dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa realmente sintiéndose muy orgulloso del rubio. "Sasuke-kun, Kakashi tiene un plan para lidiar con su sello." Dijo el Sandaime mientras Kakashi entraba con un saludo de manos. "Va a colocar un **método de sellado malvado** sobre ti para suprimir la influencia del sello. Sin embargo, debido al poder del sello maldito, tomará tu fuerza de voluntad controlar qué tan efectivo es el sello de supresión." Terminó Hiruzen mientras veía a Naruto sonreír.

"Básicamente, Sasuke recibió una mordida de un psicópata. Esa mordida está imbuida del poder del demente. Kakashi suprimirá el poder de la mordida para evitar que Sasuke use dicho poder." Dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke se volvía hacia él con una mirada irritada. "Kakashi-sensei, me gustaría ver ese método de sellado malvado." Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes.

"¿Por qué querrías ver algo así?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Como sabe, soy un amante del Fuinjutsu... Quiero aprender todo lo que pueda, además de que quiero eliminar esa marca, y creo que una forma de supresión puede ser un buen inició para idear fórmulas de sellos que puedan extraer el chakra que Orochimaru implanta en el cuerpo de sus víctimas... Suena como un reto para mí." Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Anko.

"Entiendo... Iré a preparar todo, encuéntranos afuera en el bosque en 10 minutos." Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una bomba de humo llevándose a Sasuke con él.

"Bueno, agradezco su información equipo 7... Vamos a mantener un ojo en los movimientos de Orochimaru y en lo que falta de los exámenes Chunin, si eso es todo pueden retirarse, deben descansar lo suficiente para continuar con el siguiente examen." Dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa, de esa forma Sakura y Anko se fueron del lugar, dejando únicamente a Naruto con Hiruzen.

"Por cierto Jiji..." Dijo Naruto viendo al Hokage con una expresión complicada. "Debo informarle que uno de los participantes de los equipos de Konoha, Yakushi Kabuto, parece tener bastante información acerca de los ninjas de la aldea... No puedo evitar sospechar que podría estar tramando algo al tener una información así." Dijo Naruto con expresión seria.

"Kabuto... Él fue encontrado hace un par de años y traído a la aldea... Jamás mostró un comportamiento fuera de lo ordinario... Pero si tú lo dices, entonces le pediré a algunos Anbu que mantengan la vista en él." Dijo Hiruzen con una expresión seria. "¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas decirme?" Preguntó viendo que el rubio aun parecía un poco ansioso.

"No... De hecho... Necesito su ayuda con un último asunto..." Dijo el rubio levantando su camiseta para mostrarle a Hiruzen su abdomen, luego el rubio hizo la señal de manos para acumular chakra y hacer aparecer su sello.

"Orochimaru colocó un sello de cinco puntos sobre el sello de ocho Trigramas que dejó el cuarto Hokage en mi... Aunque no uso la fuerza del zorro, un sello impar sobre un sello par está volviendo loco mi flujo de chakra..." Dijo el rubio.

"¡¿Conoces acerca de la influencia de los sellos tipo par e impar?!... ¿Además de que has aprendido más acerca del sello que mantiene al Kyuubi dentro de ti? Impresionante..." Dijo Hiruzen con expresión seria. "¿Alguna vez has podido comunicarte con él? ¿Ha tratado de influenciarte de alguna forma?"

"He mantenido conversaciones con el... Aunque ha mencionado en numerosas ocasiones su odio hacia mí y los humanos... Parece haberse tranquilizado con los años... Se la pasa durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, y no parece querer tomar control de mi cuerpo mientras yo me mantenga tranquilizado." Le informó el rubio. "Es un zorro bastante flojo... Pero... Me ha ayudado cuando lo necesito... Aunque lo hace por conveniencia, aun así, me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, es un buen compañero."

"Hmmm... Entiendo..." Dijo Hiruzen antes de levantar la palma de su mano. "Este es el desellado de 5 puntos, en caso de que vuelvas a tener el mismo problema, solo envías chakra a la punta de tus dedos con la fórmula que puedes ver aquí..." Dijo mostrándole los signos mostrados en cada dedo. "Vamos a liberarte de esto..." Hiruzen colocó su palma en el abdomen del rubio, donde lentamente, los puntos de Orochimaru comenzaron a desaparecer.

"Sí... Puedo sentir como mi flujo de chakra comienza a regresar a la normalidad... Gracias Jiji." Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, Naruto... Cuando tengas tiempo, puedes venir a verme... Este viejo costal de huesos aún puede enseñarte un par de cosas." Dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Naruto se retiró nuevamente al bosque, ahí encontró a Kakashi creando fórmulas de sellado por varias partes del suelo, así como un círculo en el cual se encontraba Sasuke, había sido muy interesante de ver y realmente aprendió mucho con solo analizar las fórmulas. Sabía muy bien que eso no sería suficiente para contrarrestar la influencia de Orochimaru en Sasuke, pero probablemente era lo mejor que la aldea de la hoja podía hacer contra eso.

Una vez terminado el proceso, Kakashi se llevó a Sasuke a su habitación, el rubio por su parte deambulo por la torre, hasta llegar a la parte más alta, ahí se sentó para observar el cielo nocturno. Un escenario así después de largas batallas era realmente tranquilizador.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó el sonido de otra persona que subía a su posición. Pronto se reveló que era la forma tímida de Hyuuga Hinata.

"O-Oh, u-um ... Yo-yo no sabía que a-alguien estaba a-aquí, me iré." Ella tartamudeó y se dio vuelta para irse, no queriendo ser una molestia.

"Nada de eso ahora, ven aquí y siéntate junto a tu hermano mayor." El rubio le dijo.

Hinata se ruborizó, pero hizo lo que le dijeron y se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia educada, pero el rubio la acercó a sí mismo con su brazo.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hace que mi linda hermanita llegue hasta aquí?" Preguntó casualmente, sin dejar de abrazarla. Naruto pensó que, si él le había dicho que lo llamara hermano mayor por un impulso, entonces podría actuar como tal.

"Um, yo estoy preocupada, nii-san." Ella confesó. Hinata lo conocía lo suficiente desde la academia, por lo que podía ser un poco sincera con él.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Me preocupa que tenga que luchar contra mi primo, Neji-niisan." Ella confirmó.

"Oh, ese idiota. ¿Por qué le tienes miedo?" El rubio preguntó. Sabía que Neji era un asno con solo verlo en el segundo examen, pero no sabía por qué su prima le tenía tanto miedo.

"Neji-niisan me odia... Me culpa por la muerte de su padre." Hinata dijo en voz baja.

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido, incapaz de encontrar una razón lógica sobre por qué Hinata sería la culpable de eso. La tímida niña le explicó el intento de secuestro de Kumogakure y las consecuencias políticas que eventualmente resultaron en la muerte de Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Ahora eso es estúpido, tenías tres años, ¿esperaba que pelearas contra un Jounin o algo?" Naruto se burló.

"No es eso, Neji odia toda la casa principal." Hinata protestó, su tartamudeo había disminuido ahora que estaba más acostumbrada a la situación.

"Pero él se desquita contigo porque sabe que no tomarás represalias."

Hinata simplemente bajó la cabeza con tristeza, ya que no podía discutir con eso. Neji sabía que odiaba el sello de pájaro enjaulado y nunca lo usaría, el sello de pájaro enjaulado representaba todo lo que odiaba sobre los Hyuuga y ella moriría antes de que lo usara.

El brazo de Naruto se alejó de ella y por un momento ella temió que él también estuviera decepcionado con ella, pero luego sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su cabello. Ella se ruborizó feliz por el contacto agradable, pero trató de concentrarse en sus palabras.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no tomas represalias?"

"La única forma en que podía hacerlo es usando el sello de pájaro enjaulado, y nunca usaría eso".

Naruto estuvo callado durante unos minutos después de eso, solo jugando con su cabello. Hinata tuvo que luchar para no quedarse dormida mientras él estaba haciendo esto.

"No debes preocuparte por eso... Si Neji quiere enfrentarte de esa forma, entonces lo que debes hacer es superar tus miedos y enfrentar a Neji con todo tu poder... Para demostrarle que no eres como los viejos de la rama principal de los Hyuuga, y no necesitas de ese sello para poder responder a su pelea." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Si terminas peleando con él, entonces haz lo mejor y siéntete orgullosa de ti. Lo mejor es dar todo lo que puedas, y nadie tiene derecho a pedirte más, especialmente a personas que nunca te han apoyado. Sé que Neji tiene más talento en bruto y entrenamiento con el **Puño suave** que tú, pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, aunque pierdas no dejes que nadie te diga nada. Quién sabe, las cosas en tu familia podrían mejorar. no dejes que te deprima tanto y enfócate en mejorarte a ti misma. Recuerda que Kurenai-sensei y tus compañeros de equipo están ahí para ti."

Hinata guardó silencio por un momento antes de arriesgarse a otra pregunta nerviosa, sonrojándose regresando con toda su fuerza. "Um, ¿Q-Qué tal t-tú nii-san?"

El rubio solo le sonrió amablemente y respondió. "Por supuesto que estaré allí para mi linda hermanita."

Hinata sonrió ruborizada y se prometió a sí misma hacer lo mejor que pudiera, incluso si terminaba enfrentándose a Neji. Ella quería hacer que su equipo y su figura de hermano mayor recién adquirido se enorgullecieran. La tímida Hyuuga estaba infinitamente contenta de haberse acercado a él antes del inicio de la segunda fase. Sus palabras de apoyo hicieron mucho para calmar sus temores.

* * *

 **Más tarde por la noche.**

Naruto se dirigió a su habitación luego de encontrarse con Hinata, el rubio comió bastante ya que no había podido comer mucho durante su estancia en el bosque, una vez satisfecho se recostó en su cama para tratar de descansar, eso hasta que una persona tocó a su puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó el rubio en un tonó cansado dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla, el sueño y el cansancio se le esfumaron rápidamente viendo a la persona que había llegado.

"Hola, mocoso..." Dijo Anko con una sonrisa tranquila. "Perdón... Quise decir, Naruto." Dijo riéndose un poco de su desliz.

"Anko-san, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Preguntó el rubio sorprendido de que ella se encontrara en su habitación.

"Quise venir aquí y hablar un poco contigo." Dijo en tono tranquilo. "¿Me invitas a pasar o tendrás a una bella dama esperando de pie en tu puerta?"

"Oh, no... Adelante." Dijo el rubio dejando pasar a Anko a su habitación. "¿Que podría ser tan importante para que una sensor venga al cuarto de un Genin por la noche...?"

"Hmmm... Me gusta el tono en que haces ver esto, pequeño rubio." Dijo Anko con una sonrisa, antes de que su expresión se volviera más seria. "Pero quiero hablar contigo acerca de su encuentro con Orochimaru..." Esta declaración hizo que Naruto también perdiera su sonrisa.

"Hmmmm... Eso suena como algo personal ya que no ha venido acompañada por alguien... ¿Puedo suponer que conocía a Orochimaru antes de su deserción?" Pregunto Naruto seriamente.

"Tienes una mente bastante aguda, puedo entender porque Ibiki se interesó en ti." Dijo Anko tranquilamente. "Tienes razón, claro que, en ese entonces, yo lo conocía como Orochimaru-sensei... Fui la única aprendiz que él tomó mientras estuvo como ninja activo de la aldea de la hoja... También fue durante ese tiempo que el me hizo esto..."

Anko se deshizo de su abrigo, quedando únicamente con su camisa de mayas, ella se frotó el cuello antes de darle la espalda a Naruto, ahí le reveló una marca de maldición similar a la que Sasuke portaba ahora.

"Luego de la deserción de Orochimaru, todo el mundo pensó que yo sabría algo al respecto, que podía dar información sobre él, o podría ser una espía que traicionaría al pueblo... Muchas personas no dejaban de sospechar de mí... Recibiendo el odio de todos..." Dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

"Sí... Sé lo que se siente." Dijo Naruto colocando su mano en el hombro de Anko. "Que todos te juzguen por algo que esta fuera de tu control... Lo que es ser excluido de todos... Es una sensación dolorosa..." Dijo el rubio frotando a Anko en sus hombros para hacerla sentir más tranquila.

"Prometo que voy a ayudarte, Anko-san... Usaré todo mi esfuerzo para encontrar una forma de eliminar ese sello... No sé cuánto vaya a tardarme, pero prometo que encontraré la manera de quitar eso de ti." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa serena.

"Hmmm... Realmente eres un pequeño interesante." Dijo Anko haciendo una suave sonrisa. "Por alguna razón... Me haces creer en tus palabras... Serás un ninja esplendido algún día..." Dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar a Naruto y arrojarlo a la cama, lo cual sorprendió un poco al rubio.

"Pero ahora... Deja que me aproveche..." Dijo Anko lamiendo sus labios antes de acercarse al oído del rubio. "Y juegue contigo un poco... Esta noche..."

 **Alerta Lemmon**

Anko lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, causando un poco de estremecimiento en su cuerpo. A pesar de ya haber estado con una mujer, sin lugar a dudas, Tsunami y Anko eran completamente diferentes en varios sentidos.

Anko comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, lamiendo un par de veces las partes que podía, mientras que su mano vagaba de arriba abajo el abdomen de Naruto. Ella sin dudas iba a estar tomando el control en este momento, algo que no pareció molestar en absoluto al rubio ya que ella parecía disfrutar hacerlo.

Anko recostó a Naruto en la cama, le quitó salvajemente su camisa mostrando el tórax desarrollado del rubio, lo que provocó que Anko se lamiera sus dedos de forma muy estimulante.

"Parece que alguien aquí está comenzando a emocionarse." Dijo Anko en tono sensual sintiendo una presión en su entrepierna, ya que ella estaba sentada sobre el rubio. "Veamos hasta donde más puede llegar." Anko procedió a despojarse de su camisa de mayas, revelándole al rubio un hermoso par de pechos de gran tamaño.

"Vaya... Parece que a alguien le gustó demasiado." Dijo Anko antes de acercarse a Naruto colocando sus pechos en la cara del rubio. "Adelante, juega un poco con ellos."

Naruto no necesitaba que le dijeran eso dos veces, así que procedió a introducir el pezón izquierdo de Anko en su boca, mientras su mano jugaba con el otro pecho, causando gemidos en la chica.

"Vaya... Parece que tienes algo de practica en esto... Lo supuse luego... De tu forma de responder... Al principio del examen..." Dijo Anko entre jadeos con una sonrisa, disfrutando de como el rubio degustaba de sus pechos, luego de unos minutos, decidió cambiar de posición. "Veamos ahora como respondes a algo como esto..."

Anko se separó del rubio, y luego se dio vuelta llevando su rostro a los pantalones del rubio, mientras que Naruto tuvo una vista perfecta del gran trasero de la chica.

"I-Increible..." Dijo Naruto impresionado por la vista hasta que Anko colocó su parte femenina en el rostro de Naruto, revelando de esa forma, que la Jounin no traía puesta sus bragas.

"Ufu... Te dije que no traía bragas... Ahora, veremos que tal usas esa lengua." Dijo Anko con una sonrisa pervertida mientras un rubor decoraba su rostro. Ella podía sentir como Naruto comenzó a lamer la entrada de su vagina, comenzando a estimular su clítoris. Lo que le gano un par de jadeos y gemidos de la supervisora.

"Nada mal, chico... Deja que yo te devuelva el favor."

Anko procedió a retirar los pantalones de Naruto, dando rienda suelta así a su pene que ya estaba completamente erecto, Anko se impresionó por el tamaño ya que era bastante grande para un chico de solo 13 años. Anko se lamio los labios deseosa de probar aquel miembro.

"Eres bastante grande chico... Itadakimasu..." Anko comenzó a lamer el pene de Naruto, dándole especial atención a la punta, lo que causaba estremecimientos en Naruto. Cuando notó que ya había torturado al rubio lo suficiente, procedió a introducir completamente el miembro de Naruto en su boca, a una velocidad bastante alta, haciendo sonidos realmente excitantes.

Naruto, al no querer perder ante ella, tomo el trasero de Anko con sus manos, comenzando a apretarlo mientras la intensidad de su lamida comenzaba a aumentar, introduciendo un par de dedos dentro de la vagina de Anko rápidamente. Por lo que ambos jugaban a gran velocidad con el miembro del otro.

Y así permanecieron por unos minutos hasta que finalmente, la experiencia de Anko sobrepaso a Naruto logrando que el rubio expulsara su semilla en la garganta y pechos de la Kunoichi.

"Buena resistencia, Naruto." Dijo Anko tragando el semen del rubio, de igual forma se limpió el rastro de sus pechos con sus dedos y los lamió sensualmente. "Creo que ya estás listo para llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel..." Dijo Anko viendo como el pene de Naruto aun continuaba erecto.

"Adelante, Anko-san..." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Anko se dio la vuelta para ver al rubio, mientras que posicionaba su entrada con la punta de Naruto, comenzando a introducirse en el rubio.

"Ufff... Realmente estás muy bien aquí abajo..." Dijo Anko sintiendo al rubio completamente dentro de él. "Vamos a comenzar..."

Anko comenzó a cabalgar el pene de Naruto, dando increíbles sentones con su gran trasero, Naruto realmente se sentía deleitado con esa sensación, el rubio tomo los pechos de Anko en su boca, saboreando los pezones mientras sus manos se dirigian al trasero de Anko para hacerla llegar aún más profundo.

"Ahhhh... Naruto... I-Increíble..." Decía Anko entre jadeos disfrutando ser perforada por Naruto mientras le daba leves mordidas a sus pezones.

*Spaaaank*

"Tú también... Estas increíble... Anko..." Dijo Naruto dandolé una nalgada a Anko, provocando que ella apretara aún más su polla.

"Más... Golpéame... Máaaas..." Decia Anko con su lengua de fuera.

Naruto continúo dándole nalgadas, enrojeciendo el trasero de Anko, y apretando aún más su miembro, aumentando la intensidad de sus sentones.

"A-Anko... Yo... Yo... Estoy por correrme..." Decia el rubio.

"Yo también... Yo también... Voy... V-Voy a correeeeeermeeeeee..." Decia Anko.

Naruto apretó con sus manos el trasero de Anko, mientras liberaba grandes cantidades de su semilla dentro de Anko.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa..." Gritó Anko mientras ella también alcanzaba su clímax combinando sus fluidos con los del rubio.

Anko sacó su vagina del miembro de Naruto, mientras un poco de los fluidos comenzaba a salirse de ella.

"Realmente me dejaste muy llena chico... Felicidades... No cualquiera logra algo como eso en la primera ronda." Dijo lamiendo sus labios. "Toma un pequeño respiro, chico... Esta va a ser una noche muy larga para los dos."

"Bien... Veremos quién de los dos cae primero... Porqué yo disfruto los retos." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, ha sido un largo tiempo desde mi última aparición por aquí, casi 7 meses de hecho... Pero por motivos de universidad, falta de inspiración y motivación no había podido actualizar hasta ahora... Por lo que espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio y del lemmon... Para ponerlos al día, finalmente me decidí y la última miembro del harem de Naruto va a ser Konan... Dejaré a Kurenai para otra historia tal vez, por lo que las posiciones quedan asi:**

 **1- Tsunade.**

 **2- Mei**

 **3- Samui**

 **4- Mabui**

 **5- Konan.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero ansioso sus reviews para una actualización más pronta, saludos a todos.**

 **Novablood96.**


	10. Las rondas preliminares

_Las rondas preliminares._

 **3 días más tarde.**

Todos los Genin que habían logrado atravesar el Bosque de la Muerte estaban esperando en la arena de combate dentro de la torre. Kabuto y su equipo habían sido los últimos en salir adelante, eran un equipo de Genin con aspecto desaliñado y agotado, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba el Hokage, junto con todos los Jounin-sensei de los equipos que habían llegado hasta aquí, además de Anko y otro supervisor.

"Felicidades a todos los Genins que aprobaron el segundo examen. Antes de que puedan continuar con el tercer examen, ahora les informaré sobre algunas cosas." Dijo Hiruzen. "En años pasados, los exámenes Chunin eran y siguen siendo un concurso. Un concurso que enfrentó a los aspirantes Chunin de cada nación en un duelo entre ellos para mostrar la fuerza de su pueblo fuera de las guerras. Este examen final es observado por muchas personas, incluyendo clientes potenciales y Daimyos en todas las naciones elementales. Uno no tiene que ganar el torneo para ser promovido a Chunin. Simplemente muestren las habilidades que pueden calificarlo para la promoción."

Hiruzen estaba a punto de continuar hasta que fue interrumpido por un ninja de aspecto enfermizo con una tos frecuente.

"Discúlpeme Hokage-sama, si puedo intervenir, me gustaría asumir el control desde aquí." Preguntó el ninja mientras Hiruzen asentía.

"Hola a todos, soy Hayate Gekko y seré su supervisor para el tercer examen." Dijo Hayate mientras tosía un par de veces. "Debido al número de todos ustedes, habrá partidos preliminares inmediatamente para disminuir los números." Terminó Hayate cuando se encontró con una queja.

"Acabamos de llegar aquí hace dos horas. ¿No descansamos primero?" Uno de los compañeros de Kabuto habló.

"No, es desafortunado que estén cansados, pero esas son las reglas." Dijo Hayate.

"Tendremos duelos uno contra uno que los enfrentarán unos a otros. Demasiados de ustedes terminaron esta vez, así que debemos hacer esto para quitarles el jugo a algunos de ustedes. Terminaremos con menos de 10 competidores para comenzar la final."

"Ahora, ¿hay alguien a quien le gustaría perder en este momento? Dejar de participar ahora no afecta a su equipo, ya que todos ustedes participan individualmente de ahora en adelante." Preguntó Hayate mientras solo veía la mano de Kabuto. "Puedes irte, gracias por venir." Dijo viendo como Kabuto se retiraba.

"Ahora que todo está arreglado. Cada uno de ustedes ha sido colocado en un generador de números aleatorios que mostrará sus nombres en el tablero por parejas. Cuando aparezca su nombre, el nombre de quien esté allí también será su oponente. Lucharán entre ellos hasta que uno de ustedes se dé por vencido, muera o yo de por terminado el duelo."

Después de que Hayate habló, el monitor comenzó a volar por los nombres hasta que se detuvo en Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado.

"Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado permanecerán aquí mientras todos los demás Genin se trasladan a las plataformas que rodean el piso de la arena."

Siguiendo las instrucciones, todos los otros Genins se movieron a las plataformas ya que Sasuke, Yoroi y Hayate eran los únicos que quedaban en el piso de la arena. Naruto le lanzó una sonrisa a Anko, que se había movido para pararse junto a Kurenai y su equipo después de que el Hokage terminara con su discurso sobre el propósito del examen Chunin, haciendo que la mujer sonriera de vuelta.

"¿Están listos los dos...? ¡Hajime!" Anunció Hayate.

Yoroi se movió ligeramente, pero notó que Sasuke permanecía inmóvil además de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Yoroi se movió un poco, pero Sasuke todavía estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y su Sharingan activo.

 _"Pensé que no podría usar eso sin ser afectado por el sello maldito. No importa, no podrá detener mi técnica."_ Pensó Yoroi. La mano izquierda de Yoroi comenzó a emitir un aura azul de chakra mientras despegaba en un salto hacia Sasuke. Sasuke no hizo un movimiento para defenderse al todavía inminente Yoroi. Entonces Yoroi simplemente golpeó su mano contra la frente de Sasuke y lo estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza.

"No hay forma de que puedas vencerme, Uchiha, si ni siquiera puedes acercarte a mí." Yoroi no pudo evitar regodearse. "Sí, tengo la capacidad de succionar el chakra de una persona a través de mi jutsu. Nunca tuviste la oportunidad." Dijo Yoroi mientras Sasuke comenzaba a luchar con menos poder. Yoroi pensó que lo tenía en la bolsa hasta que sintió varios kunai perforar su cuerpo.

Yoroi gritó de dolor mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Sasuke aún de pie con los brazos cruzados. Estaba confundido mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver que Sasuke se convertía en polvo.

"¿Qué está pasando? Sé que te di con mi técnica. Sentí que tu chakra te abandonaba." Dijo Yoroi mientras comenzaba a perder el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre.

"Parece que no sabes sobre el poder del clan Uchiha... Lástima." Dijo Sasuke mientras Yoroi se desplomaba en el piso inconsciente.

"Shousa, Sasuke Uchiha." Dijo Hayate.

"Hmmm... Nada mal..." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Naruto?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Bueno, Sasuke de alguna forma logró evolucionar su Sharingan, con solo ver a Yoroi logró ponerlo en un Genjutsu que le hizo creer que perdió la batalla." Dijo el rubio haciendo que Sakura viera emocionada a Sasuke. _"Aunque no recuerdo que haya conseguido el tercer tomoe... ¿Será la influencia del poder de Orochimaru? De cualquier forma, debo mantener un ojo en él."_ Pensó el rubio.

Mientras hablaban, Sasuke subió las gradas hasta donde estaba su equipo con su Sharingan aun activo, ignoró las felicitaciones de Sakura e hizo una sonrisa arrogante a Naruto.

"Te veré más tarde, Naruto." Dijo Sasuke haciendo alarde de su Sharingan, el cual su ojo derecho ya había conseguido su tercer tomoe.

"Sí, supongo..." Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, aunque realmente estaba sorprendido porqué Sasuke había evolucionado en su vista.

 **Aburame Shino vs Abumi Zaku.**

A pesar de sus brazos dañados, Zaku parecía bastante seguro de que podía ganar, a pesar de que afirmaba tener solo un brazo utilizable. Shino jugó en esto y envió a sus insectos para atacar al Genin del sonido desde atrás, lo que obligó a Zaku a revelar que ambos brazos eran utilizables, pero fue inútil, ya que los insectos habían tapado sus agujeros de aire, causando que los brazos de Zaku explotaran. la acumulación de chakra y la presión del aire, lo que probablemente lo paralizaría de por vida.

 _ **Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi**_

Los dos compañeros de equipo de Kabuto aparentemente fueron maldecidos con un caso severo de exceso de confianza arrogante, ya que Misumi también estaba absolutamente seguro de que ganaría.

Despreocupadamente usó su cuerpo extensible, casi gomoso para envolver sus miembros alrededor de Kankuro, amenazando con romperle el cuello si no se rendía. El hecho de que Kankuro lo incitara a hacerlo realmente debería haberle dado una pista de que algo andaba mal, pero no entendió, por lo que terminó destrozado dentro de la marioneta de Kankuro, Karasu.

 **Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino.**

Sakura se enfrentó a Ino y ambos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, lo que hubiera sido admirable si no hubiera sido tan triste. Aparte de una trampa bastante inteligente que Ino le puso con su cabello, todo fue trucos de nivel académico. Aunque al menos demostró que Sakura había estado trabajando duro para ponerse al día, ya que Ino había estado considerablemente por delante de ella en el departamento de combate cuando se graduaron.

 **Sabaku no Temari vs Tenten**

 _"No tiene sentido. Temari-chan tiene un abanico, lo que seguramente la vuelve una usuaria de viento, que estoy seguro usa con soltura. Va a volar todos los proyectiles. Lo siento Tenten, es tu peor enfrentamiento."_ Pensó Naruto al ver a Temari continuar destruyendo los proyectiles de Tenten.

Eventualmente Temari tuvo suficiente y terminó con Tenten al atraparla en un tornado de viento que atormentó a la chica de cabello castaño.

"Shousa, Temari" Dijo Hayate anunciando la victoria de la rubia.

"Hiciste que ese abanico se viera tan sexy. Necesito uno en mi vida." Dijo Naruto en voz alta, obteniendo una sonrisa de Temari mientras volvía a subir.

 **Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi kin**

La pelea de Shikamaru fue algo tranquila realmente, con Kin exclamando en múltiples ocasiones que ella no podría perder contra alguien tan flojo como Shikamaru, ese exceso de confianza que compartía con su compañero Zaku fue su perdición.

Shikamaru le tendió una excelente trampa que dejó inmovilizado su cuerpo, creyendo que aún podría salir de la trampa, no se dio cuenta que fue llevada hasta una pared, en donde se golpeó al intentar esquivar un kunai y terminó noqueada.

Cuando Kin fue retirada del campo, todos dirigieron su vista hacia la pantalla donde los nombres comenzaron a aparecer aleatoriamente hasta detenerse.

 **Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto**

"¡WOOOOOOOHOOOO! ¡Hemos conseguido la lotería, Akamaru! ¡Esto será fácil!" Gritó Kiba, mientras saltaba al suelo, su cachorro de confianza, Akamaru, ladró de acuerdo y saltó junto a Kiba.

Naruto decidió tomar las escaleras. De nada sirve perder su chakra en algo como apresurarse a una pelea.

"Este es el momento, Akamaru... Vamos a terminar con el rápidamente." Dijo Kiba con una salvaje sonrisa mientras Naruto se colocaba frente a él. "Lo siento Naruto, pero no te lo tomes personal si te humillo completamente." Dijo señalando al rubio.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, Kurenai dirigió lentamente su vista a Kakashi, encontrando que estaba bastante tranquilo, luego ella recordó las palabras que dijo cuando fueron las nominaciones de sus equipos.

" _Las habilidades de Naruto superan a las mías cuando tenía su edad."_

" _Ese chico va a destacar en esos exámenes."_

"Veo que estas muy tranquilo con la pelea de tus alumnos, Kakashi." Dijo Gai llegando al lado de su eterno rival.

"Bueno... Este resultado es obvio." Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

"Yo no estaría tan segura." Dijo Kurenai. "Las habilidades de Kiba han aumentado mucho como para que fuera a perder en esta pelea."

"Debo admitirlo Kurenai, tu chico se ve bastante entrenado... Pero su exceso de confianza y subestimación a Naruto provocaran su derrota... Después de todo... Se está enfrentando con el ninja que logró destruir dos cuerpos de Orochimaru y sacarlo del bosque..."

"¿¡Queee!?" Exclamaron Kurenai y Gai con sus ojos abiertos antes de volver a ver a Naruto que conservaba una expresión tranquila.

"Entonces... ¡Comiencen!" Anunció Hayate.

" **Arte ninja de mimetismo animal: Jutsu en cuatro."** Dijo Kiba poniéndose en una posición similar a la de un perro. "¡Aquí vamos!" exclamó antes de lanzarse a una gran velocidad contra Naruto golpeándolo directamente en el abdomen y haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

"Ese chico permanecerá inconsciente por un rato, será mejor que termine el encuentro." Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa viendo a Hayate.

"Hmmm... Creo que estabas exagerando, Kakashi." Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

"No dejes que algo tan simple te confunda." Le respondió el peliplata con una sonrisa.

La mayoría de espectadores se encontraban decepcionados, pensando que el encuentro había acabado en menos de un minuto, incluso algunos Jounin se sintieron igual, antes de que un ruido les llamara su atención.

 ***Pooof***

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Naruto que Kiba había lanzado desapareció en una bomba de humo sorprendiendo al Inuzuka.

" **Jutsu clones shuriken."**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando repentinamente desde el techo, Naruto se encontraba parado antes de mandar un shuriken que en un parpadeo se convirtiera en una auténtica lluvia de shuriken que Kiba no previó y lo lastimaran en múltiples partes del cuerpo.

"¿En qué momento hizo el clon de sombras?" Se preguntó Kurenai impresionada.

"Naruto es un especialista en ese jutsu, no solo puede utilizarlo para atacar, sino también como sustitución para evitar golpes al último momento." Le respondió Kakashi. "También puede utilizarlo para multiplicar sus armas ninjas como acabas de ver..."

Naruto despareció las shuriken y tranquilamente se transportó al suelo donde Kiba lo veía con expresión confundida.

"No es sabio apresurarse a una batalla, nunca sabes cuando tu oponente pueda tener una trampa oculta." Le dijo Naruto con expresión seria. "Y nunca subestimes a tu oponente."

"Haré que te arrepientas... Andando Akamaru." Dijo Kiba con expresión molesta antes de lanzarse contra Naruto y arrojar bombas de humo.

Kiba comenzó a golpear en conjunto a Akamaru el cuerpo de Naruto en medio de aquel humo a grandes velocidades. Naruto intentó salir del humo, pero Akamaru se lanzó directamente contra él.

"¡Ahora esta derrotado!" Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Pocos segundos después el humo se disipó, revelando a Naruto tirado en el suelo y junto a él se encontraba Akamaru.

"¡El encuentro acabó!" Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa mientras Akamaru comenzaba a correr hacia él. "¡Buen perrito, así se hac...!"

Kiba no pudo terminar cuando a medio camino, Akamaru estalló en un humo blanco y de entremedio del humo, salió Naruto con una leve sonrisa antes de golpear a Kiba fuertemente en el rostro, haciendo que se estrellara con las paredes del campo, luego cayó tendido en el suelo.

"Volviste a caer en el mismo truco..." Dijo Naruto con expresión seria viendo el cuerpo de Kiba. "Los Inuzuka siempre pelean con la cabeza caliente, es por ese motivo que son los primeros en morir durante la batalla... Si no controlas tus emociones, estarás destinado a fracasar... Levántate... Este encuentro no puede terminar así." Dijo el rubio volviendo su expresión molesta.

"Él dice eso, pero realmente lo golpeo muy fuerte." Dijo Temari viendo a Kiba.

"Wooooow... ¿En serio es el mismo Naruto de la academia?" Preguntó Chouji. "No pensaba que el llegaría a tener contra las cuerdas a Kiba."

"Hacer un jutsu de transformación y un jutsu de clones al mismo tiempo para confundir a su enemigo... Es muy inteligente." Reconoció Shikamaru.

"¡Así se hace, Naruto!" Exclamó Sakura emocionada.

Kiba comenzó a temblar antes de levantarse lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba y su nariz estaba sangrando al igual que su boca.

"¡¿D-Dónde está... Akamaru?!" Pregunto Kiba.

"Justo aquí." Dijo el clon de Naruto que había quedado tendido en el suelo, él había capturado a Akamaru y lo sostenía de sus patas delanteras.

"Tu... Vas a pagar... ¡Por lo que dijiste de mi familia!" Exclamó Kiba, Naruto solo suspiró en resignación al ver el comportamiento de su compañero de Konoha. "¡Ahora va en serio!"

"Hmmm... Naruto está jugando con la mente de Kiba." Dijo Kurenai viendo la pelea.

"El disfruta el tipo de peleas en los que solo necesita usar una estrategia para ganar." Dijo Kakashi. "Puede ser que incluso ya haya idead escenarios para esta pelea y haya deducido como ganarlos todos."

"Pero yo escuché que Naruto era el peor durante la academia, siempre era de los últimos en sus notas." Dijo Gai.

"Quizá... Pero nunca debes subestimar al alguien solo por eso, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Gai." Dijo Kakashi. "Naruto ha entrenado por mucho tiempo para mejorar sus habilidades, día tras día estuvo estudiando y entrenando para alcanzar el nivel que tiene ahora... Y estoy muy seguro que logrará más."

"Así que ha entrenado..." Dijo Rock Lee viendo a Naruto con una sonrisa. "¡Adelante Naruto, debes ganar este encuentro!"

"Entonces, ¿Cuál será tu siguiente movimiento?" Preguntó Naruto, pero se sorprendió al ver como Kiba cerraba sus ojos y tranquilizaba su respiración. "Ya veo... Finalmente vas a tomar esto en serio..."

"Naruto, si fuera tu soltaría a Akamaru." Dijo Kiba sacando una especie de pastilla de su bolsa ninja y lanzándola rápidamente a su perro acompañante, el cual se la trago.

Akamaru comenzó a gruñir antes de que su pelaje se volviera rojo, sus garras y colmillos crecieron y su expresión se hizo más salvaje, Naruto se sorprendió cuando en un parpadeo logró zafarse del agarre del clon y lo desapareció. Akamaru se colocó nuevamente al lado de Kiba, el cual también se tragó una pastilla.

"Píldoras de alimento..." Dijo Naruto con expresión seria.

"¡Aquí vamos, Akamaru!" Exclamó Kiba antes de que Akamaru subiera a su espalda. **"Mimetismo animal: Clon de hombre bestia."**

Akamaru fue envuelto en una nube de humo, para que pocos segundos después, tomara la misma apariencia de Kiba, ambos con una mirada completamente salvaje.

"¡Vamos a atacar!" Dijeron Kiba y Akamaru lanzándose contra Naruto, el cual hizo una voltereta para evitar el golpe, que logro hacerle un agujero al suelo.

"Ahora Naruto está en desventaja." Dijo Azuma. "Las pastillas de alimento doblan el chakra de quien las consume... Ahora que Kiba las consumió, está peleando como una bestia salvaje."

Naruto continuaba esquivando los ataques de Kiba y Akamaru, que varias veces lo obligaban a saltar de un lado a otro, mientras que algunas veces alcanzaban su ropa rasgándola.

"Ya te tengo." Dijo Kiba antes de que él y Akamaru comenzaron a girar convirtiéndose en dos remolinos. **"Taijutsu máximo: Colmillo sobre colmillo."** Los dos remolinos atacaron con fuerza y velocidad el cuerpo de Naruto provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo.

"Te dije que esta vez iba en serio." Dijo Kiba riendo. "Debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa al principio, pero aun así no eres rival para mí, no importa cuánto te hayas esforzado por entrenar... Todas esas palabrerías acerca de ser Hokage, pero te tengo noticias... ¡Yo sí seré Hokage!" Exclamó Kiba.

"Ohhh no..." Dijeron Kakashi y Sakura mientras las palmas de sus manos golpeaban sus rostros.

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó Kurenai. "¿No esperaban que esto pasara?"

"No... Es solo que el tema de ser Hokage es un punto sensible para Naruto..." Dijo Kakashi con una expresión seria. "El que Kiba le haya dicho que no cree en su sueño... Digamos que... Bueno... Debes verlo por ti misma."

"Ohhh... ¿Así que crees que puedes llegar a ser Hokage?" Dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo sin mostrar su expresión. "Bien... Entonces vamos a comprobarlo..." Dijo levantando su mirada con una expresión seria antes de descubrir sus manos y pies mostrando los sellos que tenía, el rubio hizo un signo de manos mientras tomaba su espada.

" **Arte ninja: sello de peso aumentado: liberado."** Todos vieron sorprendidos como los sellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

"¿Que eran esos sellos, Kakashi?" Le preguntó Gai.

"Son sellos de entrenamiento que Naruto invento para sí mismo, aumentan el peso de su cuerpo para adquirir más fuerza... Los tenía incluso antes de que se volviera un Genin." Respondió Kakashi con expresión seria.

"¿Bromeas? ¿No ha sido suficiente castigo verdad?" Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa salvaje viendo a Naruto preparar una posición de pelea con su espada. "Como quieras, el que morirá eres tú... Y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a levantarte."

Kiba y Akamaru se dirigieron a alta velocidad a atacar a Naruto, pero el rubio mantuvo su expresión seria, hasta que, de un momento a otro, Naruto termino en el lado opuesto que Kiba y Akamaru, tan rápido, que nadie lo pudo ver.

Kiba y Akamaru cayeron al suelo mientras los dos tenían un corte vertical en su pecho, pero de lados contrarios.

"¿Q-Que fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Kurenai sorprendida.

"Ese ataque fue muy rápido... Es como Lee cuando se quita sus pesas." Dijo Gai estando igual de sorprendido.

"Fue muy fácil descifrar su patrón de ataque, no necesite verlo más de una vez para saber los tipos de movimientos que realizaban en conjunto, debo decir de hecho, que más que descifrarlo... Sus ataques eran predecibles." Dijo Naruto con expresión seria viendo como Akamaru regresaba a su forma canina. "Es simple, mientras tu atacas por la derecha, Akamaru te cubre en la izquierda, de esa forma atrapan a su enemigo, yendo por lados contrarios, así que un ataque transversal con mi espada en su centro de gravedad, desestabilizaría su formación obligando a cancelar su ataque." Explicó el rubio.

"¡Ese es un análisis muy avanzado para alguien de su edad!" Dijo Kurenai con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

"Bueno, te dije que Naruto iba a destacar." Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Naruto fue caminando conservando su expresión seria hasta llegar al lado de Kiba, vio el cuerpo del Inuzuka seriamente antes de levantar su espada.

"Esto es malo, ¡¿Acaso piensa matar a Kiba?!" Exclamó Kurenai con preocupación, pero fue detenida por Kakashi.

"Espera un poco..." Fueron las únicas palabras del sensei del equipo 7.

Naruto rápidamente bajó su espada quedando a pocos milímetros del rostro de Kiba, el cual comenzó a temblar pensando que estuvo a punto de morir.

"Decepcionante... En todo momento de la pelea subestimaste a tu oponente, es por eso que ahora perdiste... Que esto sea una lección para tus futuros combates, no importa tu rival, no debes confiarte y tomarlo a la ligera..." Dijo Naruto sacando su espada del suelo. "Enfría tu mente y no caigas en provocaciones... Espero volver a pelear contra ti cuando seas un mejor ninja..." Dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar a las gradas.

"El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto." Dijo Hayate impresionado por las habilidades del rubio.

"Naruto siempre estuvo 2 pasos delante de Kiba, para cada movimiento él tenía una contramedida, e incluso acabó el encuentro con un solo movimiento..." Dijo Shikamaru impresionado.

"Si alguien me dijera esto, no podría creerlo... ¿Ese es el mismo Naruto de la academia?" Preguntó Chouji.

"¡Así se hace, Naruto!" Exclamó Sakura.

Sasuke hizo una expresión molesta mientras apretaba el tubo de las escaleras viendo molesto como Naruto terminó la pelea, incluso el no pudo ver lo rápido que atacó a Kiba.

" _Realmente le ganó a Kiba, y él está prácticamente ileso... Los golpes que recibió fueron para ver la forma de ataque de Kiba y poder formular una contramedida para ganar... Debo reconocerlo, Naruto es muy fuerte."_ Pensó Kurenai al ver el desempeño del rubio.

" _Naruto cada día se hace más fuerte... La posibilidad de alcanzar a mis antecesores no se ve tan lejos después de todo."_ Pensó Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

"B-Bien hecho, N-Nii-san..." Dijo Hinata un poco avergonzada.

"Gracias por apoyarme Hinata, eres una ternura." Dijo Naruto como un hermano mayor antes de acariciar a Hinata en la cabeza. El rubio llegó hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros, al dirigir la mirada hacia los espectadores, vio a Anko haciendo una sonrisa antes de arrojarle un beso y un guiño bastante sugestivo.

 **Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji**

Naruto se animó un poco en el siguiente combate, Neji y Hinata. Hinata tuvo sus miedos hechos realidad cuando se encontró con Neji, pero mantuvo su conversación con Naruto en mente y se negó a echarse atrás. A pesar de estar en desventaja todo el tiempo, ella se negó a hacerlo fácil y no se dio por vencida, queriendo hacer que su equipo y la figura del hermano mayor recién adquirido se enorgullecieran. Para su deleite secreto, incluso logró asestar algunos golpes a su primo.

Neji se enojó mucho al ver la perseverancia de Hinata en querer levantarse cada vez que caía, le molestaba que al ser más débil que él, siguiera tratando de esforzarse tanto, diciendo cosas muy crueles a Hinata que realmente molestaron a Naruto.

Finalmente, Neji desmanteló completamente a Hinata, dándole brutales golpes que dañaron sus órganos internos. Pero aun con eso, Hinata se negó a darse por vencido. Neji se descontrolo y fue corriendo con intenciones de matar a Hinata.

Pero Neji fue detenido a varios metros de Hinata por varias personas. Él estaba atrapado por Gai mientras Kakashi sostenía su brazo izquierdo, Kurenai sostenía su derecha y Hayate lo detenía de frente.

"Parece que la rama principal recibe tratamiento especial nuevamente." Dijo Neji molesto, antes de volver a ver dónde se encontraba su prima.

Naruto por su parte se transportó rápidamente donde estaba su hermana, el rubio se agacho viendo como su pequeña hermana comenzaba a perder la consciencia, el rubio le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras frotaba su cabello. Para Hinata, La sonrisa aprobatoria en la cara de Naruto significaba más para ella que el dolor en el que estaba o el hecho de que iba a pasar un tiempo en el hospital debido a lesiones internas.

"Oye tú, fracasado." Dijo Neji hablándole a Naruto. "Tengo dos cosas que decirte..." Naruto solamente se puso de pie, pero no volvió a ver al Hyuga.

"Primero, si tienes la intención de llamarte Shinobi, entonces deberías dejar de pelear con enemigos que son débiles o que se encuentran en mal estado, eso es de cobardes." Dijo Neji recordando como amenazó con matar a Lee solo porque no estaba consciente. "Y en segunda... Un fracasado siempre será un fracasado, no puedes cambiar eso, la pequeña Hinata es solo prueba de ello, y como tú que solo utiliza las debilidades de su oponente."

Naruto se dio la vuelta mientras conservaba su expresión seria, hasta que, de un momento a otro, y en un parpadeo para muchos, se transportó al frente de Neji y le propino un potente puñetazo que provocó que el Hyuga fuera lanzado varios metros hasta estrellarse contra el muro del estadio antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Esto es malo!" Dijo Kakashi viendo como Naruto nuevamente se dirigía dónde estaba Neji.

Finalmente, El rubio tuvo que ser detenido por Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Azuma, Hayate, y algunos de los evaluadores que acompañaban al Hokage, y aun así estaban teniendo problemas con contenerlo.

"¡Naruto, tienes que calmarte!" Dijo Kakashi tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su discípulo. "No estás en una pelea oficial, además de que es un compañero de Konoha, podrías ser expulsado de los exámenes si llegas a matarlo."

"Eso... No... Importa..." Dijo Naruto forcejeando con una expresión furiosa tratando de salir del agarre de los Jounin.

"Si lo matas... No podrás volverte Hokage... Un Hokage debe ser un líder sabio y compasivo." Dijo Hiruzen con expresión tranquila llegando frente a Naruto. "Naruto, como lo dijiste anteriormente, debes mantener control sobre tus propias emociones, eso es lo que nos separa a los hombres de las bestias, no puedes continuar actuando de esta forma."

Naruto abrió un poco sus ojos, su forcejeo comenzó a debilitarse hasta quedar inmóvil, su respiración se normalizó y sus intenciones asesinas desaparecieron.

"Lo siento, Hokage-sama." Fue lo único que dijo Naruto con expresión resignada.

Todos soltaron al rubio, luego le ordenaron al cuerpo médico que se llevara a Hinata, quien era la que estaba en un peor estado. Neji por su parte se puso de pie lentamente, se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca y volvió a ver a Naruto, el cual lo veía con una expresión de completo desprecio.

"Yo también tengo algo que decirte, dichoso prodigio Hyuga..." Dijo Naruto señalándolo con una expresión fría. "Cuando nos enfrentemos en batalla, no habrá nadie que me detenga... Y definitivamente, voy a derrotarte... Por lo que le hiciste a Hinata, y porque me has llamado fracasado..."

Kurenai sin dudas quedó impresionada por las palabras de Naruto, definitivamente lo había subestimado, ya que incluso con todos los Jounin sensei, tuvieron problemas con contener su avance, pero fue muy noble al hacer todo eso por Hinata.

Luego de ese altercado, todos los novatos y participantes presentes sabían y tenían en claro que el título de 'el peor estudiante', no iba para nada con Naruto, ya que logro darle un golpe limpio a Neji, usuario del Byakugan, sin que él se lo esperara. Luego de que las cosas se calmaron, todos nuevamente regresaron a sus lugares viendo a la pantalla para la siguiente batalla.

 **Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara.**

"¡Yosh! ¡Ahora puedo mostrarle a todos el poder de la Juventud!" Exclamó Lee con entusiasmo. Lee sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la vista para ver una sonrisa cegadora.

"¡Andando, Lee, muéstrales que estás en la primavera de la Juventud!" Afirmó Gai tan emocionado como le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Lee. Lee hizo un saludo mientras bajaba al piso de la arena.

Gaara llegó con un shunshin de arena, de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando desinteresado a Rock Lee. Hayate miró a ambos competidores cuando comenzó el partido.

"Hajime." Dijo Hayate mientras retrocedía. Lee tomó la posición inicial de los Goken cuando Gaara sacó el tapón de su calabaza.

La arena se filtró fuera de la calabaza y rodeó a Gaara en el suelo en un círculo crudo. Lee, teniendo suficiente de solo pararse, desapareció para atacar a Gaara.

Gaara parecía sorprendido de ver su arena bloqueando los golpes de Lee, pero sin ver a Lee.

 _"¿Se está moviendo tan rápido?"_ Se preguntó Gaara mientras giraba su cabeza para ver la arena dispersarse después de ser golpeada, pero no a Lee.

(En las gradas)

Naruto sonrió a Sasuke, quien mantenía sus ojos de Sharingan pegados a la pelea.

 _"Parece que está tratando de copiar a Lee. Idea inteligente ya que es el mejor taijutsu que he visto."_ Pensó Naruto viendo a Lee tratando de golpear a Gaara. _"Pero... No estoy seguro que pueda vencer a un Jinchuriki..."_

Rock Lee intentaba desesperadamente golpear a Gaara, pero su defensa de arena era tan poderosa, que no podía lograr encestarle ni un solo golpe. Cuando la arena de Gaara iba a atacarlo, Rock Lee tuvo que esquivarlo hasta la cima de la imagen que decoraba la arena.

"Lee, es momento." Dijo Gai con una sonrisa. "¡Puedes quitarlas!"

"¿En serio, Gai-sensei?" Dijo Lee con expresión emocionada. "¡Esta bien!" Exclamó antes de bajar los calentadores de sus piernas, ahí desabrocho unas pesas de entrenamiento que arrojó al suelo, provocando la sorpresa de todos cuando provocaron grandes grietas.

Con sus pesos apagados, la velocidad de Lee comenzó a ser aún más increíble. Ahora podía golpear al Jinchuriki de Suna.

Pero, a pesar de los poderosos golpes de Lee, la armadura de arena de Gaara demostró ser duradera ya que todavía estaba de pie y era capaz de luchar. Sintiendo la necesidad de un potente finalizador, Lee recurrió al movimiento diseñado para vencer a Neji.

 _"Parece que tendré que mostrar mi carta de triunfo. Incluso después de aplastarlo con el Loto Primario, aún no pude derrotarlo. Ojalá pudiera guardarlo, pero tengo que vencerlo con algo más poderoso."_ Pensó Lee mientras cruzaba los brazos en una X.

" **Ocho Puertas Internas: Puerta de la Vida: Abierta."** Dijo Lee. La piel de Lee se puso roja inmediatamente y un remolino de chakra lo rodeó.

" **La Puerta del dolor: Abierta."** Dijo Lee mientras un aura verde lo rodeaba. Todos podían sentir el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo. Eso fue increíble.

Unos momentos después de que Lee dijo eso, desapareció para aparecer debajo de Gaara. Lee plantó un pie en la barbilla de Gaara que lo envió a volar en el aire. Lee apareció por encima de Gaara y parecía empeñado en causar daño. El escudo de arena de Gaara no pudo mantenerse mientras Lee procedía a golpear a Gaara varias veces en el aire.

Eventualmente, después de una docena de éxitos, Lee decidió terminar con Gaara.

" **La Puerta de cierre: Abierta."** Dijo Lee mientras desaparecía de nuevo para golpear a Gaara con una serie de puñetazos rápidos.

Antes de que Gaara pudiera tocar el suelo, Lee tiró a Gaara hacia atrás por el vendaje que envolvía su cintura.

" **Loto escondido."** Dijo Lee mientras golpeaba a Gaara con un golpe de palma con la mano abierta y pateaba al mismo tiempo.

Gaara se estrelló contra el suelo cuando Lee aterrizó un poco lejos.

 _"No hay forma de que pueda levantarse de eso"._ pensó Lee, ya que su brazo derecho y su pierna derecha estaban doloridos por usar ese último movimiento. El mismo brazo y la pierna ahora estaban en más dolor cuando la arena se deslizó por su brazo y procedió a apretarlos.

" **Ataúd de arena."** Dijo un débil Gaara mientras su arena aplastaba el brazo y la pierna de Lee. Estaba tratando de moverlo más allá de su cuerpo, pero Gai apareció y reprimió ese movimiento.

"Ya es suficiente." Dijo Gai, mientras se llevaba a Lee con los médicos.

"Debido a una interferencia, Shousa Gaara." Dijo Hayate cuando Gaara fue agarrado por su sensei y devuelto a la plataforma. Su Biju lo ayudaría a sanarlo.

Luego de que se llevaron el cuerpo de Lee a emergencias, todos estaban un tanto alterados, Naruto había desarrollado un nuevo respeto a Lee, ya que, a pesar de sus debilidades, había mostrado ser un espléndido ninja que llevó su esfuerzo y entrenamiento a nuevos niveles.

 **Akimichi Chouji vs Kinuta Dosu.**

Chouji finalmente obtuvo su turno, pero parecía que quería renunciar en lugar de luchar contra Kinuta Dosu, recordándolo del bosque. Una promesa de barbacoa lo puso en marcha, pero Dosu eventualmente se dio cuenta de que podía vencer al Akimichi transmitiendo sus ondas sonoras a través del agua en el cuerpo de Chouji.

Finalmente, los ganadores de los encuentros preliminares bajaron hasta colocarse frente al Hokage.

"Felicitaciones. Ustedes nueve Genin son los finalistas que competirán en el examen Chunin dentro de un mes debido a que su oponente lo ha visto moverse. El mes le dará tiempo para entrenar y aprender nuevos movimientos para obtener la ventaja sobre su oponente." Explicó Hiruzen. "Será exactamente así, excepto que ahora descubriremos a su oponente mediante selección. Sacarán un número del sombrero y anunciarán el número que recibió. Lo emparejaremos por números, tomaran los papeles de la caja que Anko está sosteniendo." Dijo el Hokage.

Anko llevó el sombrero hacia Naruto mientras sacaba un número.

"Buen trabajo en tu pelea, y poniendo en su lugar a ese mocoso Hyuga." Dijo Anko mientras sus caderas frotaban la parte inferior de Naruto. "Pueda que tengas una recompensa por pasar más tarde..." Dijo en tono seductor.

"Lo estaré esperando." Le respondió en un susurro Naruto.

Finalmente, Anko terminó de repartir los números a todos los ganadores de las preliminares, Ibiki les dijo que mencionaran su número para hacer las rondas en sus encuentros, quedando de esta forma.

Encuentro 1: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji.

Encuentro 2: Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke.

Encuentro 3: Sabaku no Kankuro vs Aburame Shino

Encuentro 4: Kinuta Dosu vs Nara Shikamaru (el ganador se enfrentará contra Sabaku no Temari)

"Ahora que todos tus oponentes han sido descifrados. Usen este mes para prepararse para la final. Tu pueblo estará representado, así que lucha con eso en mente." Dijo Hayate mientras todos los Genin desocupaban la arena.

* * *

 **Un saludo a todos mis queridos lectores, primero que nada... Sé que me he ausentado demasiado tiempo... Ya los ultimos periodos de la universidad se avecinan, así que debo darle atención prioritaria, en segundo... Sé que la actualización debía ser de Fire Bandersnatch... Ya tengo el episodio listo, pero al ser hoy el 10 de octubre, cumpleaños de Naruto, me pareció poético publicar hoy este episodio, así que espero que hayan disfrutado de el y me dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció, nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
